And I Long For You To Appear
by Mehgo
Summary: 11/5/09 AU:Set after some events from FF7 passed, Cloud and Aerith are trying to find each other with help of a demon summoner and friends from the KH/FF/Disney universe. Ch12:Iori and Aerith have a chat with Cid and Squall.
1. Preface

Umb, this is my third fic. And it's based off a dream I had...

So, let me just kinda give you a run through of this:

It's a slight crossover with only one character, whom I've changed alot to fit into this category, so I left the label under 'Kingdom Hearts'. It's based of events after FF7, though there's really no Advent Children influence other than clothing. I want this to be set in the KH setting, so it'll involve Gummi Ships, Disney worlds, etc... (characters included).

This chapter starts with Cloud not letting go of Aerith's death. Then it completely changes scenes to a demon summoner (Iori Yagami from the King of Fighters series, god, I know, strange as shit, I promise, I'll make it work.) After years of being a destructive force, he's on a self redeeming journey. Learning of Aerith's unfair death, he ressurects her with help of a gentle demon he summoned from the pool she was buried in.

That's where it ends for now, but I'll give you a slight insight of what's next:

Iori learns of Aerith's connection to her friends, and as a part of his journey of purification, he accepts to help her find her way back to her friends. Throughout their journey, they travel to serval worlds in hopes to find their friends. In turn, Iori will face the fact he'll become too attached and afraid to let go of her back to her home world. Though, when he learns, how it feels to even make a deep friendship, he accepts and lives on, and never gets involved romantically. Because I'm too much of a damn Clerith fan to let that happen.

Anyway, without spoiling much more, it'll involve keyblades, the French countryside, cheesy one liners and most importantly: Talking mice.

I realize that this is a weird and bold move fora story, and I really hope I don't epically fail D8

As for copywrite crap, here go:

I don't own or pretend to own or even want the legal responsiblity to own any characters and environments from SNK, SQENIX or Disney.

The lyrics are from the UK hardcore band Enter Shikari. They suite this fic to no end...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I long for you to appear_

_After losing your way across star riddled skies_

_To carry you home_

_I cherish my loss_

_A gentle reminder, that life is unkind_

_At the best of times_

_And I long for you to appear_

_After losing your way across star riddled skies_

_To carry you home_

_I cherish my loss_

_A gentle reminder, that life is unkind_

_At the best of times_

_Brace your self, cause I think I'm coming for you. _

_Look up into the sky._

_Home could be anywhere, when I am holding you..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

He let those words repeat themselves over and over again in his head while he sat cross-legged atop a grassy knoll. The night sky was littered with stars as the spiked blond fell to his back. Natural debris shot up from his body's impact and slowly trickled back down in a swaying night dance.

He lay like a ragdoll upon the grass, his arms flopped in random disorder above his head while his legs threw themselves out of the previous position and lay open and outstretched. He was covered head to toe in dark attire, his arms bare in a half zipped turtleneck and his legs dawning black slacks. He let his feet go bare as his boots flopped over next to his thick sword jabbed into the hill's soil. A pair of black gloves stuck out from the tops of the boots and flopped over.

The lids of his eyes swept over blue eyes wiping out the stars above him and sent his into complete darkness. His thoughts wondered, each connecting to the previous thought, but never relating to the beginning. As the dreams were taking over his body and creating a soothing numbness, he heard a familiar voice yell out to him, disturbing his peace.

"Cloudy!" a teenage girls voice screeched. "Yeah, you, chocobo head! What are heck are you doing out here?"

Cloud, the man laying out atop the grassy knoll, sighed heavily and sat his upper torso up straight and rubbed one of his sleepy eyes.

The young woman bounced over to him and pulled at one of his spiked locks of hair. "Hellooo?! I said wake up Cloud!"

He swatted her away in annoyance and looked back up to the heavens. The girl sighed dramatically and plopped her skinny body next to Cloud's. He didn't' acknowledge her, which peeved her slightly. She changed her focus to the sky, to try and understand what he was seeking from the stars. She brushed some of her black long bangs from her face and rolled her fingers behind her ears. The rest of her jet-black hair went no longer than the frame of her face. She pulled her legs closer to her body, fidgeting with the laces of her long white boots.

"Hey, Cloudy," she said with a calm and gentler voice. He fixed his gaze away from the night sky down to his companion next to him.

"Yeah," he responded. It took her a moment to find the right words to say without sounding completely cheesy or like a snobby brat.

"I… I really believe she's out there… waiting..." she said cautiously, "…waiting for all of us." The girl's gaze never broke from the twinkling starry night.

The corner of Cloud's lip turned upward slightly. He fixed his gaze yet again upwards and said, "Thanks Yuffie."

They sat quietly together until a large gush of wind began to tangle up bits and pieces of the girl's hair and caused her to stomp her feet frustration.

"Ugh, this is awkwardly romantic, so, wake up, pigeon brain. Everyone's wondering what cliff you fell off of," Yuffie complained. She picked herself up and began to wonder off back towards the city they came from.

Cloud hated Yuffie's references comparing him to an over sized yellow bird. He reached over grimly to his gloves and boots and slid them all back on. He then pulled his large sword from the earth and wandered slowly in Yuffie's direction. She slowed her pace to let him catch up and they walked back into town together.

*

In a lake worlds away, a tall figure with long crimson colored hair and a piece of his long bangs falling before one of his eyes, gazed down into the natural pool surrounded by pale white trees in an ancient forest. His brooding figure hovered while he flipped threw pages of lost text of an unfamiliar language. The fixation on the pool then lingered over the texts and the figure began to read the words out loud in his deep voice.

Soon, a circle of violet flames surrounded the man, engulfing him. Unbothered by the cocoon of purple flames, he kept reading the foreign texts. The ground rumbled, the water of the pool went from a calmed state to thrashing into itself violently. The waters swirled until an opening in the pool deepened and a bluish silver creature pounced from the lake and coiled up into the sky. It resembled some kind of serpent with a long face of a seahorse. The creature wailed and fixed its black beady eyes to the summoner.

The waters calmed and the flames released the man free from the fiery cage, only leaving small bits of purple flames surrounding him that had caught onto small pieces of wood on the forest floor. The tall figure then shut his book with one hand and latched it back onto his waist and stepped forward into the watery soil nearing the edge of the lake and opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you the demon that guards this lake?" His voice was a normal tone, yet it still reached the serpent creature in the center of the pool. The demon didn't answer but jet forward until it's face was nearly a foot away from the man's, causing his dark red hair to flail and whip around his body. It's body coiled and danced above the waters, it's tiny arms clawing at the air, as through it was swimming in the sky.

The summoner, annoyed, spoke out again with a heavier tone. "I won't repeat myself demon, I cast fowl beats like you to hell unless you cooperate with me." The beast, heeding his warning, backed off slightly and wailed.

"That's more like it," the man said, brushing the red bang from his face. "Now, I have some business with you, demon." The creature let out a small cry in response. "Let me continue first before you jump to such bold conclusions, demon." The creature sunk it's head low.

"As you understand, I'm resending you're destructive brethren back into the depths of hell in which I've summoned you all. However, you seemed to know of a few beasts that have been captured and made slaves? Tell me about this, I may spare you..."

The demon swiveled and curled in the sky for several minutes. It wailed a few times as well in response. The summoner scratched under his chin while listening to the story.

"Intriguing, so you're saying they have been crystallized? Fascinating…" he pondered over his new found information. He spoke out a moment later. "This group that came by, please, tell me more."

The demon snorted and shook its head. The man sighed. "Really, you're difficult. At least cut to the part about this girl. At the bottom of your lake? How did she die?"

The flailing beast continued to communicate with the crimson haired man. He stood arms folded until the demon finished its story. "Well, well," he began, "that's quite the tragedy. Dying before your time, truly a sad tale…"

The beast huffed and coiled. The man cocked his head to the side and let out a curious smirk. "I see. Well, I am on this 'road of redemption'… But, I don't know it's that in my powers…" The demon uncoiled again.

"You really have done something for yourself demon, I'll let you stay and guard this lake. But, you give me the girl. This could prove rather… beneficial…" he said back to the silvery sea creature that hovered in the sky.

Unhitching his text and forwarding through pages, he came to the chapter he sought. Mumbling the language, the demon's skin began turning a pinkish shade while coiling and twisting its body more frequently. From the mans hand, a purple flame burst from his finger tips and devoured his entire arm opposite of the one holding the text.

After muttering the final words, he threw a flare at the demon. The water creature caught the violet flame in its mouth and plummeted into the watery depths of the serine pool. Moments later, a large bubble containing a thin figure emerged from the depths and burst until the figure was floating above the lake. From under the figure, the demon's head also broke to the surface and cradled the lifeless body over its head.

Maneuvering closer to the summoner, he cast away the flames from his hand and awaited the demon to approach him with the body. The beast lay the figure down on her back and moved away slowly for about a few inches. Its beady eyes watched as the longhaired man knelt down and set his fore fingers across her collarbone. Whispering in a low voice, his violet flames trickled from his fingertips onto her naked skin. Within seconds, the flames turned a magnificent blue and seeped into her flesh. The demon let out a small huff and blew a cool mist to complete the spell.

Then, the demon and its master waited. Moments flew by until the crimson haired man took notice of her chest. Slowly, a rise and fall of her body became stronger and more apparent. He smirked and looked up at the watery creature.

"So, I have the power to resurrect the deceased…" The demon coiled vigorously. "Yes, yes, you helped to, beast. I suppose you're worth keeping after all." The creature nodded and uncoiled its body. "Well, is there anything else I might do for you?" The man's voice was genuine. The demon nearly swayed its body in disapproval. "Gentle demon, you are. May I ask of you one more thing?" It swayed slowly. "Give me the pleasure of protecting this woman until our journey's end. So that, maybe, one day, I will fully redeem myself."

At his last request, the demon coiled into itself tightly and surged a bright light and gust of wind. Blinding the man, he shielded his eyes and let his hair whip around his back. Once the surroundings again became calm, a tiny orb floated down from the sky and landed into the palms of his hands. The summoner observed the crystal looking ball that shown an icy blue color.

"Ah, you've enslaved yourself? Be not my slave, but a companion of my journey," he said to the crystal orb. The glowing faded away, as if he heard his plea and gained a new particular weight that wasn't there before.

Stashing his demon away, the nude woman in front of him gasped and shot open her bright green eyes. She looked around frightened scooted away from the figure until she was nearly at the edge of the pool. She curled her legs in closely and let her long chestnut brown hair fall around her body.

The tall crimson haired man unhooked his cloaked from his broad shoulders and slowly neared the scared female. "I'm sorry to frighten you. I assure you that you I have done nothing harmful to you. Take this…" he offered his cloak to her. She peered at him through her bangs and didn't say a word.

Slightly frustrated, the man left the cloak to the ground in front of her. "Child of death you once were, but I gave you new life," he said with arrogance, "You can at least thank me." He voice changed to a more blunt state.

The girl outstretched her arms, clasping them onto the heavy fabric and pulled it around her bare shoulders. "What… who… I was… dead?" Her voice was soft and afraid.

Latching the book back to his waist, he said, "Yes, I hear it was tragic one. Trying to save your loved ones. That's rather noble of you."

Concentrating on her memories, her eyes shut as she curled up more. Something about a meteor… and a dangerous being… It was slowly coming back to her. "I was… meant to die?"

"Not really, as I'm told. The guardian of this lake said you accepted death, but that doesn't mean had to." The man turned and peered down to her small figure. "Or really, even if you meant to die, it must be terrible to leave such good people behind. That's why most suicides end up causing the soul to become unstable and become demonic."

She sat stunned. Who was this man? Why did he bring her back. "Excuse me," she asked softly, "I don't mean to be rude, but who… what are you?"

A somewhat sinister laugh escaped him as he answered her question. "Child, I'm a demon summoner. I bring the hells to the lands to wreck havoc and destroy lives." She stared at him, terrified. He laughed again. "Well, at least that's what the devil told me. Let's just say, I've broken free from his enslavement and am on a new… path."

Her expression changed a bit. "I don't quite understand. Do you mean to say you're making up for all the wrong you've done?"

"In a way," he responded. "I'm more selfish than that. I'm rather sick of townsfolk chasing me from their cities anytime they figure out what I've done."

"Isn't that to be expected," she questioned him.

Squatting down, he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. His self-assured expression disappeared and left him exposed. "Yeah… but… I want to try living… away from demons and dark powers… I've lived in darkness so long… I can feel my light fading… even though I'm trying so hard to find it…"

A moment of sympathy pained the woman's face. She realized the person before her was a pawn of the darkness, not seeking to become a hero, but just a normal man. "Sir… if you wouldn't mind… Can I have your name?"

He shot his head up to look at her, a grin widening across his face, forgetting his own troubles. "Damn, how rude of me. My name is Iori. Iori Yagami. But, Iori is just fine, miss."

She welcomed him with a smile back and introduced herself back. "Iori, I see. I'm Aerith Gainsborough."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T^T I'm rather nervous about this story. So please, if you review, don't tell me I suck. I promise I don't as a real human being...


	2. The Journeys Begin

So, here's chapter 2. Oh manz.

I hope it's good, I'm still nervous about this story, haha.

I've added some Disney elements into this. Woot! I'll let you all read to find out what. :D

I'm really tired, it's almost 3 in the morning, haha. And I have a test today... at 1.... ffffuuuu

Oh summer college classes.

Anyway, enjoy the story! I hope everyone likes chapter 2, please review and stuffz :F

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chocobo head last night went back to the hill," Yuffie began in a sudden out burst with Cid and Squall seated at the table. Neither of them listened as she flapped her gums more. She flared her nose as she continued, "Well, I think it's a loud of crap we have to let him take up an entire room at this tiny ass hotel when someone else can easily afford to take his place. I mean, seriously, Sora spends more time here than he does nowadays and he shares the room with that oversize quack and his goofy…well… Goofy."

Cid finished swallowing his food and shook his spoon at Yuffie, "Damnit child, just leave the damn man alone! I'd join him up there too to get some damn peace and quite from you. And why you hangin' around us old men anyway? Go play dolls with kids your own age." Squall remained silent as he finished eating his last bit of toast with a fried egg on top.

Yuffie scowled, "DOLLS?! Are you joking? I'm the Great NINJA Yuffie, not the 'Great lameloserwhoplayswithdolls." She took a bit of her cereal and continued her tirade, spitting milky debris onto Squall's plate.

"At least you have ONE thing right, you guys are old farts. I need my age back, I'm going to find Sora. Later-gator-fat-potators!" Leaving her dirty bowl and spoon behind, she leapt from her seat and ran outside the dining area and into town.

Squall stared at the mess she left and side while Cid cursed under his breath. "Damn child needs some fucking manners." Squall, already exhausted from the morning, headed back into his room silently and shut the door behind him. Cid huffed and leaned back into chair, chewing at the end of a straw that was placed in his morning water.

Outside, the weather seemed on the greyer side, the sun unable to poke its head out of any hole in the overcast. Yuffie sighed, thinking of the irony of Cloud's angst and the weathers response to it.

"Jeez, what can we do to get a little sunshine around here?" she pouted, kicking a pebble off the curb and into the streets of Traverse Town. Sulking around town, she finally squatted on a bench near a café near the edge of town. Yuffie sat with her elbows on her knees as she watched passerbys enter and exit the tiny restaurant. After a few glances around, a figure approached her and sat down next to her.

"The big guys keep telling me to leave you alone," Yuffie said, keeping her daze on the other pedestrians, "…Cloud."

A heavy sigh came from her brotherly figure. "Sorry," he said back, not really sure what else he should've said. Yuffie's face remained into her palms, but her eyes shifted upwards towards Cloud. After several quiet moments, Cloud spoke again.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"A dangerous pastime," Yuffie blurted out.

Cloud cocked his head, "What?"

"Never mind," she said, smirking to herself. "Continue oh thoughtful one."

Cloud took in a breath and kept talking, "Well, since last night, I've felt, I dunno, kinda different."

"Meaning…" she pushed.

"Meaning, I think I want to go traveling," he finished hesitantly.

Yuffie took her elbows off her knees and sat up straighter and look more intensely at Cloud. "Like, where, Cloud?"

He sat quietly for a second, looking downward. "I don't know, really. Just explore the different worlds. See what I can see. Maybe, I dunno, I'll find something along the way…"

"You mean, _her_," Yuffie implied.

"Yes and no," Cloud said back. He sat back up and looked at Yuffie, "I want to stop being all cooped up here doing nothing, waiting for life to happen again. And, yesterday, you brought me some hope she may be still out there… So why should I keep waiting?"

Yuffie blushed a little and turned her face away. Though Cloud may seem like an older brother, a very attractive and dopey, love-sick, at times Yuffie finds herself waking up in the middle of the night shaking her going "Ew, it's Cloud!" kind of older brother.

"Ugh, Cloud, sometimes you really know how to make a girl gag," she spat out to protect her embarrassment. He let out a small smirk from the corner of his mouth and stood up.

"We should go beg Cid for a Gummi," he said, beginning to walk over to the shop Cid ran during the day when he wasn't fixing a ship or two.

Yuffie pounced up and gave Cloud a dirty look, "What do you mean, _we_, Cloud?!"

He turned his body facing Yuffie and kept the smirk on his face, "Like you could resist an opportunity like this. Besides, Cid and Squall could use a break from you're annoying antics."

"HEY! Annoying?! Excuse me?!" She ran after him and tried hitting him, though Cloud easily dodged it the punch, landing Yuffie on her knees into the sidewalk. Bending down, Cloud reached his hand out to help her up.

"Seriously though, would you come with me?" he asked.

Yuffie blushed again. Curse raging hormones! "Yeah, yeah, whatever, bird brain. Help this poor damsel up so she can beat the crap out of you later." She latched her hand onto his arm and pulled herself up from the ground.

They meandered the streets until they reached a small shop selling battle accessories and space ship parts. A giant plane engine hung from the ceiling, suspended from thick cables. Yuffie always shuddered as she walked under it, thinking the end of her life will be from that engine falling on top of her, squishing her tiny body into the cement flooring.

"When are you going to move that stupid engine?" Yuffie spat.

"Never, not 'til it breaks squashes you and I'll never have to deal with you again," Cid snapped back, lighting a cigarette.

"Actually, Cid, that's why we've stopped by," Cloud said, not realizing the expression that came across both party's faces.

"What the hell, Cloud?!" Yuffie barked.

Cid's face twisted into a smile as he glances up to the ceiling engine… Or possibly to the heavens for granting his wishes.

Cloud hit his face into his hand, "I meant, Cid, we wanted to ask a favor for you." Yuffie still crossed her arms and pouted.

Cid looked back down and asked, "Whatcha need then, Spike?"

Cloud sighed at the nickname but said nothing. "Yuffie and I want to borrow a Gummi ship."

"Bahahaha! You think I'd let two amateurs like yourselves fly a complex machine like that? You must be bat shit insane."

Yuffie stomped her feet, "The only person here who's bat shit insane is you!"

"Watch you're language, pipsqueak," Cid barked at Yuffie.

"Cid," Cloud redirecting the conversation, "You've let Sora and the others use yours… and you _gave_ it to them. If the only reason you're not letting us use one is because of Yuffie, I would pilot it."

Cid huffed on his cigarette and blew out a ring of smoke. "I suppose, but Sora's actually got a job to do… What the hell would a couple of brats like you need it for?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Don't forget, Cid, I helped you become the first man in space, I'm not a kid."

"Ha! A) Don't think going to space that time was a _good _thing. And B) you are _still_ a kid," Cid said laughing at Cloud.

"I'm twenty-one, which is old enough to beat you're old ass, Cid," Cloud snapped back, slamming his hand on the counter, causing some of the instruments to clatter.

Cid, scratched his chin, "Alright, alright, brats, I'll let you borrow one. But, if you as so leave a dent or a scratch---"

Before he could finish Cloud snatched the keys behind the counter and Yuffie threw her skinny arms around Cid's neck, knocking some goods off the self and bolted out the door.

Cid stood alone and in shock, his cigarette slowly burning away without his help. Eyeing his shop being left a mess, he placed the items back onto the selves and counters before asking himself "Is thirty-five old already?"

*

Making their way out of the forest, Iori and Aerith emerged to the edge of a busy town, full of small brick buildings. They stood high up on a hill, overlooking the entire area. From their view, Iori and Aerith could see a river surrounding the innermost part of the town with a towering building shadowing the rest of the city.

"It's beautiful…" Aerith said quietly, her eyes traveling to each street and studying the city's layout.

"It's where we're staying for a while, or at least you feel you've gotten a hold of yourself," Iori said, placing one hand to his hip.

Aerith looked at him with confusion. "A hold on myself?" Her tone was gentle.

Iori nodded. "Yes, you're body still needs time to recover." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "You were dead, you know."

"Oh…right," she responded, running her hand behind her ear and tightening the robe around her body. Iori saw her discomfort with only wearing his cloak.

"I want you to wait here. I'm going to bring you some clothes for you to change into," Iori offered as he began to trail off towards the city.

"Wait!" Aerith begged. Iori turned and looked up at her. She seemed nervous to be all alone while the only person she thought she could trust would leave her all by herself.

A smile came across his face. "Don't worry, I won't be long, I swear," he yelled to her. He turned again and vanished into the city.

Aerith stood at the edge of the hill and watched her companion leave her behind. When he left her sight, she back up to the forest's edge and sat herself below a large tree that stretched high into the sky. She heard rustling up above her amongst the foliage but brushed it off as a small animal or the wind. A moment later, the rushing became louder. Aerith felt the fear of being alone creeping up on her quickly as her eyes shifted back and forth, looking for her predator.

However, she didn't have to look long when the rushing became yelling of a young man, crashing down from the treetops. Aerith began screaming too, not knowing who or what came down at her. She covered her face in her hands while yelling "Please, don't hurt me!"

The unknown figure rolled on his side and sat up, a sad expression coming across his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! I mean, I know I'm a monster, but I mean no harm!"

Aerith stopped screaming and opened gaps between her fingers to peer at the figure before her. Monstrous he may have looked to some, but she let down her hands from her face and tightened her robe. She studied his contorted body quietly. She first noticed the giant hump on has back and his ape-like arm dangling on his side. Her eyes followed back up to his face, were she noticed the large bump was over his left eye and his face misshapen. Pity came over her as she tried to smile back at the man in front of her.

"It wasn't you that frightened me, just the fall of you I suppose," she said, trying to change the mood of the situation.

The young being seemed shock at her response and responded bluntly, "You mean… You're not going to hit or throw something at me?"

Aerith's mouth dropped. "Never! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, everyone else does, so I figured, well, maybe…" he said back, trying to come up with an excuse.

Aerith gave him a sad look and clutched her robe with one hand and placed her free one on his. "Not today, friend," she smiled at him.

He let out a toothy grin back, his teeth just as mixed up as the rest of his body. "W-wow," he stuttered, "You're one of the only people to call me that. Thank you." His face was eager to keep talking to the mysterious girl. "What is you're name?"

"Aerith," she said back, pulling her hand back to her robes. "What about you?'

He blushed slightly and fidgeted with his shoes, "I-I'm Quasimodo."

"It's very nice to meet you, Quasimodo." She was calm and sweet. Quasi liked her already and they continued to converse with each other.

"S-so, what are you doing at the edge of the forest?" he asked, continuing to fidget.

"Well, I'm waiting for my friend. He said he'd be back soon. I really hope he comes soon. I don't like waiting by myself…Or, not anymore that I have you!" Aerith said giggling.

Quasi let out a nervous laugh and asked, "The tall red-haired man, right?"

Aerith gasped for a second and asked back, "How do you know?"

He let out another nervous laugh and responded, "Well, I was in a tree up there." Aerith's expression changed and realized he could see anything from his place up in the trees. She laughed out loud again. Quasimodo, burning with more questions spewed out another. "Is he you're lover?"

She nearly choked and coughed a few times. "Oh, dear, no! Haha, no, no, he's just a friend… Or just companion. Not quite sure, I just met him back in the forest…"

"Oh!" Quasi sounded a bit more optimistic. "I've seen him before. He sometimes comes to visit town. He knows a friend of mine."

Aerith listened attentively, assuming now her new acquaintance knew more about the mysterious Iori. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much," he answered, "he only wanders around at night. But, now I'm not so sure, since he went into the city in the daylight. See, he often goes to the gypsies' underground hideaway, the Court of Miracles. He meets with someone I know, a very kind women who's showed me so much kindness."

"She sounds wonderful," Aerith commented, understanding how much torment he must have gone through in his life.

"O-oh, she is!" he began to boast, "she's really great. But, she also sees him. The red-haired man. They call him Hell's Child at the church. He's not allowed near there. He's an abomination."

Such accusations began to bother Aerith. "Who told you such stories?"

Quasimodo hesitated, but answered, "My master, Frolo. He took me in as his own son. He is very kind, too."

Aerith felt bad about quickly snapping at Quasi, but she didn't believe Iori was bad… although he came out and said himself he was an evil force at one time. Maybe they had the right to say such things. She was confused and wasn't sure what to think of him.

"Quasi," she began to ask, "What do you think he is? The red-haired man?'

He thought for a second. No one asked him his opinion, it usually never mattered. "Well… I suppose I don't really know. I've never met him myself. But, if the rumors are true, I'm not sure if I want to meet a demon."

"Someone say _demon_," a deep voice came from nothing. The tall brutish figure came climbing up the hill with a female companion with long, dark wavy hair tied back with a purple headpiece.

"Esmeralda! " Quasi yelled out in joy.  
"Quasi, my friend!" she yelled back. They hurried to each other and embraced in a tight hug. "This is Iori, the man I've told you about. He's here with… Oh, I've taken it you've met then?"

"Yes, Esmeralda, this is Aerith, I found her all alone here," he kept talking with excitement.

Esmeralda's face became serious as she looked to Iori. "You left this poor girl all alone. And unclothed! Iori!"

Quasi immediately blushed and covered his eyes. "I'm so sorry, if I'd known!"

Iori's anger stretched across and yelled back at Esmeralda, "Oh, you'd rather her be caught in the streets and felt up by grotesque peasant folk?!"

"At least she would have a big AND strong man like you, RIGHT!" Esmeralda screamed.

Aerith waved her hands at the crowd. "Please, everyone," she tried saying, but was easily ignored. She looked at Quasimodo, who seemed to wallow in his own regret. "Iori, Es--- EVERYONE PLEASE!"

Everyone stopped bickering and turned to Aerith. She panted for a second then grabbed Iori's cloak around her tightly. "Please, it's not a problem… Quasimodo kept friendly company for me and we're all safe… So…" she said softly again, quickly regained her composure, "…may I please have some clothes…"

Esmeralda's expression changed just as fast as she grabbed a highly embroidered satchel and handed it to Aerith. 'Here, doll, everything you need is in there."

Aerith thanked her and ran off into the forest where no one could see her changed. Moments later, she emerged between two large tree trunks in a flowing yellow dress that fell down to her knees, the waistline high towards her chest. Grecian style sandals wrapped around her feet and bangles clanked on her wrists. She managed to tame her long hair by tying it back into a long braid, though some of it fell out and curled in front of her ears, along with her long bangs. Aerith held the satchel and cloak in her hands as she approached the group. The men gawked while Esmeralda just smirked.

"Here, thank you," she said sweetly giving Iori back his robe then after handing back Esmeralda the decorative bag.

"Don't worry, keep it, it goes nicely with the dress," She winked and crossed her arms.

Aerith seemed surprised and observed the material. The bag itself was a deep burgundy with various beads dangling off the edges. The embroidery was sewn in with gold thread that created an intricate swirled design.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked, admiring the bag.

Esmeralda laughed and said, "I can see you don't want to part with it. Plus, I know friends who make a bunch of these in a day. Take it."

Aerith smiled and gave Esmeralda a tight hug, "Thank you to much!"

Iori stepped in and broke up the moment. "Not to be rude, but night fall is approaching, be best be making our way now.

"He's right," Quasi chimed in, "the guards will nearly double at night, we best hurry."

Aerith was the only one who seemed confused with the situation. "But, why must we hurry? If we just tell them that we're travelers looking for a place to stay, what's so dangerous?"

"Dealing with the gypsies is a huge crime," Esmeralda explained, "They'll take me in and take you all for traitors or gypsies yourselves."

Aerith still had a look of puzzlement on her face.

Iori hit his head to his palms. "Aerith, gypsies are considered fowl people, or less than that. You don't want to be caught dealing with them."

"But, why are we then---"

"Are you really that ignorant?!" Iori yelled. Aerith shut herself up quickly and bowed her head low.

Esmeralda glared at Iori then put her hand on Aerith's shoulder. "It's not you're fault. Look, gypsies are considered thieves and temptresses to the richer folk. But, as you've seen here, we give to those in need and refuse to let anyone walk on us. The rich don't like that, so they arrest us and kill us. So, we have our hideaway---"

"The Court of Miracles!" Quasimodo yelled out excitedly.

Esmeralda put a finger to her lips, making Quasi grabbed his mouth. "Hush, my friend, we may not know who's listening." He just nodded and places his hands back to his side.

Iori spoke up, placing his cloak back to his shoulders and whipping his hair out from under it and letting it settle down his back. "Shall we then?" The group of four then journeyed to the city as the sun began to set, painting the sky with a bright display of reds and golds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SQENIX, SNK and Disney.


	3. Settling In and Memories

Yay, the third chapter. Sorry, it took a bit longer.

I hope you enjoy this.

It's rather long, but I hope that's okay.

I think I'm going to have these chapters divided into two POV's for now, at least until one side's story needs to be a chapter in itself. And, eventually, it'll all come together.

Alot of this refers back to the original FF7 game, so I'm sorry for the people who don't understand some references I've made. I like to point out the small things or idiocincracies the characters had throughout the game and use them to build up the characters indiviuality more. But, let me know if there's something you don't get, I'm more than happy to explain. Because, god knows how ridiculously obessive and researchy I've become of that stupid game Dx haha.

Review if you wish, it helps to push me to write more. Thanks so much :]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuffie, don't make me regret bringing you with me," Cloud said in a slightly bored voice. He strapped into the pilot's seat of the Gummi ship and began to flick a few switches on the dashboard of the ship. Yuffie strapped herself into the passenger seat and pulled her knees to her chest and consistently made small bounces in her seat.

"Oh, chocobo head, you won't. So, stop nagging. I promise to not piss you off…much," Yuffie replied, giving her partner a small smirk.

Cloud just sat in his seat in silence as the Gummi ship began taking off from the ground and headed out into space. Once breaking through the atmosphere, the ship lingered in space, waiting for its pilot to plot its next course. Cloud scrolled across the screen, displaying each planet within its course on a large navy blue grid. Growing green lines showed the routes that Cloud would have to take then purple dots indicating the ability for the ship to warp itself from one planet to the next in little time. Warping through space is convenient, but takes much energy from the ship and Cid recommended earlier to use the warp speed wisely.

"So, Cloudy-poo, where to first?" Yuffie asked.

"Can you not call me that?" Cloud complained, still figuring out the ship's map.

"Whatevskii's, Cloudy. Gawd, you're sensitive," Yuffie threw back in response. Giving up as usual to try and change Yuffie's ways, Cloud concentrated on a few routes they cold head to first.

"Well, I'd say we chose one of these places in normal speed. There's this heavily jungled place— "

"Ew, no thank you," Yuffie interrupted.

"Uh, okay, as I was saying," Cloud continued, "There's this place, some huge desert… uh…"

Yuffie hit her head with her palm, "Gawd, Cloud, what's next, a place completely covered in horse shi—"

"Yuffie, cut it out." His patience with her was already running thin. "Seriously, if you can't help me, I'll abandon you in that jungle and leave on my own."

Yuffie snorted in laughter. "Hey, you asked _me_ to go with you. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Can we please just find a place to go," Cloud pleaded, shutting his eyes and making a pained expression.

"Fiiine," she whined, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out.

Cloud eased and opened his eyes to the dashboard's maps. "Here, check this out, temperate climate with small sized towns. Humor me." Yuffie made a face acting as though she was thinking really hard. Cloud crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean literally."

Yuffie broke from her expression and huffed, "Then say so! Let's go!"

Cloud shook his head and plugged in the coordinates into the ship's computer. Pulling the switch to accelerate, the Gummi began to move and quickly. Yuffie gripped her seat while Cloud tried to keep his head tilted downward.

"I thought you didn't want warp speed, bird brain!" Yuffie yelled at Cloud.

Cloud shot her a look and yelled back, "This isn't warping!" Yuffie's eyes widened and looked forward.

The ship moved on it's own towards the destination on the map, shooting past the stars and other tiny planets not recorded on the map. The ship's speed began to steady and slow, the duo began to breath better. From their front window, they could see a planet moving in it's rotation slowly, giving the young travelers a better glimpse of the world's environment.

"It looks nice," Cloud commented, studying the view.

"I sure hope so," Yuffie said back, holding her stomach. "Jeez, I feel like I'm gunna hurl."

"Well, don't until we land," Cloud said, feeling slightly woozy himself.

"Whatever, get me out of here."

They landed in a wood ticket, disguising the ship from the citizens of the planet. Yuffie jumped off first, landing on her feet and running towards the thickening woods and hid behind a tree. Cloud slowly eased out of the ship, walking slowly and stumbling into the meadow's grassy area.

"Guh, I hate flying…" he said to himself as he tried focusing on the ground below him and let his stomach settle. Cloud looked around for his companion but there was no sight of her. "Yuffie?" he called out. "Yuffie?!"

Through a small gap in a pair of large trees, Yuffie stumbled out and leaned against one of them, holding her stomach.

"I hate flying, you know that? I hate it," she moaned shaking her head.

Regaining his feet, Cloud stood up, his stomach settling a bit more, walked to Yuffie and bent over her while reaching his hand out, yet again. "Let's go to town, we can rest for a while."

She said nothing as she grabbed his hand and weakly pulled herself up from the ground. Cloud wrapped her arm around his shoulders with one hand while the other gripped her waist and to keep her from stumbling again. At the edge of the clearing, Cloud and Yuffie saw a small town bustling full of busy people doing their day-to-day activities. Yuffie, finally catching her own balance, released her need for Cloud's help and continued to walk into town with him next to her.

Inside the village, Cloud and Yuffie sat at a fountain in the middle of a court. Sheep slowly passed them, one smaller trying to nibble on Cloud's dark pants. He tried pulling his leg away, but the lamb pulled harder. Yuffie giggled watching Cloud struggling with such a simple creature.

"C'mon Cloudy, I thought you were tougher than that," she snorted out loud. Cloud gave her a dirty look and tried pushing the sheep's head away from him.

"I thought you were sick, Yuffie…" Cloud retorted, the sheep still not giving up.

Yuffie shrugged, "Naw, all better now. C'mon sheepy, show this dope who's the strongest!" Cloud became more agitated.

Finally, Cloud gave one last hard tug. The lamb, at that moment, opened its mouth, causing Cloud to fly backwards and crash into the fountain, creating a giant splash that hit Yuffie and several other sleep.

"Ba-hahaha! Oh man! If only Cid could see this! Hahaha!" Yuffie roared with laughter, caring not that she was also sprayed down with water from the fall.

Cloud, emerging from the fountain, climbed his way out of the water, completely soaked head to toe. He said nothing, though his face read: I'm completely miserable and embarrassed, somebody shoot me right now.

Rushing towards Yuffie and Cloud, a young woman with brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a blue dress with a white apron. "Oh my! Are you alright?" she asked, her voice gentle and sincere.

Cloud remained quiet as Yuffie continued to laugh. "Haha, hey Cloudy, you're hair never ceases to remain pointy, even when you're soaked! Ba-haha!" She pulled at his tallest lock of hair and yanked on it.

"Cut it out, Yuffie!" Cloud finally yelled, pushing her off, nearly knocking her into the stone pool.

"Jeez, reee-lax!" she spat back, then looked at the young woman before them. "Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine, only thing hurt is his pride." At that, Yuffie laughed again, but not as loud as before.

"Oh, I see," the young woman said, flattening out her apron. "Well, do you need help drying off? At my home, you may clean yourselves up if you want."

Cloud stood quietly, while Yuffie, again, answered for him. "That would be great! I hope it's not far, dopey over here wouldn't be able to handle walking the whole town looking like this."

"Yuffie…" Cloud growled.

The young woman smiled back, "It's not far at all, just down that street, please, follow me!"

The duo followed the young woman down a side street, avoiding the heavy traffic of the people in the village. She abruptly stopped and turned around quickly at Yuffie and Cloud. "I'm so sorry!" she blurted.

Yuffie gave her a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

The girl giggled and answered, "I never introduced myself! I'm Belle."

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Jus' call me Yuffie!" she said, giving a huge grin. "And this is bird brain, Cloudy," Yuffie said, pointing over at Cloud with her thumb.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked quietly, finding his name rather odd.

Cloud gave Yuffie an angry glare and said, "My name is Cloud Strife. Cloud is just fine." He finished while gritting his teeth.

Belle smiled and let out a small giggle, "That seems a bit better, though I find both your names unusual."

Yuffie pressed her brow. "Hey, wuddya mean unus--"

"We're not from around here," Cloud interrupted, hushing Yuffie up instantly.

"Oh, well, that explains it then," Belle answered, still smiling. Yuffie let her face pout, while Cloud sighed as the group continued to walk to Belle's home.

They reached outside of town and followed a small trail that led to a cabin out in the distance of a grassy field. They walked up the path and reached her small house with a tiny porch and a wooden door. On the side of the stone cabin, a stream glittered on the sunny day, pushing a large wooden mill wheel around in a steady circle.

Belle walked up her steps, Cloud and Yuffie following. She opened her door and said, "I'm sorry, it's very small. It's just my father and me."

"It's okay," Cloud said, who had seemed to have dried off a bit during the sunny walk to Belle's home. They entered the house, greeted by a large dining table and fireplace, where a small leather couch and chair huddled around it.

"Please, make yourselves at home, I'll go grab some towels," Belle said, hurrying up a small set of stairs and leaving the site of the two guests. Moments later, she entered back into the living room with two towels for Cloud and Yuffie.

"Here you go… Do you want you're clothes to dry, Mr. Cloud?" Belle asked, after handing him the beige colored cloth. Yuffie gave Cloud a sly look, though he ignored her and gave Belle his full attention.

"Uh, sure?" was his answer, unsure what he really wanted to do. "Oh, and it's just Cloud."

Belle smiled and nodded, then said, "Okay! There's a guest room upstairs if you want to change. Some clothes should be in a drawer up there."

Cloud nodded and walked off up the stairs while Belle and Yuffie waited for him to come back downstairs. In the meantime, Belle started some conversation with Yuffie.

"So, you're travelers then?" she began.

"Yup! Far away travelers!" Yuffie responded boldly.

Belle sat herself on the sofa chair and beamed with curiosity. "Incredible! How long have you been on your journey?"

Yuffie, choked for a moment, "Uh…a lot of, uh.. Days. Yeah, been a long time, phew. Lots and lots of days."

Belle nodded, "I can see. I wish I could go out and travel. It's so boring here. Day after day. Same thing, nothing changes." She rested her head on her palms and slouched forward.

Yuffie studied her face for a while, not saying anything. She resembled someone, but couldn't put her finger on it. She studied some more. Belle looked up at Yuffie with her large browns eyes and gave her confused look.

"Is something wrong, Miss Yuffie?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone," Yuffie said back, squinting her eyes.

Belle wriggled and looked around, seeing Cloud making his way down the steps. "Oh, Cloud!"

He came down the steps, holding up a pair of tan knickers, bare feet and shirtless. "I'm sorry, everything was too big…" he said embarrassed. He sat next to Yuffie on the larger leather sofa and handed Belle his damp clothes.

"Gawd, chocobo head! Try eating for once, you look like a stick!" Yuffie spat, blushing away from her companion. Cloud was however, rather on the thin side, though being lean, he was very muscular and defined. The pants he wore could've easily fit two on him in it.

"I'm sorry!" Belle began, unphased by Cloud's half nakedness. "My father…well, he could lose a few pounds." She giggled and ran out the door to hang dry his outfit.

"You really knew how to make a girl gag, bird---"

"Just shut up, Yuffie."

*

Iori, Aerith, Esmeralda and Quasimodo entered a coffin like doorway behind a tiny chapel in the outskirts of the large city. Threw the passageway, the walls dripped with moisture and sludge. The group marched threw thick waters full of mud and stones. They walked for a while until they reached a set off large wooden doors with worn away designs from the past. Esmeralda grabbed onto a large brass knocker and slammed it down twice. Instantly, a piece of the door flew back and revealed a set of glowing eyes.

"And the password?" the voice said in a high-pitched tone.

Esmeralda sighed and stared into the eyes closely. "It's Esmeralda, just let us in."

"Not without a password," the voice assured.

"Clopin, just let us in," she barked again.

The voice huffed. "Hmph, you're no fun anymore, Es."

"You're ever the more useless! Now let us in!"

"I'll let you and Quasi boy inside, but I'm afraid the others you've brought with you…" the eyes followed Aerith and Iori.

Iori snorted, "Mousier Trouillefou… Don't give me that."

"Oh, ho! Mousier Yagami now?" Clopin said surprised.

"Don't act like you don't remember me now…" Iori sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I do now. Oh, ah-ha, how my memory forgets these things."

"Clopin!" Esmeralda, Iori and Quasimodo yelled at once. Aerith stood quiet and nervous.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you in, sheesh! But, before I do, who's you're guest?" Clopin asked curiously.

Esmeralda answered for Aerith. "She's a friend of ours. She can be trusted."

Clopin rolled his eyes. "As you say, mademoiselle."

Soon, the large set of decaying doors began to slowly open, a glimmer of light breaking through the crack of the doors. Aerith squinted to get a better look, until the doors we're finally fully open. Her mouth grew wider as well as did her eyes.

"It's…amazing…" she said under her breath.

"This…" Iori began.

"…Is the Court of Miracles," Esmeralda finished, smiling and nudging to Aerith.

The group wandered inside and found themselves a tent to settle down at and rest. Aerith looked at the fabric, lightly touching it while her bright green eyes soaked in every sight. Esmeralda lounged out on a elegantly woven rug, while Iori lay down on a velvet cushion on his back, shutting his dark eyes. Quasimodo found a small wooden chair to rest on; Aerith remained standing in bewilderment.

"Everything here is beautiful," she said excitedly. Esmeralda just smiled at her while she began folding fabric and sorting out beads.

"So, Aerith, what's you're story?" Esmeralda said, putting away her crafts.

Aerith at first said nothing, searching her memory for something to say. "Well, I used to sell flowers… on the corner of a street…" she began, the yellow and white daffodils surrounding her thoughts. "And… hmm… There was a man I was very found of… He left. He never came back." Soon she began to feel her heart ache. "I don't think he will ever come back."

Esmeralda gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Aerith, realizing her tone, smiled to change the situation. "I'm sure it's alright. I just remember… Yes, my church! He and I… we would visit the church… And pulled out the flowers to sell. He made my wagon…" she giggled for a moment. "It was ugly."

Esmeralda smiled. "Go on." Quasimodo was also listening intently. Iori, though his eyes were still shut, his ears perked up a little more.

"Well," Aerith continued, "After the man left… Another fell through the church roof one day… I was so frightened… His name was… was…" She couldn't remember his name. She felt sad. Aerith thought very highly of him, thought she couldn't remember why. "He was very quiet. At first, I thought he was stuck up…But I realized… he was just a little shy… I wish I remembered more of him… I just know…He did something…good for everyone...yet, terrible."

The room was quite for a moment until Esmeralda spoke up again. "Why is it your memory is so cloudy?"

"Cloudy?" Aerith pondered the word. "Clouded… memories… Cloudy… Cloud!" Aerith yelled then covering her mouth. "Cloud was his name… I remember his name. He fought a great battle… He was always searching. Cloud… I remember you now…"

"So, this fella's name was Cloud. Is that it?" Quasi asked, now sitting at the edge of his wooden seat.

"I remember Cloud falling now. He said he would always protect me. But somehow… He… I… I don't know."

"You died," Iori finally said, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up straight. "Cloud failed to protect you and you died because of it."

Everyone fell silent. Quasimodo and Esmeralda were shocked and afraid at the same time. Aerith looked at Iori with fear and hurt.

"But I—He wouldn't—It wasn't like that!" Aerith yelled back, not remembering the moment of when she died, just emotions she felt. They were so clear. Her emotions we not of anger or vengeance but of sadness and guilt. "He tried to save me…But couldn't…" Aerith said, her voice trembling. "I never said goodbye."

"Maybe… You knew it wasn't really goodbye?" Quasi interrupted, suggesting on Aerith's fogged memories.

Iori shrugged, "He may be right. He may be wrong. What would you say, Aerith?"

She stood again, quietly pondering her thoughts. "Somehow… He said to me… He wanted to be forgiven… Yeah, forgiven."

The group looked at her, still looking for answers. Aerith brought her hands up to her chest and folded them, overlapping each other, in a prayer stance.

"I want to find Cloud," Aerith finally answered. Her face was determined, but her eyes were smiling. "Yes, I must find Cloud."

Iori rolling over onto his back again, closed his eyes and said, "Not until morning. Tonight, we sleep here." He yawned and placed his palms behind his head and crossing his legs, already falling into a deep slumber.

Esmeralda smiled and nodded, "Guess you better rest up then. You have quite the journey ahead of you." She then grabbed some blankets and folded them into a pillow and placed them on the giant rug below them to sleep on.

"Good night, everyone," Quasi said, leaving the tent.

"But, where are you going?" Aerith said, concerned."

"To the bell tower… That is my home. Don't worry; I'll be back tomorrow before you leave," he said, smiling and waving to her.

Aerith smiled back and waved, then turned to her make shift bed and rest her head on the pillow Esmeralda had made for her. She closed her emerald eyes, but had a harder time falling asleep. All she could think about was the man that fell through her roof at the church.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Separate Challenges

Oh man, fourth chapter :]

I guess just read, I don't have much to say for it, especially at 4:40 am D8 Oh dear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Aerith managed to fall into a deep slumber, her memory flooded with events that had happened when she was alive. She often thought of the Cloud and everything he had done for her. She also thought of the darker haired man she knew earlier. Continuously, Aerith's mind flipped through scattered memories. She thought of the flowers in her church. They slowly waved back and forth in the weak breeze she imagined. Somehow, the flowers in her dream began to wilt and wither until they became a black ash. This bothered Aerith very much, as she dreamt herself trying to catch the ashes of the flowers. She watched the black ash flow through a burning door. In the doorway, flames grew higher and a pale face peered through it. The glowing greens eyes began to haunt her as they began more apparent and inched closer to Aerith sitting in the pile of grey and black ash. The face let out a sadistic grin. Aerith curled into a ball and began screaming as the church began to shake and crumble to pieces.

"Aerith…" the faint figure called out.

"N-no!" she screamed back, covering her ears.

"Aerith!" she heard a voice yelling out to her, though the face began to drift into darkness.

"Stop it! No!" Aerith yelled back out to the darkness, the room still shaking.

"Aerith!" a woman's voice now yelled.

Aerith opened her eyes to see a pair turquoise orbs staring at her with worry. Esmeralda was hovering over her with her arms on Aerith's shoulders. Esmeralda let go and sat on her back heels.

"Esmeralda?" Aerith questioned, then looking around the room, seeing Iori sitting straight upon his lounge seat.

"You were having an awful nightmare. You were screaming and trembling. I thought you were being kidnapped until we saw nobody else was here," she explained, playing with the end of one of her loose, dark curls.

Aerith apologized. "I'm sorry. I remember so much all of a sudden. How Cloud fell to me. How he'd always follow me and help me whenever I needed him… I remember now being very fond of him. And I remember this man… A sickly pale man with green eyes… They glowed unnaturally. He was very frightening."

"From what I'm aware," Iori finally chimed in, "his name was Sephiroth."

Aerith gaped and covered her mouth. "How did you know? How?"

Iori began explained the creature from the depths that he called upon to assist him in her resurrection. Aerith and Esmeralda both listened carefully as Iori spoke about what the demon had told him from the perspective of the water beast.

"I wasn't aware we had… demons…" Aerith admitted, though Esmeralda had seemed to have heard all of this before.

"We didn't until Iori came into this world," Esmeralda said, jokingly glaring at him, though Iori ignored her body language.

"I think you would refer to the beats as summons. Here," Iori responded, pulled out a small orb from his pocket. It reflected off the little light from the candles that were lit in the tent, giving off its cool blue and silver palette.

"A…materia?" Aerith questioned as she observed the orb.

"I suppose. I don't know much about these, other than you people managed to trap some into these orbs and make them into slaves," Iori said, shrugging.

"But, they weren't slaves to us…" Aerith said with some sadness to her tone.

"I don't know. This little one formed itself into this… What was it? Materia?" Iori asked, scrutinizing the small globe. "I summoned demons and monsters into this world, now I'm sending back to the bowls of which they came. But some have proven useful than harmful, I suppose. Like this one; I guess he became more of that lake's guardian than demon," Iori finished explaining.

Aerith sat quietly, soaking in all the new information. Esmeralda had actually lay back down to sleep and was breathing heavily on top of the rug the young women were sleeping on earlier. Aerith looked down to her than back up to Iori.

"Iori…" she began, feeling hesitant. "Why did you bring me back? I thought it was my time…I was…ready."

Iori thought for a moment before speaking, shifting his legs from one position to the other. "I was looking for that water demon in the lake. Once I found it, the beast was afraid to the Hell it was born from. We began negotiating why the creature should remain of the surface of the planet when it told me it was protecting something precious." Iori paused for a second before speaking again. "The demon claimed to be protecting an innocent young girl who sacrificed herself to save her friends. What a noble thing of you."

Aerith blushed for a moment than spoke, "But why bring me back? How did you do it? I don't understand…"

"You're soul was released to go into the beyond, however, that demon saw what you did and vowed to preserve your body in your original state and not let natural things decay your physical body. The creature of the lake said it warded off anything that would destroy your body. Rather nice, don't you think? Anyway, the demon said you have had many visitors. The creature said you were still needed in order to fill the missing gap that you loved ones have," Iori kept explaining, flinging the bright red bang away from his face.

"And you… then did what?" Aerith asked, nearly lost for words. Her eyes were already heavy from just learning of the sacrifice the demon offered to her.

Iori let out a small grin and continued, "I have, let's say, special abilities, right? I never performed a resurrection before, just summoning and banishing. You were a test of my true powers." Iori eyes seemed to have an usual glare as he said this, his mouth grinning wider.

Aerith, however, seemed more disturbed. "So, I was just an experiment for you?!" she yelled at him. All at once, the trust she had bestowed in him had slightly vanished.

"Did you honestly think you meant something, well, to me? I don't even know who you are, Miss Aerith Gainsborough. The demon earned its stay as long as I brought you back," he explained, crossing his arms.

Aerith frowned. "I-I thought you really meant to…help."

Iori sighed, "Well, it looks good for me. I brought you back, isn't that good enough. Oh, might I add I'm helping you back home? I have other things I could be doing than this." He's tone was much harsher while he gave her a sterner look.

Aerith slammed her hand on the ground and began to yell to him. "How can you claim to do good if you don't even believe in what you're doing?! You think if you use your powers to do good than evil you're a better person, but you're just as power hungry either way! It doesn't matter how you use you're powers, as long as you can act more powerful than before!" All the yelling caused Aerith to become short of breath and pant quicker.

Iori said nothing except, "You should rest, you're body still needs to recover." He lay back down on the lounge seat and shut his eyes, not before pushing away his long bang away first.

Aerith huffed and lay back down to the rug, resting her head on her pillow. Instead of her eyes closing, however, they welled up with small tears rolling down her soft, pinked cheeks.

The following mourning, Aerith was out of the tent and washing her face up by a nearby water spigot. She borrowed a towel from an older gypsy woman and continued to clean down to her feet, which had become rather filthy from the long walk and only wearing sandals. Esmeralda was already out into town, working the pedestrians for a few extra gold coins. Iori rolled off the couch and wandered throughout the Court of Miracles until her a found a familiar face.

"There you are. I wouldn't go wandering around alone," Iori said, already carrying a cloth to wash with. Aerith paid him no mind and continued with washing her feet. Iori grunted. "If you're mad about last night, I'd remind yourself that you are a lost girl with no home. If you wish to get anywhere, you must come with me."

Aerith only gave him small eye contact and then looked back down, rinsing between her toes. Iori just huffed and began washing his face. Aerith quickly dried off her legs and slipped on her sandals and briskly walked to the tent the group rested in that night. Iori never turned to watch her leaver, only to continue the current task at the moment.

Inside, Aerith was surprised to see Esmeralda and Quasimodo waiting for her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just went out to—"

"No need to explain," Esmeralda said smiling. "Here, Quasi and I came up with some extra money for you and Iori's journey." Quasimodo dug through his pockets and pulled out a small coin purse with a few gold pieces inside.

Oh, please, you mustn't," Aerith began to refuse, feeling terribly of all the trouble the must have gone through to get that money.

"This is nothing, doll, just a little something on the side. Please, take it," Esmeralda offered, pushing the tiny purse into Aerith's hand.

Aerith held onto the pouch quietly, her head bowed low. A small tear fell down her cheek and a tiny sniffing sound came from her.

Quasimodo touched her elbow. "What's wrong, it really wasn't a big deal to get the money."

Aerith shook her head. "I'm thankful, I really am. But, I don't know if I can leave with him," Aerith said, her voice quivering.

Esmeralda seemed rather shocked. "But why?"

Aerith shook her head once more. "He… I… I don't feel safe around him…"

Esmeralda placed her thumb on Aerith's chin and pulled her face up for her eyes could meet her own. "I know Iori seems like the kinda guy who's only in things for himself. But, you have to trust me. He's the only way you'll find you're way back home."

Aerith pondering then nodded. "He's just so… unkind."

Esmeralda smiled. "Yeah, he's a handful, trust me. He'll come around though. I know him."

Aerith trusted Esmeralda's word. She was the only one, besides Quasimodo at the moment, who seemed honest. And if street smart, headstrong Esmeralda says to trust him, than she must.

Moments later, Iori stepped into the tent, wearing new clothes than before. He wore a white v-necked tunic with a black buttoned vest, tucked into a pair of red slacks, held up by various belts, all having some purpose for holding spell books and items. Over the pants, he had on metal boots than came up just below his knee, engraved with intricate designs in black stain. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail with a black ribbon, though his signature bang still fell before his eye.

"It'll be midday soon," he began, sorting out his left over belongings, "He best hurry and be on our way."

Aerith turned to him, still holding the coin purse close to her with both hands. "I'm sorry," she said to him weakly.

"I know," was all he replied back, latching on the last item to his belt, a small leather pouch to hold the silver materia. It wasn't the answer Aerith expected, but she took Esmeralda's advice to just trust him.

"Thank you for everything," Aerith said, turning herself to Esmeralda and Quasimodo. She placed the small coin pouch in her woven bag and closed the flap.

"Any time you're in town, you know where to find us," Esmeralda said back with a wink.

Quasimodo stepped forward and added, "And please do. I want to show you the bells."

Aerith smiled sweetly to him and replied, "I would love to see the bells."

The group had now thinned to a duo, just after Iori received a small lecture from Esmeralda, which he only half listened to anyway. Exiting through the main doors, they walked out the underground cave path, which felt slightly drier than before, which Aerith was pleased about. They found the doors to the outside world and entered the vacant area, the weather being cloudier than the day before.

"Funny," Aerith said quietly. Iori could barely hear her, so he decided to only half listen. "I remember you're name and you seem to appear now. Have you remember me, too?"

She stood motionless for a moment as she looked up into the sky, studying the clouds above her head. Iori continued walking without here, only waving his hand to signal her to stop stalling and pick up her feet forward.

*

A while later, Cloud had returned to being fully clothed after Belle had hung his outfit to dry in the warm sun. She offered Cloud and Yuffie to stay for dinner and though, Cloud felt slightly intrusive, Yuffie jumped at the chance to take advantage of a home cooked meal. Cloud couldn't deny the fact, he too, was extremely hungry, he just played it off much more modestly. So, while Belle cooked a meal for her guests, Cloud and Yuffie helped her clean off the table and set up a place setting for each person having a meal.

"Oh, please, you don't have to do that!" Belle laughed, watching her guests work.

"Naw, it's fine with us, right Cloudy?" Yuffie hollered with a wide grin. Cloud let out a small grin and nodded.

Once the food was ready, the three of them sat and conversed at the wooden table. They chatted about simple things, of people they knew and the towns they were from. Yuffie was going on about how she one time managed to sneak into Cid's shop just before he opened up for the day and switched around all the price tags of items so customers would complain about how expensive his items were while his ship parts would cost nearly zilch to a local mechanic. Cid apparently blamed it on the moogles above shop until Yuffie got bored with messing with the old pilot. Belle laughed loudly and even Cloud let out a few small chuckles while sipping on his water.

"So, are you two siblings by any chance?" Belle asked out of the blue.

"Ha, no way! I'd be crazier than I am now if I had to be related to chocobo head here," Yuffie said shaking her head.

Cloud let out a small snort, "At least you admit to being crazy." Yuffie pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Belle just giggled more. "You act like you could be. It must be nice."

"We have our moments," Cloud admitted, making Yuffie squirm.

"Hey Cloud, may I ask you a favor?" Belle asked.

Cloud nodded and replied, "Sure."

Belle sighed, "Well, this will come off rather strange, so don't take this the wrong way…" Cloud became much more serious and alert while Yuffie's 'juicy gossip' face turned on. "I was hoping you could, oh my, it's so embarrassing."

"Go on," Yuffie egged, Cloud passing her a dirty look.

"Well, I was hoping you could just pretend to be my boyfriend, just for a day or two!" Belle squealed then sinking low in her chair.

Cloud and Yuffie's eyes both widened in bewilderment. Belle blushed.

"You see, I have this problem. His name is Gaston," Belle started to explain, "He's been trying to get my to marry him for a while. He just won't leave me alone. While drying you're clothes, I thought that maybe if I helped you, maybe you could…Oh, gosh, never mind, it's a stupid idea."

Cloud sunk lower in his chair as well. "I don't know—"

"Duh, of course he can do it, can't you Cloudy!" Yuffie all of a sudden yelled. Cloud looked at her with wide eyes, but Belle still sat low in her seat.

"I'm not trying to do anything uncomfortable. I thought if maybe if he saw me with another guy, he could just give up and move on," Belle explained silently on her side of the table.

Cloud rested his forehead to his hand. He let out a sigh then said, "I guess so, though I'm not sure how this'll work out."

Yuffie slammed her hand on the table. "Don't listen to him Belle, he doesn't know, but he's got all the girls chasing after him! Right Cloud, Jesse, Tifa, Aeri—"

"Enough!" Cloud yelled at Yuffie.

Without another word, Cloud excused himself from the table and left out the door. He headed down the field to the tiny stream that flowed towards Belle's cottage. He sat down on the grassy field with a heavy thud, curling his knees to his chin and folding his arms over them, burying his head in his head into the gap.

"Cloud! Wait!" a voice carried out to him. He didn't move at all and waited for the figure to come to him. The figure was Belle as she kneeled to down to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize—"

"It's not you're fault," he interrupted, finally picking up his head. He wasn't crying at all, just resting, though his face looked upset. "You just remind me so much of her."

"Of who?" Belle asked, who still wasn't well informed of neither Cloud nor Yuffie's past.

Cloud didn't answer straight forward. "The only thing is the eyes. Hers were green."

Belle understood now of Cloud's pain. She didn't need a name, looking into his eyes was enough to read that whoever this girl was, she was important to him.

"I'm sorry, you really don't have to," Belle said again.

"No, it's okay. I can help," he answered, staring into the stream. "I just don't want to fail this time." Belle still looked confused, her face was asking for more. Cloud just let out a smile and said, "You're not the first person to ask me to be a body guard."

Back in the house, Yuffie sat in her chair, her face concealed in her palms. She whimpered a few times, her shouldered jittering. _You idiot, Yuffie!_ She let out a small cry. _Of all things, you had to say that! You shouldn't been stabbed not her. At least she's smart to not say dumb crap like you do everyday!_ A few more sobs came out. _I just miss her so much, too..._ Seconds passed before she felt a set off arms wrap around her neck and a chin plopped on the top on her head.

"It's okay," the soft masculine voice said to her. "I over reacted."

At that moment Yuffie spun out of her chair, knocking it over to the floor, and fully grasped into Cloud and wrapped her arms tightly and sobbed hard.

"I-I…j-just m-m-miss her. S-s-so m-much…" Yuffie sniffled into Cloud's chest. He pat her head and nodded.

Yuffie never fully apologized, though she really meant to. Cloud got the idea however, and never asked for it. Bringing Yuffie to tears is a rare moment. It was enough to see that she really just wanted to have Aerith back as well, not just for Cloud's sake, but anyone who ever met her. Aerith's presence amongst friends was that irresistible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Bodyguard and The Boats

Chapter 5, hurrah! Not much else to say, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I do my best, but sometimes I slip up.

This is also pretty long, I hope nobody minds.

Thanks so much for reading this far! Please review if you want :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night for Cloud, Yuffie and Belle was of chatter by the fire place. When night fell, Belle offered to share her room with Yuffie for the time being, while giving Cloud the option to stay the night in her father's empty bed.

"Where is he anyway?" Cloud asked with a long yawn following it afterwards.

"He's out of town for the time being. He's an inventor, so he went to the city for a contest to show it off. We hope he wins something this year," Belle answered, rubbing her large brown eyes.

"Is he famous?" Yuffie asked.

Belle smiled, "Not yet, but we hope so! He's doing well, we live comfortably thanks to him. Though," she paused, "Many of the townsfolk think he's crazy, but I think he's a genius." The smile Belle had on earlier vanished.

Yuffie gave her a reassuring smile back. "Well, you gotta be crazy enough to try to change the world. That's not a bad thing!" White rows of teeth showed through her small mouth. Belle feeling better gave her back a small nod and grin.

"We best rest now," Cloud said breaking up the conversation. "It's getting late."

Belle and Yuffie both agreed and the trio left up the small set of stairs to each of their bedrooms. The all silently fell into a deep slumber and waited to reconvene until morning.

The following morning, the three new friends decided to go into town to help Belle shop for food. Since, she wasn't used to having guests, Cloud and Yuffie thought it'd be nice to go out together and get breakfast so Belle didn't have to cook so much again. Belle objected, but Cloud insisted he treat her to a day, even though Yuffie didn't care either way; she was just _starving_.

"Oh my gawd, I need food like, right now!" Yuffie whined, dragging her feet around the outdoor marketplace. Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"You ate so much yesterday, how can you even be as hungry as you are?" Cloud questioned, sounding already irritable.

"Thing of the past, today's a new day!" Yuffie chimed pounding a fist into the air. Cloud just sighed and looked at Belle who just sweetly smiled back. It shook him a little. The resemblance of Aerith got to him still.

A few minutes of shopping for specialty breads and jams, Belle gasped and hid behind Cloud with a stiff body.

"Uh… Belle?" Cloud questioned, trying to twist around to look at Belle.

"It's him!" she whispered, trying to avoid being seen, though pointing at the man a few feet away from them. Cloud followed her fingertip with his eyes and saw the man in front of them. Cloud gulped and his eyes widened.

"That's Gaston?!" he said loudly, Belle quickly hushing him.

The man the trio was now staring at was a hugely built figure, with muscles double the size of Cloud's arms easily. He had a distinct cleft in his chin and medium length hair tied back with a ribbon. He sported a red tunic over black slacks and high brown boots. Gaston held a shotgun with his right arm and a dead large bird in the other. Next to him was a short fat man with a large upturned nose and dressed in all black garments.

At the moment Cloud opened his mouth, Gaston turned towards his and let out a huge grin and threw the bird and gun at the shorter companion next to him.

"Belle! How good it is to run into on such a day as beautiful as you!" Gaston yelled, his hulking body stomping its way towards the group.

Belle, with her cover blown, stepped out from behind Cloud and forced a smile across her face. "Gas…ton…heh…"

Cloud and Yuffie said nothing, though the shorter, fatter companion winked and smiled flirtingly at Yuffie, causing her to cough and gag. Cloud elbowed her to shut up.

"What brings you out to town today. Not picking up anymore of those useless books you obsess with?" He asked in his charming voice.

Belle gritted her teeth in a smile and responded, "I'm out buying groceries… With my boyfriend…"

Gaston's nostrils flared as he glared at Cloud. "This weasel is your lover? Plegh…"

Belle wrapped her arms around Cloud's side and kept playing along, "My _one_ and _only,_" she emphasized on the singular terms. Cloud gulped again, continuing to stare at the behemoth of a man in front of him.

Gaston just laughed a roaring laugh. "Baw-hahaha! Oh, Belle, you can't be serious! This… _boy_… looks pathetic. You sure are a funny one, Belle."

Finally, Gaston struck a part of Cloud that made him snap. "Whatever, you brainless oaf. I could kick your mother fu—"

Before Cloud could finish, Yuffie grabbed Cloud by the mouth and tugged him down to her height, throwing Belle slightly off balance and nearly falling over.

"Heh, don't listen to him. Oh, Cloud, you and your big mouth," Yuffie joked, trying not to anger Gaston more

"Hmph, well, let's see about that. I challenge you, boy, to fight me. The winner gets Belle. Deal?" Gaston said, with an impish grin.

Cloud gritted his teeth and thought before he opened his mouth. "Fine, I accept."

Yuffie hit her hand to her forehead and shook it in disbelief. "You idiot."

Belle touched Cloud's arm and looked up to him, her expression full of worry. "Please, win…"

Cloud crossed his arms then let out a small grin himself, surprising everyone, even Gaston. "This should be a snitch. Name your terms. Anything else?"

Gaston huffed then answered, "Okay, in the middle of the square, so everyone can watch you squirm like a bug. Meet me there midday." He laughed in his roar then spoke again, "And yours?"

Cloud uncrossed his arms and made a fist his pumped in front of his chest. "No weapons, just us."

Gaston nearly lost it at that point, "Baw-haha! You're making this too easy, boy! Fine, I'll play along. Nothing but muscle! See you soon, loser."

Gaston and his lackey walked away in the opposite direction, laughing madly out loudly. Back at the group, Yuffie looked at Cloud and just shook her head more. Belle seemed rather helpless and guilt, knowing she got him into this terrible mess and may possibly really end up hurting her new friend.

Cloud, however was full of confidence. "Don't worry, I got this. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Do you have eyes?!" Yuffie yelled at him. "Uh, HEL-LO! Earth to Cloud, if you didn't notice, that guy, he's kinda HUGE!"

"So what, I've beaten up tougher guys. I've got this," Cloud replied back confidently. Belle was just quiet; she didn't know what to believe.

A few hours later, Gaston sat at the edge of the fountain where Cloud and Yuffie first met Belle. Gaston's companion paced back and forth scoping out the area of any sign of Gaston's opponent.

"Heh, looks like a no show. Wuddya say, Gaston?" the short fat man squealed out in his high-pitched voice.

"Patience, Lefou, he'll be here," Gaston said assuringly.

Only a few seconds later, the trio came forth, Cloud leading the pack while Yuffie and Belle followed closely behind. Gaston stood from his seat on the side of the fountain and stomped forward to the group.

"Well, well, if the little boy didn't show up to see how real men fight," Gaston teased, flexing his muscles in front of everyone. The display of strength seemed to form a tiny crowd of people, curious to what the infamous Gaston would be doing.

Cloud sniggered and responded, "We'll see about that when your face is in the dirt."

Gaston grunted began to put up his fists and heavily breathed out his large nostrils. Cloud pulled his leather gloves over his fingers then wriggled them until they fit snuggly on his hand. He put of his fists and heaved a few times. The men were at a stand still, waiting the other to make the first move. While the men stared at each other, the small group of spectators turned into a crowd of jeering townsfolk. Belle and Yuffie looked around then to each other, both reading each other's doubtful faces.

"Enough of this! GYAHHH!" Gaston thundered, charging at Cloud with a huge ball of fists.

Cloud, though much small, had the advantage of speed with his leaner body type. He easily sidestepped and dodged Gaston's first punched. Recovering his stance, Gaston charged again, roaring again just as loud.

"C'mon, Gaston, smash him up!" Lefou cheered loudly. Sneaking around the ring of people, Yuffie snuck up behind the fat dwarf and bonked him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out and making him fall flat on this face.

"Go Cloud! Lay one on him!" Yuffie yelled in response, cheering on her favorite fighter.

Cloud, now just dodging all of Gaston's punches, slid to the side and elbowed Gaston in the ribs, knocking out the huge man for a second and forcing him to back away for a moment.

"That's all you got? Bring it!" Gaston bellowed, charging again at Cloud, who somehow miscalculated Gaston's movement speed, and received a hard punch to the chest, causing Cloud to fly backwards and land on his back. Gaston laughed sadistically and ran towards Cloud, before he could regain his footing, Gaston jumped in the air and was now flying down with his elbow swooping in faster.

"Look out!" Belle screamed, alerting Cloud to roll over quickly and miss Gaston's last move.

Cloud and Gaston both regained their stances and started off where they had begun. However, Cloud was still full of energy, only exerting himself minimally while Gaston putting all of his power in one punch, had worn himself out much quicker.

Cloud stretched his arms to his toes then bounced back up in his ready stance. "Good warm up, but it's getting serious now!"

Gaston huffed and cracked his neck. He knew that either Cloud was only taunting him or that he was serious and still full of energy to keep fighting, whereas Gaston was ready to throw in the towel. He thought of his reputation and shook it off. _How can I lose to this kid? Fight 'til the end!_

Before finishing his thoughts, Cloud thrust forward and socked Gaston in the cheekbone. Gaston fell to the ground, hard. Cloud clenched and unclenched his fist and waited for the brute to get back up for more. After waiting a second, Cloud relaxing and walked towards Gaston's body, hovering over him. Gaston just lay there, motionless.

"Is he dead?" Yuffie's voice was heard over Cloud.

He shook his spiky blonde locks. "No, just knocked out."

Soon, Belle joined them and crouched over next to Cloud. She was amazed as well and excited. "You're the first person to ever defeat Gaston."

Cloud widened his eyes quietly and looked around. The crowd of townsfolk just watched in awe of Cloud as he took down the grizzled man. Few of the women whispered and smiled while watching Cloud intensely. The men gossiped as well, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Soon, Lefou ran over and began to shake Gaston's body and yelping. "Gaston! Gaston! Pull yourself together!"

"Oh, hush up piggy, he'll be fine!" Yuffie spat kicking over the short and fat man.

"We'll be back and you'll pay for this! You'll see!" Lefou shouted again, pulling Gaston's body away from the fountain and into the crowd.

"Yeah, I doubt it," Cloud said quietly, pulling himself up off the ground and back on his two feet. He helped Belle up who then brushed off he own apron.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you," she began blushing, "but at least he'll never bother me again."

Before Cloud could speak, Yuffie said loudly, "Eh-ny time! You just call us whenever you need us, right Cloud?"

Cloud, though, just stood silently, looking up into the clear blue sky. "Yuffie," he said. Both women looked at him confused, waiting for him to speak again. "I think it's time we leave here."

Yuffie began to protest. "W-wait! Why? We just got here! Oh, c'mon Cloud! Just one more day."

Belle stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Is it her?" Cloud looked down from his gaze and onto Belle. He only shrugged. Belle nodded and continued, "If you find her, please come back here. We can have a small party."

Cloud stood for a minute before saying anything. "But… I don't even know… How do I find someone that might not ever be found?"

Belle just smiled sweetly and put her hand from his arm to the left side of his chest. "If you believe she's out there, this will know."

Cloud put one of his hands over hers. "My heart?" he asked. Belle nodded.

Just then, Yuffie chimed in. "Well, if she's in yours, then she's in mine, and mine is saying 'Yuf, let's get this show on the road!'" she shouted, bouncing with her own hand on her heart.

Cloud nodded with a small grin. He took his hand off Belle's and knelt down in front of her. Her and Yuffie's eyes widened, not expecting Cloud to put himself in that position. He kissed Belle's hand softly, he face turning a deep shade of pink.

"It was a pleasure being you're bodyguard, Miss Belle," he said charmingly.

She giggled back, pulling him back onto his feet. "I've got just _one_ more thing to ask of you." Cloud listened, though his shoulders slumped slightly. Belle smiled with assurance and said, "When you find her, be sure to be the best bodyguard, okay?"

Cloud nodded and smiled back, happily accepting her request. Yuffie hugged Belle and waved as Cloud and her walked away from town, back to the forest. Walking down the path, Cloud had his hands behind his head, a small smirk escaping from his face.

Yuffie groaned, "What are you so happy about?" Cloud sighed and pulled his hands back down.

"You and Belle both think Aerith's out there, right? I'm starting to believe so, too," he explained back.

Yuffie nodded and grinned. "Yup, a wild goose chase to find a possible not dead girl covered in sea weed."

"Yuffie!"

"I'm kidding, sheesh, can't a girl get a break?"

"Yuffie…"

*

Crossing the horizon, Iori and Aerith has walked for hours without saying much to each other. She was exhausted and Iori had not stopped since they left the Court of Miracles.

"Um, Iori?" Aerith spoke softly, panting. "Where are we going exactly?"

He stopped for the first time and looked back to her, swinging his ponytail behind him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" his voice seemed a bit distant, as if he was waking from a dream.

"Uh, where are we going exactly?" he asked again, speaking up a bit more.

"Oh, uh, a harbor," was his vague reply.

"Like a boat?" Aerith asked again, still confused.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Aerith, like a boat."

Aerith pulled the strap on her purse closer to her chest, embarrassed. Iori sighed and felt slightly bad for picking on her, thought he didn't understand why she would ask if boats were in a harbor.

"Look, we're talking a boat that will take us to another world away. You're looking for him right? Well, we have to find him; he's just not going to fall into our lap. For all you know, he's moved on from the life you had and left it behind. So the best thing you can do is trust me and follow my lead. Got it?" he explained at her harshly. Aerith just nodded in reply and didn't say another word. They continued their walk in silence, just as before.

Not to long after, they arrive at a nearby town towards the edge of a waterfront. Aerith was happy to see some civilization but she couldn't find herself getting out of the funk she was in. Iori had been either been forcefully friendly that is was intimidating, or harshly cold to her, not saying anything at all. Either way, she wasn't comfortable traveling with him, even though Esmeralda, someone she had grown to admire, assured her he would protect her.

"See the port?" Iori said finally, breaking the long silence between them. Aerith squinted and found the port where all the ships gathered and nodded back to Iori quietly. "I want you to find the ship called _The Interceptor_, got it? Wait for me there. What ever you do, _don't_ get on the ship without me. Got it?"

_Got it?_ It was starting to become his catch phrase with her, making her feel like she was a child again. She glared at him angrily and replied with a snap, "Yes, I _got it_."

"Hmph," he grunted heading away from her and deeper into town. Aerith huffed and made her way towards the tall ships, avoiding contact with anyone, as if it would worry her guardian.

She arrived at all the ships. There has must have been at least ten to twenty ships parked at the docks, swaying as the small waves pushed and pulled away from the cool breeze kissing her pink cheeks. Aerith walked along the street were merchants and travelers were busily walking alongside her going about their daily routine.

Aerith read the names of the ships as she walked along, looking out for the specific name Iori has given her. About four ships along her walk, she found _The Interceptor_ swaying at the docks, sailors preparing the ship and cleaning the surface on top. Aerith, clearly understanding not to proceed to walk onto the boat, waited on bench near a tin café that greeted travelers coming on and off the ships.

She handed had to wait long before Iori had found her waiting patiently on the bench, watching people pass before her eyes. Before he approached her, he brushed his bang from his eye and sighed. "Try not to be such an ass this time…" he said to himself as he pressed on to meet her.

Without saying a word, he pulled up next to her and sat down, slouching his head forward. Aerith said nothing, but acknowledged his arrival by scooting over and giving him room to sit next to her. It was quiet for a minute until Iori spoke.

"Hey," he said softly, his voice still deep and hoarse. Aerith looked up to his face but remained mute. "I know I'm not the easiest to cope with. I'm not trying to make you frightened."

Aerith's mouth opened slightly. It was a very bold apology and his attitude was bothering himself as much as it bothered her. 'I-it's okay… really…" she replied, trying not to make him feel badly, though she secretly hoped he saw how much he had been mocking her.

"It's really not…" he said back calmly. He looked from the boats to her eyes. "If you're going to trust me, I can't be making you feel bad. Defeats the purpose for everything."

Aerith just nodded back, "Yeah."

"So," he continued, "If I do anything or say anything that bothers you, speak up. Okay?"

She just smiled back. "I'll do my best."

Iori let out another one of his charming grins. As much as she liked seeing him smile, she secretly wish he wouldn't for the sake that it made her wish Cloud had a smile as dazzling as his. Iori reaching into his vest pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper.

"Here, I bought us these. Ship passes, you can't get on without one," Iori explained, handing her one of the small slips.

"Oh, this is why you asked me to wait?" Aerith questioned. "You could've just said you needed me to wait so you could buy them."

Iori chuckled, "I told you, I'm working on it."

Aerith smiled back and asked, "Well, are you ready?"

"Ah, yes, shall we?" He answered back, standing himself up and reaching out his hand to her. She gladly took it and slipped her arm between his and linked it together as they walked up to _The Interceptor_. She was glad to see he was in better spirits as he began discussing with her the route the boat was taking and were they would end up traveling to in the end.

"…leaving us at Agrabah. The heat it terrible, but dry. I'd watch out for the scorpions. Vicious little beats," Iori said, wrapping up his travel plans with Aerith.

They had be given permission to go on board and a sailor guided them around the ship until they reached their room down in the ships cabin area.

"Room 212, enjoy," the hulking seaman said, leaving Iori with the keys to the room. The duo entered the room and saw that there was only one bed for both of them to share.

"Um, Iori…" Aerith began, but was soon cut off.

"Not to worry, I've reserved the room next door for myself. A joint room, see," he said, walking to a white painted door and unlocking it. Inside, just as he said, was a smaller bedroom and dresser for Iori to use.

"Oh, I see, I am relieved," Aerith said, exhaling. She soon realized her tone and was quick to explain herself, "I mean, not that I don't trust you, it's just that, you know, being a man and a woman, you know, that, we're, you know…"

Iori just laughed, "I do _know_. Now rest up, you must be tired."

Aerith didn't think of it until now how attractive the bed had become. She just nodded as Iori left her room into his own and shut the door quietly behind him. Soon enough, Aerith found herself curled up under the sheet of her bed, drifting off into a deep sleep, the motion of the waves rhythm soothing her body, cradling her to sleep.

In midst of her dreaming, she soon was interrupted by violent shaking.

"Aerith!" a husky voice called out to her. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to understand what was happening.

"Aerith, damnit, get dressed!" Iori said, shaking her more. Aerith rose from her bed and stretched her arms out and rubbing her eyes.

"What going on?" she yawned, trying to wake her limbs up by grabbing her toes.

Iori look at her tensely and leapt close to her face, his expression serious and tense. "Pirates."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Unexpected Reunion

Whoa, long chapter.

None of this focuses on Cloud and Yuffie's journey.

So, this is a long chapter about pirates and....Turks.

Yup, spoilers, out favorite Turks made a Disney/FF crossover appearance.

Anyway, enjoy :] Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pirates?!" Aerith exclaimed, finally being fully awakened.

"Yes, after the ship set sail, while were asleep," Iori answered, gathering his things together and throwing them together.

"What are we to do?" Aerith asked, panicking.

"We leave this cabin area, they're searching for this to take rick travelers things. We may not be rich, but I'm sure they'd find some value in our things… or _you,_" he warned, strapping his pouches to his belts.

Her eyes widened. "What would they want with me?" she questioned, lacing up her sandals.

Iori smirked and turned to her. "Well," he started, "what would any man what?"

Aerith's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. "Don't be dirty, Iori." He just snorted in return.

Just moments later, the heard the floor creaking outside their room. Iori turned to her and put his finger to his mouth. Aerith's face became pale and tried not to make a sound.

They heard voices outside, but they were unrecognizable and were muffled by the sound of sea waves and pattering of footsteps. Aerith looked to Iori but kept a clear expression at the door.

Suddenly, they heard knocking.

"Oi, we know you're in there! Open up!" a scrawny voice yelled as he tried opening the door. Iori turned to Aerith and shook his head. "We said, _Open up!_"

Aerith shuttered as the pirates began to knock down the door. She ran to Iori, who grabbed onto her and held her close.

"I need to get behind me…now!" Iori yelled to her. Aerith quickly flung herself behind him as the wooden door broke open. Iori stuck out his hand and let out a deep roar.

"Gyahh!" From Iori's palm, a blast of violet flames shot at the pirates coming inside the room. Men were blown away from his blast while singeing the doorway a bit.

"This way," Iori bellowed while grabbing Aerith and running out the door, jumping over the bodies of pirates lying on the ground, moaning.

Aerith could barely keep up with Iori's speed. It's like he was nearly flying past doors. Though traveling at such speeds, he never let go of Aerith's hand, which she was grateful for, knowing she'd probably become lost through all the corridors in the ship.

"We must make it to the top of the ship. At least there we can jump," Iori instructed, still never stopping through the hallways.

"Jump?!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Yes, and we can swim to shore. We mustn't have made it too far in one night," Iori responded, finally stopping at a door. "Here, this should take us outside."

He tried jerking the door open, but it was locked. He fiddled with the handle some more until he gave up with frustration. "Damnit! Don't have time for this!" With that, Iori stuck out his arm again and blasted the door open with his purple flames.

Once the door was destroyed, the duo ran out through the opening and found themselves in another situation. The door did lead them outside like Iori expected. However, he didn't expect to see a battle going on outside. On the exposed ship, parties of sailors and pirates went back and forth, dueling fiercely with swords and other weapons. Not only that, Iori observed, but there seemed to also be pirates fighting _other_ pirates.

"What the…" Iori said under his breath, before a gritty swashbuckler ran past him, hurdling over cannons, being chased other more brightly colored pirates. Aerith, peeked over his shoulder, then pushed him out of the way as soon as she saw one of the grimy pirates aiming a gun in their direction.

"Look out!" she yelled, flying in the opposite direction of Iori. Iori seeing the hole being made from where he was standing he nodded at Aerith and thanked her before he found himself guiding another one of his oddly colored fire balls at a gunman.

Aerith found a spot to hide under a ladder leading to the upper deck with barrels and loot stacked on top of one another. Iori continued to battle against pirates and sailors alike, no matter what faction they belonged to at this point. Aerith watched her bodyguard used his natural summoning abilities to fight his enemies. Though he presented himself as a striking person in public, as a fighter it was like watching a monkey dance.

When Iori fought, he stood hunched over, like he had some kind of terrible back problem. His hands would clench and unclench likes cats claws, ready to rip apart its prey. Whenever he summoned his purple flames, he would thrust his entire body into one motion, yet somehow regain his footing and lunch again at his opponent. Aerith would've normally found this hilarious, seeing how this is so different then what she normally saw, but the situation called for her to keep a sharp eye and stay out of any bad circumstances that could make things any worse.

However, the circumstances just did.

As Aerith peeked through a tiny crack formed between two crates, she felt her arm being tugged hard. She fought the pull until it became so rough, it nearly threw her out her hiding area. When she looked up to her captor, Aerith' eyes widened and her body became numb.

"R-Reno?" she stumbled out her words. Her body was motionless and numb.

A lanky, tall bright red haired man hovered over her in a dark, disheveled dress suit. He held back much of his wild hair behind a pair of dark goggles and the rest of it tied back into a long ponytail. His face was thin and had define cheeky bones with red markings under his eyes.

"Now, what is a beautiful young lady, such as yourself doing in a fight like this?" Reno said; his voice sharky and sarcastic.

Another man, dressed in the same suit, but was much more well kept and refined, straightened out his black tie and glared at Reno through his sunglasses.

"R-Reno, do you know who that is?!" The bald man said to his partner with a much deeper and nervous tone.

"What are you talkin' about partner, this is just some---Wait a second?" Reno said, reanalyzing Aerith's face and figure. "G-Gainsborough?!"

Aerith yanked her arm from his grasp and straightened herself out. "What are pigs like you doing here?!"

"Why are you still alive?" Reno asked back, now in more shock than Aerith had been at first.

Before they could get to talking, a scraggly pirate ran in their direction with long black dreads tied behind a burgundy bandana. "I don't mean to intrude on this… Little party here, but, we have problem…Reno," the pirate said, slurring his words like a drunk.

"Pipe down, Sparrow, I think plans have changed…" Reno said back, keeping his blue eyes locked on Aerith.

The pirate looked at the bald partner of Reno's and asked, "Wait, Rude---the lass?" He quickly ducked and yelled to one of his fellow gritty pirates, "Ey! Watch it, ya worthless dog!"

Aerith also ducked out of the way, scowling up at the three men hovering over her. "What do you want with me, Turks?!"

Reno shook his head and crouched down to look at her. "Well, not sure yet. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Aerith got back onto her feet and pushed Reno away from her and snapped, "Aren't you supposed to be doing Shinra's dirty work?"

"Calm down," Reno said very careless tone. "We're just here, uh…"

"Researching sea beasts," Rude finished, not shortly after taking down two pirates and an _Interceptor_ seaman.

"_Sea beasts?!_" Aerith questioned loudly. She could hardly believe anything they said. The pirate with the long dreads came up to her, eyed her for a moment then swaggered before answering her question.

"Aye," he smiled, "Sea beasts."

"Well, if that isn't the biggest load of---"

"Aerith!" a low masculine voice yelled to her. Iori was running her, battle worn and panting. 'What the hell are you doing?!"

"Uh…" she tried speaking, but she honestly had no real excuse for just standing there and conversing while a battle of three parties was happening right before her eyes.

"Is this a brother of yours, Reno?" the swashbuckler asked, pointing out to Iori. Iori and Reno eyed one another and glared for a moment.

"Eh, never seen him before," Reno responded, tapping his short rod against his shoulder.

"Ah, I swear," the pirate began to smile under his thick mustache and braided goatee, reveling a gold tooth, "…you both look, _so_ much alike."

Iori simply grunted, as well as Reno. Rude let out a small smile, then tripping a brightly colored pirate onto his face.

"Doesn't matter, the girl is coming with me," Iori barked, grabbing Aerith's arm and dragging her away from the group.

"Heh, I don't think so," Reno said back, grabbing her other free arm.

"Um…" Aerith tried to speak up, but was easily overlooked.

"What the—no, get out of here," Iori spat back, pulling on her harder, causing her to wince.

"Nice try, but we're talking Miss Gainsborough with us," the other red head shot back, pulling the opposite way.

All of a sudden, she felt a tug at her braid from a third party. She cried out louder.

"I think it's best if she came with us," a new voice said, surprising everyone else around the young woman.

"Will everyone let go of me?!" Aerith screaming, pulling her head forward and yanking her arms back to her torso. "What is going on here?!"

"My lassy," a older pirates voice said to her, "Aren't you just the feistiest maiden this side of the ocean?"

"Who are _you?!_" Three voices said in unison. Aerith turned to see a pirate dawned in red garments and a huge red hat. He had long black wavy hair and a thin and curly mustache. His right hand was replaced buy a shiny sliver hook, which gave way to his name.

The pirate smiled under his long pointy nose and began to speak to the tiny crowd. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain James Hook. And I, will be commandeering this ship."

As Captain Hook cleaned his teeth with his slivery hook, the mangier pirate swaggered over into his face and smiled again to reveal his gold took again. "On the contrary, Jimmy, but, I, Captain Jack Sparrow plan to commandeer this ship. So, you and you pastel pretty mateys can scurry on off this ship… And leave this operation to _real_ pirates… Savvy?"

"Arrrrgh…" Hook growled back.

"Arrrrgh," Jack just said in response.

"Ugh!" Aerith shrieked, stomping her feet. "Who cares?!"

Iori quickly jumped at Aerith and whispered angrily in her ear. "Don't provoke them!"

"All I know is, Gainsborough, forget about sea beasts, we've found something much _better_," Reno said, smirking mischievously. "So, why would we pass up such a great opportunity, eh, Rude?" His partner just chuckled, pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Not on my watch, Red," Iori said, pulling Aerith closer to him.

"Heh, look who's talkin'. And, please, it's Reno," he said back in a bored tone.

Iori leaned to Aerith, his lips nearly brushing the tips of her ears. She blushed slightly, then realized Iori was saying something to her.

"…on my word, jump," he whispered to her, her eyes widening. He took notice and spoke again. "Just trust me," he whispered gritting his teeth. She only nodded in return.

Reno, easily reading through the strategy being formulated yelled to them. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He sounded much more authorative now then ever before, pointing his rod at the duo, flicking a switch that created sparks at the end of it. "Really, I wouldn't." Rude stood quietly cracking his neck and stretching his hands in and out of fists.

"Haha! Fools, where do any of you think you're going? If you hadn't noticed, you have no men left! Hahaha!" Captain Hook jeered, laughing uncontrollably at the situation now. The group looked around to see the brightly colored pirates over powering the grittier seamen, while the sailors of the ships all laid out on the deck unconscious. "So, I think, you all with be coming with me now. Seize them, boys!"

Just after his command, a horde of pirates under Hook's command came charging at the group. Reno and Rude tried fighting them off, but were quickly out numbered an taken done easily. Iori put up a better fight, using his special purple flames to ward off the pirates. Unfortunately, he had worn himself out from fighting earlier and was taken down shortly after. Aerith and Jack bothered not to fight back and let Hook's buccaneers take them away deep into the ship.

Hours later, in the ships deep cellars, Reno, Rude, Jack, Iori and Aerith found themselves tied up and placed in lockups, removed of all weapons and belongings. Iori sat with Aerith, while Reno and Rude also shared a cell. Jack was the only one left alone.

"This is just great," Aerith pouted tugging at the ropes holding her arms back behind her. It seemed everyone was just as tied up as she was, except Iori, who has metal chains links around his. The pirates were not so stupid to think he could just burn away the ropes and set free everyone else.

"Got any ideas, partner?" Reno said out loud, implying his query at Rude. He got no response back.

"Let me get this straight, now, Turk-man," Jack began in his seemingly drunken manner, "You say you need my help to find "sea beasts". You find this lassy and now plans have changed. And in the end, I couldn't really give two gold teeth about her, but what does mean for me?"

Reno chuckled, "Once we get out of this shit-hole of a boat, return back to Shinra headquarters, give up the girl and all that jazz, I'd say double what we talked about."

"You lousy jerk! I'll die before I go back to Shinra!" Aerith hollered back at the opposing red head.

"Here's the funny thing that makes you so valuable now, Miss. But the fact you _already_ were," Reno said, his evil smirk never leaving his face.

"That's even if you get out of here, Red," Iori spat, never ceasing on rattling his shackles.

"Will you cut that out?!" Jack yelled at Iori who just continued against his will.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror, _Red?_" Reno asked, peeved.

"Hmph," grunted Iori.

Aerith actually giggled at this. "Funny, you two are rather similar. Bright long red hair. Sinister demeanors."

"Are you implying something Gainsborough?" Reno snapped, trying to wriggle out of his own rope knots.

"No," she said cheerfully. "But it's kind of interesting, don't you think?"

Iori groaned, "Whatever."

In silence, the group sat, once in a while someone trying to break free from their binds. Aerith sighed and began thinking about how if she never got out of the ship, if she'd be left to die in that cell. Or, if they all managed to escape, how she would end up trapped at Shinra, the company who kidnapped her and tried doing twisted experiments before… before… She began to whimper.

"Cloud…" she whispered, pulling her knees closer to her face.

Though she thought she was talking to herself, everyone could hear her.

"You still stuck on that pain-in-the-ass?" Reno commented annoyingly.

"What's it to you, Turk?" Aerith spat back, holding back tears.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were still stuck on that pain-in-the-ass," he just said back, matter-a-factly.

"Well, for your information, yes, I still am stuck on him. And I was looking for him until you three made your appearances," she retorted.

"Well, for _your_ information, you were the last thing on our mind. On top of that, it's not _us_ you got you stuck in this situation. It's those blasted pirates," Reno said to her.

"I resent that, Turk-y," Jack added, incase everyone else forgot his was also listening in.

"Aw, just shut it," Reno finally ending the conversation.

Again the room was quiet.

Aerith buried her head into her knees. "Cloud…where are you?" she cried quietly. Iori sighed and said nothing.

However, Jack did have something, not so reassuring, to say. "Look, little missy," he said frustrated, "Unless this "Cloud" thing of yours is really that crafty and able to find and get us out of this predicament, I recommend you stop begging and start thinking of real ways to get us out of here!"

A few quite moments later, Reno opened his mouth again. "He's not there, Aerith."

She perked up her head and stared at Reno's dusty blue eyes. "W-what?"

Reno exhaled. "He left. Not just him, that space man and the ninja went with him."

"Yuffie and Cid?"

"Yeah… Gone," he responded.

Rude spoke up for the first time since they were on deck. "Tifa, Barret, Experiment thirteen and Cait Sith were left behind."

"But why?" Aerith asked, shocked at the news of her comrades.

Reno jumped back in the conversation. "Blame your boyfriend or whatever. Cloud up and left the city, wait, _planet_. I guess Cid and Yuffie were working on the latest and greatest and asked if Cloud wanted to ride. Before everyone knew, poof, they hadn't come back for months. Fancy that…"

Aerith couldn't believe her ears. "So you're telling me not only they're nowhere to be found? But they left the planet?!"

"That's right," Reno said in his lazy voice. "Cloud left Tifa all alone and Reno had to come to pick up the pieces."

Aerith was confused now. "What are you talking about?"

"Heh, oh Gainsborough, boy you've missed out. Shinra's turned a new leaf. We're no longer a power company. We're trying to rebuild what we've done wrong."

"I can't believe any of that," Aerith spat angrily.

Rude chimed in again. "It's true. Turks now run missions to find new resources and use them to benefit the world in non-harmful ways."

"What does Tifa and sea monsters have to do with everything?" Aerith asked, her brain jumbled up with new information that didn't seem to connect and make sense.

"Well, about the sea beasts, who needs them, right? So, find them, kill them, and hey, feed a city," Reno answered happily. Aerith still shook her head.

"Can't manage to live without killing, Turk," Aerith retaliated.

"Calm down," Reno assured, "Turks aren't supposed to kill people anymore. It's… not good for company morale." Aerith was just disgusted with both Turks at this point. Reno could read it all over her face. "Look, Gainsborough, whether you like it or not, things have changed. As for Tifa and I—"

Aerith interrupted him. "You _and _Tifa?!"

"Yes!" Reno snapped, "Get over it Aerith! Tifa and a Turk! She realized, as you should to, that your little terrorist organization also killed people! Yes, you and your little sweetheart, Cloud, killed people, too! So, don't play innocent with me, we all know you're not all sugar."

That struck Aerith hard. The thing was, Reno was right. The group she belonged to, AVALANCHE, had killed people to reach their ultimate goal. They had to hurt others in order to make a point. Aerith felt a terrible sinking feeling and buried her head back into her knees. A killer. Something she never saw herself. She watched her friends save the planet. For the greater good, or so she thought. She now, just felt a terrible sense of shame.

Jack coughed and changed the subject. "Aye, now that all of us thieves and murders are out of the closet, can we _please_ find a way to get out of this!"

Rude interjected, "I don't think we should assume…" He nodded at Iori, who just shook his head in return.

"No, I've done my fair share of—"

"Just shut up! Arrrgh!" Jack yelled bouncing and shaking, his dreads whipping around like tentacles.

Everyone sat quietly and really began to ponder how to get out of the jail cells in the bowels of the ship. Bodies shifted uncomfortably, Reno whining every chance he got. Suddenly, Aerith had an idea.

"Iori…" Aerith mentioned. He gave her all ears. Aerith twisted her body around and scooted her backside towards him. "…Can you try to—"

"Already got you covered," Iori said, his voice sounding much more upbeat. He did the same, turned his back to Aerith and brushed his hands over hers. He felt the ropes binding her and made sure his hands kept away from her skin.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to a get a little hot," Iori apologized ahead of time. Slowly, a tiny flame emerged from his fingertips and seared the ropes around her wrists. Steadily, the ropes burnt away and then unraveled around Aerith's hands.

She slipped her arms from the burning ropes and stretched out her limbs. "It worked!" she exclaimed happily. From there she began fiddling with Iori's iron shackles, but she needed a key to free him.

"Iori, I'm…"

"On the hook," Jack interrupted. "Over there!"

Watching Jack's dark eyes, Aerith saw the set of old oxidized keys hanging on a hook on the side of the damp wooden walls. "It's too far away, I can't reach that."

Reno looked at the wall and below it was his electro-rod on the floor. "Gainsborough! The rod! Get my rod!" He shouted over to her.

Next to her and Iori's cell, the wall that contained to the keys also contained everyone's belonging and weapons. Unsure of the distance, Aerith doubted she could reach Reno's rod.

"I think it may be too far from my reach," Aerith complained.

"Just try it!" Jack encouraged.

Aerith, giving in, reached threw her cells poles and outstretched her hand to the probe. Her fingertips barely brushed the steel cylinder. "I…I…"

"Just a littler further, Aerith," Iori pressured.

Just as she nearly could turn the electro-rod towards her advantage, the ship tilted and flew Aerith and everyone else over on their backs.

"Ugh…" they all groaned, trying to get back onto their backsides. Aerith let out a small cry and kicked the cell with her foot. Just then, Rude called out to her.

"Aerith! The rod!"

Turning to attention to the wall, she saw the rod had rolled over to her, letting her easily snatch it through her cell. "I got it!"

Before using the rod to get the keys, Reno warned her, "Watch out! Press that button and call it quits!"

Aerith nodded and turned to the keys hanging on the wall. It was easier that she thought getting the keys down and into her grasp. She turned to Iori and found the right key and freed him from the shackles. And, just as easily as she freed Iori, she opened her cell and walked out with him by her side.

"Good job, you two, now, just let us—" Reno began but was soon cut off.

Aerith just turned her eyes and glared at the lanky, red haired man. "As if, Reno."

His face looked startled. "Hey! You can't just leave us here!"

Iori looked at Aerith. "He's right, he helped us. He could be of further use to us." Aerith glared and thought for a second. He was right. Reno had helped her with his electro-rod. However, her deep feelings of hatred for the man lingered.

Without saying a word, she handed Iori the set of old keys and folded her arms to her chest. Iori took them and freed the Turks along with Jack Sparrow in his own cell. Once they were all free, Reno, touched her shoulder, causing her to jerk away quickly.

"Hey, look," he tried saying, but she refused to look at him. He just sighed and in a genuine voice said, "Thanks… Aerith."

Unfamiliar with his tone, she turned and looked at the wild haired red head. He honestly looked grateful, his dusty blue eyes glimmering. She couldn't help but just nod and smile in return.

"You two ready?" Iori remarked, flipping his bang away.

"Yeah…" she responded.

"Aye, mateys, let's rid these scaverous dogs!" Jack cheered.

"Aye Captain!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Deserted in the Desert

Well, here's a Cloud and Yuffie centric chapter, no mentioning of Iori and Aerith's saga.

The duo crash land into Agrabah. And that's all I'm letting out :]

Please review! I'm so happy you all would make it this far T^T I love you all3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Gummi ship hiding in the forest in the outskirts of town, Cloud and Yuffie lifted out from the world's atmospheric hold and delve back into starry skies. Cloud sat back into his pilot's seat while Yuffie strapped in tightly into the passengers seat.

"Let's try not to get ourselves into another tight situation like that again, okay Cloudy?" Yuffie whined as she began dreading the next course the ship would take her on.

"You and me both," Cloud responded, sympathizing with his companion. "Where to next?"

"Uhh, beats me… What's the list again?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud brought up the map on the Gummi ship menu and began reading out loud the list of places nearby. "Well, there was that jungle… Some desert-like world…Oh, here's a new one… completely underwater…" he said, the last one made his voice sound remorseful.

"What's with the 'boo-hoo' voice? I want to go in water! Hel-loo?! Mini vacation!" Yuffie began to squeal with excitement.

Cloud sighed, "No thanks. I'm not much of a water guy."

Yuffie huffed, "Guh, you not much of an anything guy! Seriously pecker head, when will you loosen up?!"

"Pecker head?"

"You heard me! Pecker head! Pecker head!" Yuffie began pestering Cloud more, continuing to insult him over and over again.

Finally, he snapped and glared at Yuffie. "Shut up! I'm going to beat the crap out of you unless you stop!"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue. "Try me, pecker head! Gya-haha!"

Cloud snapped and tried to get at her, only for the slick ninja to quickly snap out of her chair and run away still laughing and screaming 'pecker head' loudly. Cloud lunged after her, accidentally hitting his head against the computer dock across from his seat.

"Ouch, hey…What the?!" Cloud began, but suddenly his felt the ship jerk and move out of control.

"Look what you did, you idiot pecker head!" Yuffie yelled pointing to the screen upfront the ship. "We're flying without a destination!"

Cloud jumped back to his feet and tried pressing a few buttons to retrieve control over the ship. "Maybe you should shut up once in a while, you annoying pest!"

"I could say the same about—wahh!" Yuffie shrieked, tripping over her seat and tumbling backwards into the cabin.

"I-I can't get back! No, no! This is bad," Cloud panicked, trying everything he can to regain control of the Gummi ship. Another jerk and Cloud was again sent flying back, landing hard on Yuffie.

"Never mind about you being skinny! Ahh, get off me!" She screamed, kicking and punching Cloud off of her.

Cloud rolled off them looked outside. His eyes widened with fear as her ran towards the window. "Yuffie…" he said quietly.

Yuffie stood back up and rubbed her backside. "What now, chocobo head?"

"Strap in tight… We're going to crash," he said as calmly as he could. Yuffie ran to the same window and began screaming.

"This can't happening! Oh my gawd! Ahh!" she screeched loudly.

"Strap in, Yuffie!" Cloud called out to her, running into the main pilot's chair and fastening his belt. Yuffie ran after him and pulled her seat belt tightly and held onto the armrests. She squinted her eyes tightly and yelled.

"Are we gunna die?!" she screamed while beginning to whimper.

Cloud held his breath and yelled back, "Maybe!"

Yuffie sobbed louder, "But there's so much I wanted to tell you before I—I—AHH!" The duo screamed loudly as the sirens of the Gummi ship rang loudly. The ship went underway and spiraled down into a mysterious planet below.

_I've been thinking… _

_Maybe death won't be so scary… _

_Then, I'll be with her… _

_Yeah… _

_Then I don't have to keep searching… _

_Aerith…_

_---_

_Cloud… I wish… I…I…_

"Hello?" A man?

Hey! Great! You're waking up!" an unfamiliar voice began to ring throughout the young ninja's ears. She tried opening her eyes and found herself laying on something scratchy and uncomfortable.

"W-wha—" she tried speaking, but her voice was weak and was soon cut off by enigmatic man over her.

"Hey! Found yourself in quite some trouble!" His voice wasn't old at all, rather, youthful and upbeat. "Lucky for you, me and Abu here found you laying out in the sand. You've dried up and been left to the scorpions.

Sand? Scorpions? Desert?! Yuffie groaned.

The young man before her had thick wavy black hair. He wore a pair of cream-colored pants with patches covering up his holes with a maroon vest that was unbuttoned, showing off his smooth tan skin. Yuffie tried sitting up and felt a sharp pain throbbing in her head.

"Oi…ouch…" she moaned as she rubbed her temples to ease the stinging.

The young man let out a short giggle and said, "Yup, you got pretty banged up in the desert. Maybe, if you're lucky, the Genie of the Lamp will make it stop. But it'll cost us one wish, and I don't know you well enough to give that up!"

Yuffie just shook her head. "Genie? What are you talking about? Are you sure you're the one who didn't get hit in the head?"

The young man just laughed again. Then, from behind his back, he held an object wrapped in ornately decorated fabric. "This is the lamp!" he said excitedly, dropping the cloth off and reveling a golden object. To Yuffie, it looked less of a lamp in her mind and more closely to an odd shaped teapot.

"That's a lamp?" she asked doubtfully.

The man nodded. "Mhm! Once I rub this lamp, the Genie will come out and I'll get three wishes of my choice."

Yuffie's eyes became large, glaring at the golden so-called lamp. "_Any_ three wishes?" she nearly stuttered.

He nodded again. "Any. Three. Wishes."

Yuffie said nothing as she gaped at the all-of-sudden marvelous golden teapot and practically drooling as she tried reaching out to touch it. Then, she was knocked from her trance by a squeal of a monkey.

_SCREEEEEECH_

"Ugh!"

The young man tugged the lamp away from Yuffie and shook his finger. "Now, now, you didn't think you could get this away from me? What, do you think I was born yesterday? Ha ha!" he said to her in a boastful tone. Yuffie just sat back on her bottom and crossed her arms, pouting. Then, from preaching to politeness, the young man asked, "So, what's your name, anyway?"

Yuffie, too, snapped from her moody self and jumped on to her two feet. "Ah ha! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Or, as you can call me, 'The Great Ninja Yuffie!' from the Wutai clan!" she yelled proudly.

The man and his monkey just looked at each other and shrugged. "Sorry, no idea what a 'ninja' or a 'wutai' is.

Yuffie, again, whined and pouted. "It's not 'what's a ninja' or what's a 'wutai' numbskull!" she said mockingly. "I'm a fierce warrior from the most powerful village, Wutai!"

The young man just smirked and replied, "So powerful, you knocked yourself out in a desert?"

Yuffie was about to argue back her space ship crash-landed and threw her out into the sandy landscape when she remembered not to reveal much about her being from other worlds. "Hmph, never mind that. So, smarty, who are _you?_"

He straightened his torso up proudly than answered, "Aladdin from Agrabah!" Then he shrugged and smiled, "Or, you can call me Al." Next thing, the tiny monkey wearing a vest as well began knocking on Aladdin's head. "Ouch! Watch it. Oh--, hehe, and this is Abu, if you didn't guess from before."

Yuffie let her guard down for a second and giggled, "Well, I like him if he beats up dummies like you." Aladdin just smiled.

"Well, before you came along, Abu and I were looking for something to eat. Wanna come along?" He offered to her.

Yuffie nodded in response. Silently, she looked around the room and saw the only two people in the room where her and Aladdin. She felt her heart sink and she frowned a bit.

Seeing now his new companion was upset, Aladdin asked, "What's wrong?"

Yuffie sighed then answered, "You wouldn't have happened to see a spiky blond guy too while you were in the desert." Aladdin shook his head and shrugged. "Oh…"

"If you want, we help you look for him. Abu and I know all the places around Agrabah!" Aladdin suggested with a grin.

Yuffie's eyes lit back up and she, too, smiled. "That would be great! He's kinda moody, so watch out."

Aladdin laughed, something she figured he would often be doing with such an upbeat demeanor. "Nothing Abu and I can't handle!" he said confidently.

Surprisingly, Yuffie found Aladdin's attitude rubbing off on her and she laughed back along with him.

In dark cell miles away, Cloud woke to find himself sitting on the dirty floor with his arms bound in shackles pinned high on the wall. He couldn't tell if he was still bordering unconsciousness or if it was the lighting in the dungeon. Just as he felt his body waking up, he felt sharp pains in his chest and his legs were throbbing as well.

"Man…" he groaned, trying to shift his weight from his backside. He ached all over. Then, that moment, panic struck him. "Yuffie?" No response. "Yuffie!" Silence. His eyes were wide as he tried to look for her figure amongst the darkness. "Yuffie! Are you there?!"

"Hush, street rat," a deep voice came out from the darkness. The creaking of a prison door swinging open was heard and rays of light came from the same direction. Cloud's eyes adjusted to the minimal light and saw he was all alone in the prison cell.

"What's...what's going on here?" Cloud asked, squinting his eyes to try and make out the shadow of the figure. He could see a muscular man with a short curved blade and shoes that curled up at the end.

"Ha! I don't have to answer to the likes of you, vermin!" the voice laughed in amusement.

Cloud shook his head. "I think this is a big misunderstanding, if I could just speak to someone—"

"You will speak to me and only me, street rat!" the figure yelled.

"Is there a problem here, Razul?" a more dignified and deep voice said. Cloud could make out a taller figure in robes holding a staff, though the new figure's face was still difficult to make out.

The guard just snorted and responded, "Nothing for you to worry about, Jafar, just another drunken street rat we found laying in the desert."

"A drunken street rat?" Jafar responded, titling his head to the guard.

Cloud rattled his chains and shook his head. "I wasn't drinking… I got lost…" he pondered for a moment then answered again. "I got lost in the desert. Dehydration."

Cloud could see the taller figure stroking a curl in his beard and gave a large sigh. "Razul…"

The guard looked at Cloud and growled. "Why you little bug, I should squash you until your—"

"Please, spare me," Jafar sighed in an unenthusiastic tone. "Just, let him go or whatever."

Razul shook his head, "Sir, Jafar, we found _this_ with him…" Cloud then couldn't make out the rest while the guard whispered into the taller man's ear.

A small chuckle came from Jafar. "Oh ho, I see… You should have come to _me_ first, Razul. Let him go, I'd like to have a word with him."

Razul grunted in displeasure, but following orders, Cloud assumed Jafar was the man who gave them out. "As you wish, sire…"

Just after the conversation the guard had with his leader, Cloud could hear footsteps coming out his way. Then, a presence of a heavier man was looming over Cloud, pushing himself closer into the wall. Moments later, he heard something unhitch and his hands fell into his lap and a pair of large hands forced Cloud to his feet and pushed him out of the dungeon cell.

Cloud squinted again, the light was excruciatingly bright. He brought his hands up his face to shield his eyes. Seconds later, Cloud was able to make out who the tall figure was. The man had a long face sporting a thin goatee and mustache. His robe was decorated in red and black while he also held a golden staff with the head of a snake at the end, clutching a ruby colored gem.

"So sorry, my boy," Jafar began, revealing his large teeth. "Shall we take a stroll through the palace?"

Cloud's eyes widened, but then shut quickly from still adjusting to the lightening. "Palace?"

Jafar laughed again. "Oh ho, yes. My apologies. Welcome to the Palace in Agrabah."

Cloud still wasn't sure what any of that meant, but he concentrated mostly at the walls outside of the dungeons that were heavily decorated with unique motifs that seemed to be placed in all the objects and furniture as well. Cloud kept following Jafar until they came to a stone spiraled staircase, which he climbed up until they reached a room emulating some ancient looking laboratory. On a long table piled with flasks and glass tubing lay Cloud's massive sword, the tip nearly hanging off the edge.

"I believe this is yours, my boy?" Jafar asked, leading Cloud over to it. It remained in the leather holster Cloud created for it to strap on his back whenever he fought monsters in and out of towns.

Cloud just nodded and walked over to it. Fixing the straps around his torso, Cloud managed to place the holster of the sword comfortably down his back. Once he finished he looked at Jafar but said nothing.

"No need to be in a hurry, come, let's chat for a while," Jafar offered, but Cloud refused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry now," Cloud responded, making his way towards the door leading back to the stairway.

"If you're looking for your friend, I'm sorry to say, but they're lost, somewhere in the desert. I don't think you'll be able to find them," Jafar replied rather unsympathetically.

A small chuckle came from Cloud. "Heh, it'd take a lot more than some sand to stop Yuffie."

"Hmph," Jafar snorted, crossing his arms. "Well, I think if you're going to find your companion you'll need our help, which I'm more than willing to do for a small favor."

Cloud's ears perked up as he turned away from the door to look at the tall man into his eyes. Jafar let out another wide grin.

"I'll let you take control of the palace guards and let you search all of Agrabah if you find me this one lousy street rat," Jafar said offering his end of the bargin.

Cloud stared at the figure before him and thought for a second. That's it? "So, you're saying all I have to find is some lousy bum off the street and you'll help me?"

Jafar grinned and added, "I warn you, this little thief is not just your ordinary bum off the street. He's Aladdin, the slickest and snake-like street rat you'll ever come across. Are you _sure_ you want to take on such a heavy task?"

Cloud wanted to bust out laughing. Instead, he just smirked and replied, "Yeah, whatever, just give me a description and a location and he's all yours."

Jafar walked closer to Cloud and pat him on the shoulder. "Well done my boy, well done…"

Back on the streets of Agrabah, a ninja, a thief and his monkey were in hot pursuit but palace guars roaming the streets.

"I wish you told me _before_ that you weren't planning on buying anything before I got into this hot mess!" Yuffie yelled, running just behind Aladdin.

Aladdin didn't look behind him to answer but just shouted out, "Not a big deal, just stay close behind! Hold on Abu!" His monkey held on for dear life around his master's neck, screeching loudly.

The three of them managed to dodge the guards by slipping through various nooks and crannies in the market street's structures. But, just as they would pop out one whole, they were greeted by another guard, slashing away at them. Lucky for Yuffie, her ninja skills came quite in handy while she easily slipped by the guards and slid her way back to Aladdin, still taking the lead.

Yuffie followed her companion down a dark alleyway but was slowing down, seeing that there was a huge wall blocking their way. Yuffie sighed as Aladdin turned back to her and shrugged.

"Hehe…Oops?" he said nervously as the guards began narrowing in.

Yuffie was infuriated. "Oops?! OOPS?! What do you mean, OOPS?!"

Before she had enough time to react, a mid size blade found its way around her skinny neck. She caught her breath and saw Aladdin surrounded by other palace guards.

"Take one more step and we'll cut her throat, street rat," a guard said smiling showing off a set of yellow decaying teeth.

"C-come on, now, gentlemen, I think this is just a big misunderstanding, hehe" Aladdin tried saying back to the guards, who wouldn't buy a single word.

Just then, a new voice was heard, a figure looming closer into the alleyway. "Find the kid?"

"Yeah, sir, cowering in a corner like a diseased rodent, mueh-heh-heh," another guard said in a creepy deep voice.

The figure walked closer to Yuffie and Aladdin to inspect the situation. Yuffie's neck stayed in place, but her eyes wondered to the emerging figure that was now just passing her. Boy, was that hair a dead giveaway.

"Cloud! You moron! What are you doing?!" Yuffie yelled, the spiky blond turning his way quickly.

"W-ha—Yuffie?!" he exclaimed loudly, something rather uncharacteristic of Cloud.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Geez, pigeon brain, I was getting a bite to eat, then realized you took _all_ the money. Boy, am I never trusting YOU again," she said back to him annoyed.

Cloud just hit his head against him palm. "I was looking for you and here I find you stealing stuff again. Will you ever learn?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue, but yanked it back in when she noticed again the sheath getting closer to her neck. "Can you do something about this?"

Cloud sighed. "Let her go, she's just being a pest."

The guard however kept his blade up and responded, "Sorry sir, but she was caught stealing with the target. She's got to be taken in to Jafar."

"But she's with me! Just excuse her and take the boy," Cloud begged.

"Cloud! Don't let them take Aladdin!" she yelled back.

Cloud walked over to his companion and whispered, "What's gotten into you? Who cares, we can just walk away from this and be on our way."

Yuffie spat down at Cloud's feet. "What's wrong with you? Would _Aerith_ think that was the right thing?"

Yuffie really knew how to hit Cloud's weak spots. "No, Yuffie, but I'm not letting some punk kid ruin this for all of us." She just crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Fine, whatever Cloud. Go play police man, but I'm not coming with you," she finally said, turning her head away from him.

"Sir! The boy! He escaped!" A guard all of a sudden exclaimed, diverting Cloud and Yuffie from their argument.

A sudden wave of impulse struck Cloud. He felt his heart rate quicken and his palms beginning to sweat. _Don't screw this up, Cloud_… He gripped the handle of his gargantuan sword and breathed heavily. _Ready…GO!_

Cloud unsheathed his Buster sword and lunged at the guard holding Yuffie captive. The ninja freed herself and gave the guards in front of her two mighty kicks in the face. Cloud and Yuffie ran together from the alleyway, leaving the palace guardsmen moaning on their backs in the alleyway.

While running away without a destination, Yuffie turns to the side to look at Cloud. She lets out a smile and says, "You, know, for a second there, I thought you really were going to leave me behind."

Cloud continues to look forward. "I thought I was, too." Yuffie's smile waned as she saw Cloud's regretful look painted across his face.

"C'mon, Cloudy, you didn't so it's alright," she trying to reassure him. She then began to recognize the streets where Aladdin brought her after the plane accident. "Over there!" she yelled pointing to a wall covered with a ragged green piece of cloth.

The duo ran to it, making sure no guards could see them go into hiding. They climbed up a wooden pole up to a room that was decorated with a collage of miscellaneous items and cloths.

"What is this place, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, observing the room.

Popping out from the side, Aladdin appeared with Abu on his shoulder, smiling. "Welcome to my home!"

Yuffie smiled proudly but Cloud still kept looking around. "Your home?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Well, mine and Abu's. It's not much, but what can you expect from modest thief such as myself, right Abu?" The monkey screeched in approval.

Cloud looked at Aladdin seriously. "What did Jafar and those guards want with you earlier?"

Aladdin waited to answer and asked back, "What were you doing siding with Jafar and those guards?"

Cloud shook his head. "You answer first."

Aladdin crossed his arms. "As if! Why should I trust you?"

Cloud gritted his teeth. "You nearly got Yuffie killed out there! Now, I want answers!"

Aladdin sighed, "C'mon! Yuffie's a big girl, she can take care of herself! Sheesh!"

Yuffie turned her face away and blushed madly. Not only was she complemented in the most awkward of arguments, but two handsome men were arguing over her well being. Seeing Cloud especially made her heart flutter, but then she banged on her head trying to get him out of her thoughts. _Ew! Stupid, stupid, stupid chocobo head!_

"… with this lamp," Aladdin ended explaining to Cloud, who clearly won that verbal fuss if Aladdin of all people gave in. "So, what about you."

Cloud turned his face to Yuffie then to Aladdin in silence. Aladdin smirked and just nodded.

"Hm, so… that lamp then. When are you going to call the genie?" Cloud asked, changing the subject. Yuffie turned around to listen.

"Well," Aladdin said, "why not now?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Aladdin smiled confidently. "Yeah, why not? Since you guys helped me out back there, I just may let you have one of my three wishes."

Cloud and Yuffie turned to look at each other. Then Yuffie spoke to Aladdin, "Really? You'd let us get one wish?" Aladdin nodded happily.

Cloud grabbed Yuffie and whispered to her in her ear. "Yuffie! We can ask him to bring back Aerith! Then we can all go home."

Yuffie gave him a devilish look. "I thought you came out to travel worlds," she said doubtingly.

"Yeah but, just think, _any_ wish…" Cloud said back with some begging in his voice. Yuffie just sighed and nodded.

"Whatever, chocobo head. So, Al," Yuffie said to her new friend, who was admiring his mystical lamp. She continued, "What are you going to wish for?"

Aladdin looked up and gave Yuffie a dopey grin. "Well…There's this girl," he answered, stroking his hair back. "…But she's the Sultan's daughter…and, well… You get the rest."

Yuffie squealed. "Ooo! So you're going to wish for the princess to fall in love with you?"

Aladdin nodded while turning his head to blush. "Well, you guys ready then?" Yuffie and Cloud nodded. "Alright then, here goes nothing!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Sword Fights and Pixiedust

Whoa, I'm like a chapter makin' machineeeeee

Here's 8, flipping back to Aerith and Iori's story.

More pirates, sword fighting, rum...and pixie dust?

Anywho, I love my reviewers3 Seriously, you guys are rocking my world right now, thank you so so so so very much. I love you T^T haha.

One thing I'd like to mention, Reno gets a bit OOC. The way he speaks of Shinra and whatnot makes him sound not to happy with his employer, which we all know, he's like Shinra's favorite and loyal lapdog.

Not totally OOC, just a wee bit.

And, haha, I can't believe you dolls are shipping Iori and Aerith. I'm sorry....but.... don't get too attached....Seriously.... I have too much Clerith imbedded.

But, alas, I'm planning on somesort of fanservice, but it won't be of full service. Catch my drift. (And, no, it's not going to be a citrus moment, guh, not my style _).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the prison area of _The Interceptor_, The group retrieved all there belongings and ran out the cells. The Turks took out the brightly colored pirates, Rude knocking his out with his bare hands while the other suffered electric shock by Reno's electromagnetic rod.

"Heh," Reno chuckled, "Coast is clear."

The group then charged up a stairwell and made it up to the door where Iori had blown off the door with his violet flames. They waited and began to come up with a strategy to retake the ship and get rid of one set of pirates.

"Outside is Hook and his gang," Jack said, peering through the space where once a door hung without giving himself or the rest of the group away.

Iori looked out too, trying to formulate some plan in his head. "I say we charge out and toss Hook and the rest over board."

Reno laughed, almost too loud. "Okay, we go out there, and were done for. Remember, they overpowered us, _Red_." Iori huffed in annoyance.

Iori, Reno and Jack began squabbling over leadership roles and what the rest of the group should be doing. In the mean time, Aerith began feeling a particular presence around her. Soon, popping from the back of her head, a yellow glow appeared and hovered over her face. Rude too, stared at this phenomenon, pushing his glasses down a bit to get a better look. Aerith glared for a moment, adjusting to the bright glowing light to see a tiny figure inside of it. She then turned her head to Rude.

"Is this a…"

"…fairy?" he asked back, finishing her sentence.

The tiny fairy responded to their question by circling around Aerith and Rude and then flying to the blown out door. Jack noticed the circling fairy and tried swatting it away.

"Stupid fireflies," he said after hitting the glowing figure.

The fairy went flying and Aerith ran after it. She dove forward and caught the creature in her hands, creating a protective shell around it.

"Watch it Jack, it's not a bug!" Aerith protested, opening her hand to check to see if the fairy was all right.

"The hell is that thing?" Reno asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Rude shuffled his feet and responded, "A fairy…maybe."

Reno burst out laughing loudly again. "A fairy?! Oh Rude, you kill me, yo!"

"Not before I do!" and old voice came out of nowhere.

"Captain Hook!" Iori exclaimed.

"Wah-hah-hah! You think you can escape me?" The captain question sadistically.

"Not without me and Tink's help!" a young boy yelled from the inside of the ship behind the group.

Aerith jumped seeing the boy come right up to her and opening up her hands to see the little fairy himself.

"Aw, Tinkerbelle, are you okay?" the boy said to the fairy. The creature flew up an circled around him as he giggled loudly.

"P-Peter Pan!" Hook yelled out in a terrified voice. "Blast you, boy!"

The boy stuck out his tongue. "Hehe, the one and only!" Then he turned to Aerith and said, "Oh, thanks for taking care of Tink."

Aerith smiled and nodded while the fairy flew around her head and then kissed her nose. She giggled and then let out a small sneeze after getting some remnants of gold fairy dust in her nose.

"Not to break up the moment, lassy, but there is a battle to be fought here," Jack added, clearly explaining the phrase 'grin and bare it.'

Aerith nodded and looked back to Peter Pan, but he was already out on deck, clashing swords with Captain Hook. The other men of the group each got out their weapons and charged out the door to assist the boy in the battle against the other pirates. She watched behind the opening with Tinkerbelle as Reno and Rude fought back to back, Iori flailing his body as he hurled fireballs at his enemies, and surprisingly, Jack picked up a sword and skillfully battled in formal swordsmanship.

Unfortunately, Captain Hook caught Peter in a corner, his silver hook at the boy's throat. The old pirate grinned, flashing rows of long teeth.

"Aye, boy, have you any last words?" Hook said with a sadistic tone. Peter shivered and took a long gulp of air.

Aerith saw this and immediately ran towards the boy. "Peter! No!" she exclaimed, Tinkerbelle closely following her. The fairy grabbed the captain's silver hook and tried forcing it off Peter, but was smacked and flown away. Aerith coming from behind tried grabbing Hook's arm and pulling it away from Peter, but just the same as the fairy, the old pirate threw her down into a canon, knocking her head and causing her to go unconscious.

Peter was infuriated and found the strength to push Hook off of him and shoot up into the air, hovering above the pirate. "How dare you hurt my friends! You'll pay, Hook!" The boy flew and grabbed his daggered and swooped down to fight off hook.

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Aerith lying motionless on the deck and yelled out to the other fighters, "The lass is down! Get the old dog!" Everyone's heads turned from their remaining opponents to the cannons and the battle between Captain Hook and Peter.

Rude ran to Aerith and picked her up from the deck and ran her to a safer spot. Iori and Reno ran for Hook, who was now fighting off three opponents at once. Reno stopped at looked up to Peter blocking off a slash from a sword the old pirate acquired.

"Yo, kid!" Reno shouted up to Peter. "How'd you get up there?!"

After kicking Hook in a face and sending straight into Iori's fiery grasp, he shouted back, "Just a bit a fairy dust will do the trick. Oh! And a single happy thought!" And, right on cue, Tinkerbelle swirled around Reno, sprinkling gold dust all around him. Peter smiled and yelled, "Now your happy thought!"

Reno sniggered at Hook and said, "Yo, I got it! It's kicking this pirate's old ass!" Once Reno spoke, his lanky body lifted off the ground, though not as graceful as Peter.

The boy swooped in front of Reno and laughed, "See, it's easy! Now whatcha plannin' on doing up here?!"

Reno snorted and laughed. "Throw Hook into the waters and electrocute the bastard!"

Peter's eyed widened as he threw his hands over his ears. "My virgin ears!" Reno gave him an odd look, but then the boy released his hands off his head and stuck out his tongue in a joking matter. "Just kidding!"

Reno found this surprisingly funny and said to Peter. "Yo, kid, I think I kinda like you."

Peter just wrinkled his nose and replied, "Sorry, I've already got Wendy back in Neverland." Reno choked for a moment until Peter swooped away and flew down to the battling Hook and Iori.

"Give me a hand down here!" Iori shouted as the boy flew to him.

"No, give me his!" Peter shouted back, reaching out to the fighters.

"Huh?" Iori gave the boy a puzzled look.

Not before long, Peter flew down and grabbed the old pirate by his silvery hook and lifted him off the ground. Hook tried to snatch Peter's hands away, but he couldn't reach him well enough.

"Boy, you're getting fat Hook!" Peter joked, flying the captain over the waters away from the boat. "Ready to take a swim, old buddy?"

Hook squirmed, trying to now hold onto Peter for dear life. "Please! Don't let me go! I beg you!" Peter just shook his head.

"Begging won't be enough! Not after hurting Tink and Aerith! Say goodbye, you old dog!" Peter shouted, letting go of the captain's hook.

The old pirate fell, screaming in fear as he plummeted into the water, trying to stay afloat. Soon, Reno hovered over him, learning quickly how to control his flying. Hovering over Hook's body that was splashing to keep above water, the red headed Turk tapped his electro rod on his shoulder.

"Ever known why it's dangerous to stand in the rain during a storm?" Reno toyed, watching Hook struggle to swim. The Turk chuckled for a moment. Then his face got serious and shouted, "Because of this!"

Reno quickly sent a bolt of electricity into Hook, singeing all of the hair's on his head and his body soon became immobile. The old pirate sank into the deep blue waters and soon to be the final resting place of Captain James Hook.

Once Reno got back on board the ship, the group huddled around Aerith, who began to regain her consciousness. She shifted her eyes slowly around to see Peter, Jack, Iori, Reno and Rude all hovering over her in a circles of distinct faces. Even Tinkerbelle popped through a gap in the ring and landed on Aerith's stomach.

"Hook's gone," Peter smiled reaching his hand out to Aerith. She took hold of it and slid herself up onto her backside.

"You all right, lass?" Jack asked after she sat up. She just nodded and pushed her hair away from her face.

"What happened to Captain Hook?" she asked, looking at each of the guys individually.

Reno snickered and replied, "Let's just say he's not very good at swimming." Rude, too, let out a tiny grin. Aerith's eyes lowered in disappointment. There's no changing a Turk.

Iori forced himself to stand up straight and looked out into the sea. "I think it's best we get going. We best send everyone off in the rescue boats and take it for ourselves."

Jack let out a toothy grin, his gold tooth glimmering. "Aye, so ye be sayin' we commandeer this ship?" Iori just let a smile escape his face. Jack jump and swung his dreads around and began shouting out orders. "Well then, mates, hoist the anchor, free the sails! Rid the corpses off my ship! Get me a bottle of rum below deck!" His voice trailed off as he headed towards to ships wheel to gain control of the boat. Iori and Rude, Peter, and Tinkerbelle went off to help fix up the ship, leaving Reno and Aerith alone near the door with the blown out hole.

"So," she began, lifting her green eyes up to Reno's dusty blues. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Reno shook his head. "I'm not about to let you lecture me about murder."

Aerith let out a small cry, "But you don't even seem to care! It's like, second nature for you!"

Reno paused for a moment. He wanted to yell so badly but he just waited to regain his cool. "You know, Gainsborough, I told you this before, you're not completely innocent here."

Aerith shook her head. "Killing so many people back home! Without a thought or care! Those were my friends down there!"

Finally, Reno snapped. "Your friends?! YOUR FRIENDS?! How dare you! You didn't think after blowing up those reactors you didn't kill my friends?! Ha, yeah! Hard to believe right? Well guess what, not everyone from Shinra were psychopathic murderers! Nooo, no! Goddamnit, some of them were innocent people who just so happen to work for Shinra to support themselves and their families. AND YOU KILLED THEM! Don't tell me I killed your slum friends when some of them were scumbag drug addicts and rapists! No ones safe, no matter where we're from!"

Reno finished yelling at her and panting heavily. Everyone heard but said nothing. Not even Iori, who so happened to be constantly coming to her aide. Not even he could justify the situation. They just continued working and acting as though nothing happened. Aerith quivered, a tear rolling down her bright pink cheeks.

Reno straightened out his disheveled self and peered down to her. "I'm not going to try to make Shinra into something it's not. We clearly screwed up." His voice was calmer than before, trying to get back to his cool. He squatted himself down to Aerith's line of sight and looked hard at her face. It was quiet for a second until he finally spoke up. "You would, by now, say back ' But, it was for the good of the planet', right? Well, killing in the name of is still killing, yo. No matter who you are."

Those were his last words before he joined Rude in hanging and tying the masts to get the ship set assail. Aerith just held her knees and cried into them softly, once in a while letting out a small sniff escape. No matter which way she looked at it, she caused even innocent Shinra employee's hardships. She was lost in her thoughts trying to figure out other ways to explain to herself why everything had to happen the way they did.

A few hours later, in the twilight of the night sky, Aerith and the boys sat in the captain's quarters. Tinkerbelle had cast a heavily load of fairy dust onto _The Interceptor_, coated the boat in golden residue that let the ship sail into the cosmos, slowly passing the millions of stars littering the night sky.

Peter and Tinkerbelle soon left the ship to venture back to Neverland cheerfully waving goodbye and assuring Aerith that one day he would see her again. Then he waved back to the men and claimed 'That was the most fun game he had ever played and would love to play again sometime.' The group just looked at each other in bewilderment as the boy and his fairy drifted out into the night sky, heading towards the second brightest star to the left and disappeared.

Now, Aerith found herself amongst dirty, smelly, drunken, stupid, cocksure men. They all passed around a bottle of age rum, every group member, including the reclusive Rude, took a shot at the bottle. Reno and Jack were also taking apart in rolling tobacco and taking hits off each other's cigarette, Iori soon joining suite the drunker he got. Aerith sat alone in her thick wooden throne of a dinner chair and watched annoyingly as the men turned back into boys.

"…And then the tramp slapped me, right on me face, right here, aye!" Jack roared out in laughter, "Then I said, I said tuh her, 'sorreh, love, but I this itch on me back… Which somehow, s-somehow located on me sea beast, aye!" Iori burst out into a thunderous cackle while Reno couldn't seem to pick his head up from the table, creating a pool of tears from laughing.

"J-Jack! P-Please…hahaha, s-stop! You'll make m-me s-sick!, Bawhahaha," Reno yelled, holding his stomach from the painful laughing. Rude just sat smiling in a drunken stupor.

Aerith had enough of them and walked out of the room. She wandered down a hallway, leading into the smaller cabins that her and Iori has reserved earlier before the pirates jumped on desk.

Minutes later, Jack looked around the captain's quarters and asked with a heavy slur, "Now,w-wait uh second. Lasseh? Aye?" The other men slowly alerted themselves and attempted to look around the room for Aerith.

"Yo, J-Jack," Reno stuttered out, "Ish she gone?"

Iori looked at Reno and mumbled, "You shud guh find 'er, Red muh friend…Pfft hahaha." Iori was too inebriated to walk even five steps from his seat.

Reno swayed while standing up and saluted at the table. "Sirsh, I'm gunna find thah lasshy! Aye aye!" The rest of the table saluted the red headed Turk, Iori still uncontrollably laughing at his own joke a few seconds earlier. Reno put out his cigarette on the thick wooden dinner table and marched out of the cabin hold, swaggering the whole way.

Outside he felt his way around the ship, already completely lost. Not that he really could remember why he felt the captain's cabin in the first places he meandered the corridors until the ship swayed a little, causing the loose footed Turk to fall all over the place and crash into a door, bursting it open.

Aerith would've screamed seeing a figure bursting through the door, but she had enough sense to realize she and the men were the only people left on the boat and knew just as well that it had to be one of the drunken fools. But disappointment hit hard seeing it was Reno.

"What do you want, now?" Aerith asked bored, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Reno grabbed onto the door handle to pick himself back up and waddled over to Aerith and plopped himself next to her on the bed. He gave her a goofy smile and threw himself on his back to the bed. Aerith just sighed heavily in irritation.

"Ohh, Aerith-th… Jusht relaxuh," his slurring continued.

"Unless you have something important to say, then just go," she snapped, turning her head away from him.

Reno closed his eyes and tried pushing himself back up into a seating position. He rested his body on the wood paneling alongside the bed then looked at Aerith.

"I'm gunna try to shay thish as besht as I can…" he began, trying to fix his cottonmouth issues. Aerith still turned her back to him. "Aerith, do ya know why all of uh shudden I like Tifa?"

Aerith quickly turned her head to Reno and glared at him wide eyed. _Why is he bringing this up now?_ Still, he stuck her curiosity, so she decided to give him some attention.

Reno was playing around with his mouth until he managed to speak up properly. "Tifa wash in love wif Cloud." He winced at the sound of his own voice. He tried to annunciate better. "But, you died. Sho, Cloud died too. Then he left our world. He left her brokuhn. Pieces." Much better Reno.

Aerith mouthed quietly, "Broken?"

Reno nodded a heavy nod. "All alone, tuh look after a coupla kidsh." Damnit, screwed up again. "Since she had the only bar in town, I went thar—Th-there." He rubbed his eyes then down across his face. "She shoon started talking to me. Out of nowhere. I sh-thought it was really we-ird. B-but, she was lonely. One night, she began telling me everysh-thing." Aerith still listened intentivly. She was more or less waiting for the part were Tifa punches Reno out of the bar. He continued speaking, a bit clearer than when he came into the room with. "She shed all the sh-same things I told you. Remember?" His eyes were wide and somehow, innocent. Like, he really thought she would've forgotten his lecture earlier.

"Yes, Reno, I remember," Aerith said slowly. Reno nodded and smiled, as if the whole situation had blown over.

"Well, she told me, told me she hate that that stupid guy left. She was broken in sho-so many pleyshes…P-places. So, we talked more. About how each of ush-us felt w-when we fought for the other sh-side." Reno then pointed to himself and began explaining the night more with his eyes still wide, looking for Aerith's understanding. "I told her that I know Shinra was bad. B-but, the Turks. I love them. I ain't afraid to say it. I love my Turks. Rude, he's so beautiful. I love him, yo, I do." Aerith nearly burst into giggles before she saw how over emotional Reno was becoming. He continued, "I told her I love my Turks and she killed my friends. So, I killed her friends. Not because i-in spite. N-no! Because it was my job. My Turk job. She cried, yo."

Aerith was astonished. Tifa had such a hard shell; was she sure to believe the drunken Reno that her beautiful, strong willed friend cried in front of him? Then, removed from her own thoughts, she saw Reno curled up into a ball.

"Aerith, you can't tell Rude, okay?" Aerith looked at him confused, but Reno continued. "You can't tell him, yo, no way."

"Tell him what?" she asked back, her patience with the Turk getting thin.

Reno choked for a second, his blue eyes looking heavy. "I cried too. I loved my Turks." Aerith looked at the now tear stained Reno who just looked at her with a drunken sadness.

At the door, Rude appeared, who had seemed to be listening to the whole thing. He entered in walking to Reno, who just sat staring the floor with tear filled eyes. Rude just nodded at Aerith, then grabbing his friend to carry him out the door. Just before he turned his head, she caught a glimpse into Rude's eyes under his shades, a pair of red, puffy orbs that were focused on his partner. Aerith realized, yes, even Turk's cry for their lost ones.

Rude took Reno to the captain's quarters, where Iori was sound asleep in a large sofa chair, sprawled out and snoring. He seemed completely uncivilized as a drunk. Aerith followed the Turk until she saw the blown out door to the outer deck. She walked through it and then stood outside to watch the golden ship pass the countless number of stars. Then, she looked up surprised to she Captain Jack steering the ship.

She climbed up the ladder to the upper deck and walked towards the pirate. "Are you sure you can steer this right now?" she asked, watching him with ease navigate the ship.

"Aye, lass, it takes more than some poison to stop me," he said, flashing a sideways grin. He then looked ahead and pointed to a large object floating in the space. "Aye, look at that, eh?"

Aerith turned to see the approaching planet. "What place is that?"

Jack answered, "It be… A bizarre world…  
"Agrabah? I heard that's where this ship will land," Aerith said back.

Jack shook his head, "Nah. This ship is running on a new course. Turks and I be travelin' tuh a world called 'Atlantis'. However, we not be needin' yah any longer, so we'll drop you off here."

Aerith gritted her teeth. "We were supposed to go to Agrabah!" Jack sighed.

"Lassy, you're only mad because you _think_ something would happen, but you are just choosing, at random, a place to start. Well, now you have a new one, savvy?" Jack spat, shaking his dreads.

Aerith huffed. "Fine, I'm off to bed." Without another word, she stomped away from the pirate while he grinned watching her from behind.

The following morning, the tiny crew woke up to find _The Interceptor_ hovering next to a strange world covered in uniquely cut bushes with red and white heart flags sticking out from it.

Iori and Aerith gathered their belongings and stood outside the ship with Reno, Rude and Jack. It was an awkward silence. None of them had really become friends, well, at least not to Aerith. Iori shook hands with the Turks and pirates and said his goodbyes.

"Well, can't really say it's been real…But you get the idea," Reno said, scratching the back of his head, suffering from a minor hangover, though the rest of the men seemed to handle the morning after fine.

Iori let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Aerith began to turn her back when she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. She turned to find a pair of dusty blue eyes staring into hers. Reno loosen his grasp, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Look, Gainsborough, if you ever get back in town hit me up, yo."

Aerith glared. "What about kidnapping and taking me back to Shinra?"

Reno let out a relaxed grin and said, "Looks like it's back to hunting sea monsters then, 'ey Rude."

Aerith couldn't help but just smile. The Turk was changing after all. "Just don't mention anything to Tifa, okay? I don't want her to worry."

Reno was still beaming. "Secrets safe with me."

Aerith then did something she never thought possible. It was simple yet a something remarkable. She wrapped her arms around the red heads neck in a small embrace and pecked the side of his cheek. In turn, she did the same for Rude.

"Aye, now where's my kiss, love?" Jack called out as she turned her back.

Aerith jumped in surprise. "Oh, sorry Captain!"

"Just Jack, love," he said back letting the girl fall into his arms. Giving him just the right amount of time, Jack slid his hand down over her backside and gave it a small squeeze. Aerith sprang away and slapped the pirate in the face.

"Why you!—"

"I guess no kiss then," Jack responded, disappointed.

Aerith's eyes glared at him in fury and said firmly, "No kiss."

Iori just smiled. "Ready?"

Aerith nodded and wave back to the three men back on the ship. She linked arms with Iori and soon jumped off the side of the boat and floated down into the mysterious world below them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. The Three Wishes

Hey!

OMG.... Sorry for like... the half month hiatus! Sorta had a writers block and was like...blargh....

But, I have a few more chapters to go because I have an ending in sight :O

Probably another 4-6 chapters. I have an idea of how I want everything to end, but the actual wrap up may be different.

I'm also thinking of a sequel to tie up some other loose ends or delve deeper into other aspects of the story.

But for now, this story finally has a structure!

So, please, review! And to my readers: Thanks!!! Most wonderful people ever!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here goes nothing!" Aladdin jeered, holding out the golden lamp. He took the palm of his free hand and began rubbing the side of the lamp gently. Cloud and Yuffie watched intensely as Aladdin's palm caressed the side of the lamp. They waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Uh, Al, you sure you're doing it right?" Yuffie asked, the anticipation eating away at her patience.

"Hmm," Aladdin pondered. "Lemme try—Wha-Whoa!"

Before he tried anything else, a light trail of smoke came oozing out the opening at the end. Cloud and Yuffie leaned in closer to get a better look. Once Cloud and Yuffie's faces were nearly a foot from the golden lamp, huge bursts of smoke exploded from the tiny lamp and filled the entire room.

"W-what?! Is it happening?!" Yuffie screamed blindly into the smoke.

"YAHHHH! WOOOO!" A chipper male's voice yelled. Once the smoke died off and dispersed out of the room, a looming blue figure floated in Aladdin's tiny getaway.

"Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders can sure give you a crick in the neck!" the blue genie yelled out, stretching his limbs and cracking his neck.

Everyone looked at the blue genie with wide eyes. "A-are you th-the—" Aladdin stared but was cut off by the blue enigma.

"The only and only, Genie! Of! The! Laaaaamp!" he introduced himself boisterously. He followed up by asking, "And who might you three be?"

Aladdin ran his hand shyly through his hair, "My name is Aladdin."

Genie smiled. "Aha! May I call you Al? Or Din, or even Laddie?!" The genie then whistled and a blue dog version of himself running around in a kilt came in through the window and sniffed everyone in the room. Cloud swatted away at the strange dog and it vanished once his hand touched the fur of the creature.

Aladdin answered back with a laugh, "Ha, Al's just fine."

The genie then whipped his head around to the other two in the room. "And you two are?"

Yuffie jumped forward, "Yuffie Kisaragi!" The genie looked at her oddly. "Call me Yuffie."

"Odd name for someone around these parts," Genie commented, "Must be out of towners." He soon blew himself up into a giant globe and began spinning, his hand still free pointing to different parts of the globe.

"Are you from here? Here? Here? Here?" he kept asking quickly, Yuffie consistently shaking her head 'no'. "Well, dangit, where are you from?!" the genie exclaimed, turning back into his original state.

"Nowhere you can point to on that map," Cloud interjected.

The genie turned back into his normal form and zoomed in close to Cloud's face. "And you—"

"Cloud Strife," he interrupted Genie.

"Cloud?" The blue figure soon turned into a gloomy raincloud that hovered over the trio below him. "Well, it seems like a suitable name enough for you." The spiky blond pressed his brow together and frowned. Seeing the agitated expression Cloud had, Genie yet again shape shifted into the spacey-eyed comedian, Dangerfield, and began to loosen up a tie he formed around his neck. "Sheesh, tough crowd," he said in a chuckling low voice.

Yuffie turned up the genie and smiled. "Eh, don't listen to him, he's just a Debby-downer anyway." Cloud shot her a look now but she completely ignored him. "Anyyy-who! So, Genie, you grant the finder of the lamp three wishes?"

The genie went from shabby comedian to glamorous talk show host wearing a glisty suite and swung a microphone around and yanked it towards his face. "Yes! Any three wishes! You name it, I'll do it!" The genie then formed into his old self and gave the trio a serious face. "But only to the master of the lamp who had awaken me, which, is only our buddy Al here. Unless…He agrees to donate a wish, then I take one from him in your benefit…But he has to make the magic words."

Aladdin nodded his head and smiled at Yuffie and the sulking Cloud. "That's okay! I owe 'em one anyway. Besides there's only one thing I need…" Aladdin's face began to redden… "You see there's this girl…"

Genie interrupted him shyly and coughed, "Eh…heh, you see, I didn't quite finish the rules, you see…"

Yuffie scowled, "I thought you said _any_ three wishes!"

The genie looked at her sheepishly and continued, "Well, there's three things I can't do… One is I can't make anyone fall in love with you…" His gaze then fell to Aladdin who sighed heavily.

"Man, there's goes my wish," he moaned, kicking a pebble beneath his foot.

Genie laughed nervously again and added, "I also can't kill anyone… It goes against my morals…" Yuffie rolled her eyes. "And lastly, I can't bring anyone back from the dead… It's nasty business, I don't like doing it!"

"So much for an 'all powerful genie'!" Yuffie yelled stomping her foot.

Cloud, as well, sighed heavily. "There goes my wish."

The genie looked at the trio again, who all seemed disappointed and aggravated. "Eh heh… Really tough crowd…"

Aladdin looked up to the genie and complained. "But what can I do to make the princess fall in love with me? It's not like I'm some kind of prince…"

At that, Genie's mind began formulating a plan. "Well, Al, buddy! I may not be able to make her fall in love with you, but I _can_ make you a prince!"

Aladdin's eyes widened…"Really?" The genie let out a big grin and nodded. Aladdin let out a great smile back and them turned to Yuffie and Cloud, whose attitude changed seeing there was still hope for their friend.

"Well, what about you two?" The genie nudged the young ninja who was lost in her mind.

"Hmm, I don't know really. I mean, yeah, there are things I want but nothing worth using a single wish on. What about you Cloud?"

Cloud stood silently. There was no point. If she couldn't be brought back to life by one of the most powerful beings in the planet, why even bother. That's all he wanted, his only one true wish.

"I don't know either," Cloud nearly whispered. His stare fell onto Genie and focused on the blue figure. "What would you want more than anything?"

The genie nearly fell into a shock. "I-I've never been asked that before…"

Yuffie cocked her head, "Really? Well, it's a stupid question anyway. A genie can have everything!"

"Not exactly…" Genie said, creating a wooden stool to sit and think on. His face rested on his fist and he began to think. "Sure, a genie can make and do anything, and that get old. Besides, I'm imprisoned in this lamp to do as my master's command. It's always 'What you need?! And what do you need?!' But, I never get any time to myself. I'm locked away with phenomenal cosmic powers! And then… Itty bitty living space."

Aladdin looked at the genie and then smiled, "Well, what if I wished for your freedom? I only want for the princess to fall in love with me. Yuffie and Cloud want to see their old friend. So, the third wish is for you, Genie."

The genie looked at Aladdin with innocent childlike eyes, which was rather odd for such a mighty being. "You really mean it, Al?"

Aladdin and nodded then looked to Cloud and Yuffie. Yuffie smiled and agreed back but Cloud gave no acknowledgement.

"So, you two get your wishes. Great. This still means nothing for us."

"For you, Cloud!" Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms. "I think I've been pretty low key about not asking for anything you know!"

Cloud just sulked and pressed his back to a wall, looking down to the floor. He came his to his own self-realization after Yuffie barked at him that she was right. All this searching was out of his vain and she was just tagging along for the adventure.

"I… I just want to see her again… Just want to know…" he sighed, "Just forget it. It's hopeless."

Yuffie loosened her arms and let them fall to her side. She knelt under Cloud and forced him to look at her. "You're loosing that hope again… Aren't you?" He just averted his glance over to a broken pot on the floor. Yuffie squinted her eyes. "Why don't you use the wish to see if she's out there? Like you said, it's a possibility."

"I watched her die, Yuffie. I'm only fooling myself," Cloud said, sliding his back down the wall and eventually squatting on the floor of Aladdin's one room house.

Yuffie straightened herself out. "Well," she whipped her head to the genie, "Then I'm using Cloud's wish for him. Aladdin, I wish for Genie to reveal the truth about Aerith!"

Aladdin smiled then folded his arms to the genie, "Well, you heard the girl."

"You have to say it though Aladdin, you're my master," he responded, though when saying 'master' he managed to say rather excitedly than gloomy.

"Okay then! Genie, I wish for you to reveal Aerith to us!"

Cloud jumped to his feet, but before he could stop what was happening, the genie sent a whirled wind of cosmic dust surrounding them and threw all four of them flying across the stars landing them in an unfamiliar forest.

It was like they were all there, but in a simulation of the world. Everything was rather fuzzy and a bit out of place, like they were underwater looking into their surroundings.

"W-what is this place?" Yuffie asked, gawking at everything around her.

"The Lotus Forest, I presume," The genie added looking around the new world as well.

While Genie, Aladdin and Yuffie all admired the new surroundings and explored the area around themselves, Cloud stood in silence. His eyes were fixed in a clearing before him, wide eyed and nearly trembling at the sight before him.

"Hey Cloud! Check this place out! It—Cloud?" Yuffie tried calling for him, but noticed his unusual stance away from the group. She walked towards him and soon copied his exact look, covering her mouth in shock.

In the clearing, Yuffie and Cloud saw two figures walking happily through the forest, following an unusual path that was checker patterned towards some unknown destination. One figure was a tall crimson haired man, dawning heavily armored boots and spell books from his belts. He was following a delicate young woman in a yellow sundress, her long wavy hair pulled back into a braid with loose hair falling all around her.

"It's her…" Cloud choked, entranced by Aerith's trotting around the path. It was like she was dancing along, full of energy. Full of life.

"Aerith! Over here!" Yuffie yelled. Cloud would've normally tried stopping her, but he just as much wanted to yell out, but could barely find his voice.

"She can't here you," a voice said, hovering over the two. The genie let out a weak smile. "You are both just watching from an alternate viewpoint. You can't touch or talk to her. And she can't feel or hear you."

Aladdin finally made his appearance looking over to the figures slowly walking away. "Who's the red head?"

Yuffie and Cloud shrugged. Even the Genie was lost in the man's identity.

"I wouldn't mind stretching this wish out a bit more, but I really can't give you an answer… He's like… a mystical anomaly…"

"Anomaly," Cloud repeated in a hazy voice. He was still watching the dancing girl walk away from him, looking so happy. Without a notice before, Cloud began running in they're direction, trying to catch up to the walking man and woman.

_If she can't hear me, at least I can hear her._ He thought, chasing after the two.

"Cloud! Hey! Wait!" Yuffie called out but Cloud had already got out of her reach.

"It's alright, he can't stay here, so when we decide to go back, he'll be dragged along with us," Genie laughed, thinking of the amusement of seeing Cloud being yanked from his gloomy self back into the room.

The spiky blond began catching up to the duo walking and began listening to their conversation. The red head said something he didn't catch, but he watched Aerith's pale pink lips move, her sweet and gentle voice escaping.

"…I just know," she began, seemly to answer the man's question that Cloud had missed a moment ago. He watched as she continued from her long pause. "He's somewhere out there. Even if he has moved on, I know, for just a moment of being with him, I'll be happy."

Cloud was being pulled at his heartstrings. _He? Who is 'he'?_ He couldn't help but think she might have been referring to another man. Why couldn't she say a name?

The tall redhead just snorted. "That's a bit much, wouldn't you think? Why would you waste so much time trying to find someone who may not even care anymore?"

Cloud wished at that moment he could strangle that guy she was with. Who does he think he is? Even doubting Aerith's intentions, it was impossible.

Instead of getting mad like Cloud was, Aerith just smiled at the man and giggled. "That's not like him." _Him?! _The mystery was eating away at Cloud. His felt his heart pounding so hard, it seemed like it could've jumped out of his skin at any moment. She continued though, still with a cheery expression, "He can come off cold and rough, but that's not who he is…Not my Cloud."

His legs gave in. Clutching to the ground, his fingernails scrapped at the dirt, digging into the earth. Cloud's head became lightweight and soon, he body jolted. He twisted his neck up and saw the world around his disappear and Aerith's body slowly fade form his sight. The cosmos flew past him and he landed back in Aladdin's house, still in the kneeling position form the lotus forest.

Yuffie and Aladdin rushed to Cloud's side trying to his him up. He just brushed them off and fell back onto his backside. He ran his fingered into his blond locks of hair and just began…Laughing.

The chuckling became hysterical and he let out the biggest smile had ever seen across his face. "C-Cloud?" she asked nervously, afraid the trip had caused him to go insane.

"She's real! She's there! I-I saw her! Her voice! I-I…" Cloud's voice choked and the laughing kept spewing out like a volcano. As he continued to laugh though, tiny droplets streamed down his cheeks and he rested his face into his palms.

The genie and Aladdin didn't know how to handle Cloud's reaction, just shortly meeting him, they assumed his cool and collected attitude was his natural persona, but this was a whole new level they didn't predict. However, more shocked than anyone was Yuffie. Cloud was her leader. After everything they had been through together. Losing friends. Fighting monsters. Even at times living together in hotels and inns, not once had she ever seen him lose his composure like this. AVALANCHE's young mercenary leader that saved her planet was now on the floor of some tiny house laughing and crying uncontrollably.

Finally, Cloud raised his head to look at his companions. He laughed again, but trying to hold it back as much as possible, wiping his cheeks free from tears. "I-I don't know what to say…" he chuckled, his voice cracking but blissful.

The only one that seemed to have the best advice was Genie, who wisped his way over to Cloud and hovered over him. "It's not about what you must _say_, Cloud. It's about you must _do_."

He nodded back in agreement and stood himself back up between Yuffie and Aladdin. "Yeah…" Cloud said softly, the smile still lingering on his face. Then, another wave of realization occurred. "Yuffie! The ship!"

Yuffie too, snapped back into the reality of the situation. "Oh my gawd. We're stuck here!"

"Ship?" Aladdin asked.

"Uh, it's hard to explain… But…"Yuffie tried to answer back, but didn't want to reveal to much about space travel.

Genie gave her a slight grin and answered, "Gummi problems?"

"H-how'd you know?!" Yuffie exclaimed, covering her mouth afterwards.

"Phenomenal _cosmic_ powers?" The genie answered rather proudly.

Aladdin scratched his head. "I'm still confused."

Cloud explained, "Like Genie showed us, we too can travel worlds, but for real. It's a special ship that allows us to travel to other worlds."

Aladdin's expression grew excited, "Why didn't you guys say so in the first place?"

"We didn't want to be messing with the world's order. If something were to go wrong because of us… Well, you're world and many others could be in danger," Yuffie added, her voice lingered with a guilty tone.

Aladdin just smiled back. "It seems like we're okay, so I wouldn't sweat it. Besides, with the genie at my side, I think we're all safe."

"Oh, Al, don't make be blush!" Genie said, transforming into a shy old woman with curly grey hair.

"Genie, that's getting a little weird…" Aladdin accused, causing the genie to back off and turn back to normal.

"Geez, you said it, not me," He replied back, sticking out his tongue. "Anyway, want me to have a look at the ship for ya?"

"Wouldn't that cost us another wish though?" Yuffie asked, not wanting to hinder Aladdin's chance to get his wish.

Shrugging, Genie replied, "As long as Aladdin keeps his word, I don't see why helping out a friend would be so bad. What you guys will do for me is worth more than a thousand wishes." The blue figures face beamed while looking at the trio of his new comrades.

"On my life Genie, I swear you'll have your freedom!" Aladdin said fiercely.

"Oh Al…" The Genie's face became teary eyed. Before he could let his emotions take hold of him, the Genie transformed into a chubby mechanic wearing overalls and a backwards baseball cap. He changed his voices in a big city accent and sniffed his nose loudly. "Well, lemme see that there big ol' ship of yers."

Out in the desert, the genie carried the trio on his back while he shape shifted into a mini airplane and flew out into the crash site of the Gummi ship. Getting off Genie's plane, Yuffie laid on the ground holding her stomach in illness, even the slightest motions making her sick. Cloud, too, felt a bit out of wack, holding his head and sighing loudly. Aladdin, as well and bringing Abu along, felt completely fine, even slightly better than before, or it was just seeing so many new things he could never see inside the Bazaar's marketplace.

"Wow! This is your ship?!" Aladdin glanced in awe, walking nearer to the broken down machinery.

Yuffie covered her face while she lay in the desert sand. "Yes… That's our cursed ship…"

The genie turned into a mechanic yet again. "Imma guh looky at it and fix 'er up, m'kay?" Just as he finished talking, the mystical being flew around the Gummi ship at lighting speeds, engulfing the ship and hiding it behind a cloud of sand and magic dust. And soon as the storm hit, it faded away and the clouds faded away. The group standing in the desert shielded their eyes, keeping out the sand particles. As everything settled, they removed their hands from their eyes and revealed the brand new ship, dazzling in the warm sunlight.

"Genie! You did it!" Aladdin exclaimed, cheering up and down. Cloud smiled and Yuffie picked her self up form the sand and gawked at the ship.

"You are amazing, Genie!" Yuffie shouted and waved at the blue figure.

The genie floated back down to the trio and said proudly, "Yup! Nothing to it!"

"Thanks, Genie," Cloud said, letting out a tiny grin for him. Genie nodded and gave a large grin back.

"And thanks to you guys, I'll be free as a bird!" he said happily. Aladdin gave him a joking glare and Abu shook his tiny monkey finger at the genie. "Hehe, not before I help my little buddy get the girl of his dreams."

Aladdin, almost feeling guilt for making the genie wait so long, he asked, "Hey, would you still have your powers after I free you?"

The blue figure thought for a second. "You know what… I don't have a clue."

Aladdin sighed, "Well, then, Genie, I want to make my next wish now."

Yuffie and Cloud both seemed shocked; it wasn't like Aladdin to want to do something so shady, not amongst friends.

Genie let out a nervous laugh, "Uh, Al, are you sure in the desert, right here. WE can always wait until after they leave."

"No, Genie," Aladdin said. Genie sighed heavily.

"I didn't think you'd get like this Al…" the genie said, his heart heavily in his throat.

Aladdin just let out a smirk. "Genie, I wish…I wish for your freedom!"

No one could believe their ears. "Al!" Genie exclaimed. The blue genie began to hover in the air and a bright light exploded from his body. The golden shackles along his wrists broke and vanished in the air. The genie yelled loudly as the skies surrounding him swirled and stormed, the cosmos pulling powers form him and releasing him from his prison.

The skies yet again, cleared and the genie fell softly back down to Earth, landing on his feet. He stared in awe as his wrists, then touched his arms and torso, seeing if his feeling of freedom was a tangible, physical object.

"I feel… refreshed…" he said to his friends, stretching his limbs. Genie focused his gaze onto Aladdin who was smiling proudly to the genie. "B-but why now? You never got to fulfill you wish?"

He just laughed back, "I thought you deserve to get your wish first. Besides, friends help out each other… Right?" Aladdin sure was clever.

Genie let out a teary eyed chuckle. "But, how you do know if I still have my power?"

"Just try it," Aladdin responded.

The genie looked at Aladdin curiously. He then, just as usual, snapped his fingers and just thought of what his master's… no wait, friend's wishes were. And, just at the snap of his blue fingers, Aladdin's clothes turned from rags into riches; a outfit fit for a prince.

"See! You did it!" Aladdin said out loud excitedly, running to the genie. "Thanks Genie."

"No, thank you Al… And Yuffie, Cloud," The genie said, turning back to the duo at the ship. "I think it's about time our heroes go get the girl."

Cloud and nodded and walked up to the ship. Yuffie ran out to give hugs and say her goodbyes before jumping back on board.

Once she returned inside the ship, Cloud and Yuffie took off, heading back out into space, amongst the many stars and planets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Summoner of Hearts

Just trying to udpate as fast as I can, but it's taken me a while for end of semester stuff and moving into my new apartment. I hope this is worth the wait D:

This chapter is quite the range of emotions. I really like my ending of it, I hope you guys do too!

Please review! I love when I get them and they seriously make this all worthwhile in the end. 3

I'd also say I'm planning on wrapping this all up in 3-4 more chapters. OMG!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My feet hurt," Aerith whined, plopping down onto an oversized mushroom. Iori brushed the hair form his face and sighed.

"And what's worse, this trail isn't leading us anywhere," Iori added, seating himself next to her.

Ever since the duo landed in Wonderland, neither of them had an interaction with anyone and had been walking along a checkered path for hours, leading them in no direction. The Lotus Forest was vastly different from anything they'd ever seen before as well. Flowers were the size of trees, trees were the size of toadstools, and the toadstools were spread out along the forest floor like flowers. Except, they too, were just as big.

"I wish we could just get out of this place and find a real town or something," Aerith whined more, smacking her head into Iori's shoulder, giving him a pouty look.

Aerith's playful nature was eating away at the red head's thick shell. Since their journey had begun, he had given her a hard time for her naïve personality and somewhat ditzy attributes. However, from the streets surrounding Notre Dame and the enchanted ship, Iori realized her strong will and determination had gotten them far in their journey. And though, it may have seemed somewhat short of a journey, they had been together everyday helping fight each other's battles.

"Aerith," Iori began. The young woman rolled her head so her chin rested gently on his shoulder and peered up into his dark eyes. Blushing, he quickly averted and looked the other way.

Picking her head up, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Iori remained silent for a moment. He then turned his face to hers leaning in a bit closer. "What if we don't make it off this world? What will you do?"

Aerith gave him a stern look, "Now don't talk like that. We'll get out of here. This… It's just a short detour, that's all." She sounded confident in her answer, but it read all over her face she was just as unsure.

Iori shook his head again. "We're stuck, in this wild goose chase. And all you care about is some guy you don't even know anymore!"

Aerith stood on her feet now. "I do know him! He's not someone to forget about those he cares about!"

Iori, too, jumped to his feet. "How do you know he even cares about you?! Did he ever say he loved you?! Or are you just telling yourself this in hopes that this is some fairy tale and the prince will come rescue his princess?! Get a grip! He's not going to come and find you!"

Aerith clenched her fists tightly and held back the tears forming behind her eyes. "What do you know about love? So what if he never said it? Doesn't mean it isn't there!"

Iori averted his eyes again. "So, you think because I'm some demonic cast out that I can't understand love?"

Aerith held her breathe for a moment, choosing her words a bit more carefully. "You've never said anything about it before." Her tone began to calm down a bit more.

Iori twisted his head back to her and glared at her fiercely. "You want me to say something?! Fine, yes I know what love is like."

"Oh really?! How?!" Aerith again, rose her voice, complementing his harsh tone.

Iori clamped his hands tighter and trembled his fists. Aerith's eyes were like daggers at this point, judging his every comment. His heart was beating fast, while he felt his face to perspire. "You want to know?!" Aerith just glared, her eyes giving him the answer. "I know…I know... Damnit, I know because I love you!"

Aerith stood frozen now, her anger melting away into pure collapse of her body, the liquidating feeling in her legs seating herself back onto a large mushroom. Iori hid his face behind his hands and turned from her, attempting to shield his eyes from any awful expression she has written across her pale face.

"I-I can't h-help it…" he tried explaining. Aerith could barely hear him though, her heart pounding heavily in her ears.

She parted her lips, trying to say something but no sound came from her voice. She felt immense pain and guilt. This whole time, it must have been eating away at him to know she was looking for someone else. To know her love was only one-way and not directed at him. At the same time, it was painful not knowing any signs. Sure, Iori had been there for her, but all the same, she thought it was because he was selfishly getting back onto the right track in life, not because he genuinely felt the need to help her. And the pain of not knowing he loved her and never being able to see it. Not once. But then again, how cold she, he was so cold to her. At least Cloud, being distant and harsh sometimes, had given her reasons to fall for him in the first place. No matter what he did, he did them with her in mind, no matter how many people he had to push over to get the job done. She was so, so very lost.

"I-Iori…" she began, trying to break the silence. "When did you figure this out?"

He removed his hands from his face and let them drop to his sides. Iori leaned his body back to stare at Aerith, but only from his profile view. "What does it matter?" Was his response, returning to his original, cynical self.

Aerith peered down to her hands, unfolded, yet lying on her lap. "I don't know why it matters. I'm sorry for putting you through all this." It was her only honest answer she could give him. She still felt lost.

Iori sighed again. This was all his fault. If he only kept his mouth shut, she'd be happily following him around just like from the beginning. Now, they were ever more distant than the beginning of their journey. Iori couldn't stop his mind from beating himself up. Why couldn't he just let her be happy with whomever she chooses? It's her life. Besides, he knew from the very start she was on a journey to find her loved ones. They would have to part again.

"Aerith," Iori stared, "Let's get you home." His voice was heavy. Aerith knew it took everything in him to come to terms, especially so quickly. However, it didn't feel right. She couldn't use him anymore. Especially when he put his life at risk and to nothing back. She couldn't give what he wanted.

"I-I can't…Iori… I can't use you like this. Not anymore," Aerith stated.

"It's my duty—"

"No!" Aerith slammed her hand against the huge mushroom she sat on. "It was wrong of me to play with your feelings like this. Now, I must go alone."

Iori rolled his eyes. "I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"I grew up in the slums almost alone! I don't need you!" She yelled back.

Those words hurt deeper than meant to. She bit her bottom lip and gave a sorry look in her eyes, but the words were already said. Iori just turned his face and walked the other direction.

"I-I didn't mean it like… Wait! Please!" Aerith called out again, but Iori didn't stop for her. He was already heading the other way, into the woods, into darkness far from her. And just like that, Aerith was all alone and lost. The tears she long held back now streamed down her face and she sobbed alone in the Lotus Forest, with no one else but herself.

Iori went off the path and into the actual forest of trees, flowers and mushrooms. He didn't really go to far. Lingering for a bit he hid away from Aerith but still kept her in sight. He watched her break down on the path sobbing away. At this point, he didn't deny that she cared for him, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to sit behind the tree he was hiding behind and just watch her, waiting for someone to come along and snatch her away, so then, like in the fairy tales, he's save her and she would fall in love with the prince.

Then, he almost laughed. Such a stupid idea. This wasn't the fairy tales from books. He was a demon summoner, a castaway from Hell. A pure hearted soul as hers couldn't love something so tainted. Yet, why had she trusted him for this long? Maybe it wasn't because of his past. It couldn't have been, not with such innocent eyes.

Iori lost himself in his thoughts. He just couldn't accept the fact she cared more for someone else other than him. He sat alone behind the trees while still peering through the gap in the clearing. Aerith still cried softly, making Iori shift uncomfortably, trying to block out the sound. He turned his head away and looked down at his metal boots, slightly reflecting some of the sunlight that somehow made it's way down through the treetops.

_I should just stop_, he thought. There was no point in wallowing in his own self-pity. _I need to just talk to her._ After several painstaking moments, Aerith had gotten up from the mushroom, wiping her face and continuing onward towards some unknown pathway to an unknown city. Iori heard her footsteps as she walked away and quickly turned to she where she was headed.

_Shit, I have to go now!_ He yelled at himself mentally. Jumping threw the forest, he chased after her. "Wait!" he cried, grabbing her attention.

Aerith turned to look at him, alarmingly. "Iori? But I thought you—"

Iori interrupted her. "I know, I know. Look, okay, I get it. And I'm sorry for putting this upon you. But, I needed to get this off my chest." He took a long breath from his panting from running out of the woods. "However, I made an oath. Not to myself or Esmeralda, but to you. To protect you from any dangers from reaching your friends again. It's my fault for letting my feeling get in the way."

Aerith clasped her hands near her chest and gave Iori a pained expression. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Iori laughed slightly, "You did nothing wrong. I knew what I was getting myself into. I just let myself slip."

She looked down to her feet and held one of her arms close. "I don't know what to say. I feel like I still owe for something. "

Iori placed his hand on her face and let out one of his charming smirks. "As long as this Cloud character treats you well, I have no worries. I've learned to love again and protecting those I love is the most important thing to me. I don't expect you love me in return, but I hope none of this will be in vain in the end. Promise me that?"

Aerith blushed to his touch and nodded slowly. "I-I'll do my best."

Iori closed his eyes and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, increasing her body temperature even more so. Once he released his lips from her head, he opened his eyes and smiled again. "I will do my best as well."

Once everything was settled, Aerith allowing Iori to link his arms into hers as they continued walking on their journey. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Aerith's train of thoughts brought her to remember the tiny orb containing the creature from the lake she was resurrected from.

"Hey, Iori," she started out, making both figure stop moving.

"Hm?" he grunted turning his face to hers.

"That creature… That summon… Do you still have it?" she asked putting her arms behind her back and leaning in under his face, looking up with her large green eyes.

Iori looked down to his belts with several pouches and books strapped on. In the tiniest leather bag, Iori unbuttoned the flap and pulled out the silvery-blue orb and held it out above his head to reflect the light from the sun.

"You mean this little thing?" Iori asked back, letting the light bounce off the orb.

Nodding in approval, Aerith held out her hand like a young child and asked, "May I?" Iori said nothing while handing the small orb to Aerith.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Iori questioned after letting the silver orb fall into her hands.

"I want to call him out. Don't you think he's lonely in there, all by himself? We haven't asked it to come out since the day we met," Aerith answer holding the spherical crystal like it was a baby bird fallen from its nest.

Iori huffed while disagreeing. "I doubt it. Demons are pathetic creatures really. Heartless predators lurking out from the depths of Hell."

With disbelief in her eyes, Aerith peered up to Iori and cried out, "That's not true! You said this one was protecting me!"

Iori sighed. "Suppose your right. What do you plan after summoning it from its crystal form? Play catch?"

Aerith just shook her head. "I've learned from many people that if you don't try something, you'll never see results. Good or bad."

A sadistic grin grew on Iori's face, "Oh really? Well, I sure have learned my lesson, now, haven't I?" Aerith gave him a pouty look.

"You're so cruel," she teased. However, the small poking fun made Iori back off and restrain himself from saying any more hurtful words.

"So," he tried changing the topic, "How do you plan retrieving our little companion?"

Letting out a small grin, Aerith held the orb to her face, her emerald eyes gazing down to the orb. Her mouth moved, yet no words came out as a mist began to spread out from the crystal and engulf the two figures.

"What's happening?!" Iori barked at Aerith, who seemed still rather unphased by the summoning call. Once the mist calmed, again, the serpent-like demon swirled around the two beings, nuzzling it's doglike head against Aerith's cheek. Aerith giggled and pet the beast back, the tail whiplashing in approval.

"I've missed you, dear," Aerith said, nuzzled the demon back on its cold wet nose.

Iori scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Done making out? I want to get the hell out of this place."

Aerith playfully stuck her tongue out from her cute pink lips and continued to pet the watery creature. Then, the beast swirled around Aerith, its body coiling and uncoiling, causing Iori's senses to heighten and listen to the unheard language of demons.

"What's going on, Iori?" She asked watching the summoner and the demon communicate between themselves.

Turning his head to her, Iori replied, "It says 'hop on'." The creature turned its large head to her and snorted out its large nostrils.

"You-you mean ride it?!" Aerith exclaimed. The sea creature coiled and uncoiled again, hovering between the two figures.

Iori sort of smiled and answered, "It just says to climb on it's back."

Aerith held out her hand as she slowly walked closer to the beast, touching its skin. It was strange to feel the skin of the beast. When she touched it, her hand moved along it like water, but solid without the frozen feeling of ice. The skin made her feel like it would allow her hand to fall right through it like sticking her hands a stream, but then stopped when she forced it harder into its body.

"Don't hurt it, Aerith," Iori spat, crossing his arms.

"It's so strange, the body in comparison to its head. I feel like if I sit on him, I'll just fall through," She replied, ignoring his snide remark.

The demon lowered itself to an attainable height for Aerith to climb up on. She hoisted herself on it's slithery back and comfortably situated herself on the creatures back. As soon as she situated herself, Iori popped up from behind her and scooted closer to Aerith's back.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Aerith asked loudly, surprised seeing the summoner behind her.

"He asked for both of us," Iori jeered, positioning himself still on the back of the beast.

"Where are we going though? I'm afraid," Aerith asked, holding on tightly to the beast's body.

Iori let out a charming grin and slipped his hands by her waist and leaned in to grab the demon's body as well. "Not sure, but we won't know until we try." Aerith tried looking at Iori with wide eyes, but he cut her off. "Go demon!" he bellowed deeply.

Aerith let out a yelp as the water creature responded quickly to Iori's voice. The demon shot up into the air at high speeds, causing Aerith's hair to break free from her braid and fly everywhere. The wind whiplashed the two friends as the beast from the lake broke through the world's surface and sped through the stars surrounding the world.

"Iori! We're in space!" Aerith cried, fearful for her life as well as Iori's and the demons.

Iori laughed, "We're fine! He's protecting us with a shield so we can breathe, see?" He pointed around them, Aerith following his fingertips. It was hard to noticed, but there was a force around them engulfing them in some clear-like ribbon distorting their vision of the stars and worlds passing them.

"This is amazing! I've never experienced anything like this!" Aerith yelled, a wide grin spreading across her pinking cheeks.

Iori smiled as well, focusing on the path ahead the demon was following. The demon writhed a little flipping the two passengers around in a circle, causing Aerith to freak out again.

"Please don't do that!" She cried, holding onto its body tighter. Iori snorted.

"It was telling us we're almost to our destination," Iori responded.

Aerith turned her head to Iori, who seemed to be handing the ride rather smoothly, sitting more at a forty-five degree angle then nearly laying down on the sea beast like Aerith.

"Our destination?" Aerith called out to him wide eyed.

"Yes," he answered back, "Traverse Town."

The beast then began to slow it's pace, approaching another unfamiliar world, displaying some kind of marquee of lights flashing and tan colored paved roads. Aerith sat up more upright once the water demon made a stop, her loose brown curls bouncing off her shoulders, cascading down her back as well as becoming slightly disheveled in front of her. Iori released his grip and slipped his hands off her waist and rested them on his thighs.

"I suppose this is it," Iori chimed looking down into the world.

"Can you take us down there?" Aerith asked the creature, its tail coiling up.

"Hold on, it'll take us through the surface," Iori instructed, holding back onto the beast through Aerith. She followed suite, grabbing back onto the sea creature's back. The demon responded again, spiraling down into the atmosphere of the world, though much slower and steadier than leaving Wonderland.

Arriving at the world's surface, Iori jumped down, landing easily on both his feet. Aerith jumped after him, though not as graceful, Iori caught her tumble and helped her also land on two feet.

"Such a gentleman," Aerith teased brushing her canary yellow dress and fixing the straps on her sandals.

Pulling down on his vest to also fix himself up, Iori gave Aerith a sharky smile and said, "Such a job the assist damsels."

Aerith giggled and watched as the summon began to coil into itself and drop from the sky as a silvery crystal orb again. Aerith caught the orb with both hands carefully like she was carrying an egg.

"Thank you, dear one," she whispered at it, the glow still illuminating from it.

As Iori and Aerith peered into her hands at the fading light of the orb, a male's voice came from a few feet behind, sounding slightly from middle years.

"You gotta be shittin' me," the man said, his tone is disbelief.

Iori turned around and shot the man a despising look. Aerith, still holding the orb close to her, followed Iori's lead to look at the man behind her. However, her eyes grew nearly double as the orb fell between her fingertips. She covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my gawd," she said, her voice trembling. Iori began to become defensive, still not understanding who the man was in front of them.

"Can it really be you?" the cigarette fell from his mouth as he stoked his short blond aging hair. The fit man was wearing a dirty tee shirt with black grease stains all over it and leather gloves that had seen much better days. His tan boots and navy pants as well had been worked in more than several times.

Aerith ran forward and lunged at the man, grabbing his middle tightly. Iori cocked his head in confusion while watching Aerith embrace this unfamiliar figure. The mechanic wrapped his arms back around her, resting his chin atop her wind blown locks.

Her tears began to appear on his greasy shirt as Aerith began to sob gently in his arms. "Oh Cid! It's really you. Thank goodness."

"Shit girly, I was wondering when I'd be seeing your pretty little face again," he replied, tears of joy filling the newly formed wrinkles in his maturing face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Jungle Blues

Wow, I went home for about four days and the internet is serious hell. FFUU

I finished writing this and it ended up being ten pages in Word. Holy butts. D8

Well, a few more left to go, oh snap!

Please review! I love reviews, they make my day, omfg3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the newly repaired Gummi ship, Cloud and Yuffie discussed the next course of action they wanted to embark on. They came to a conclusion the next best place to travel to was the jungle like world. Once they arrived, they disembarked into a terribly humid forest of green vines and tall trees with canopy ceilings filled with wildlife.

"Oh my gawd, Cloud," Yuffie whined, trekking through the deep soil in on the jungle floor. "This place… gyahhh..."

Cloud just shook his head quietly. "We agreed this was the green planet Aerith might be on."

Yuffie scoffed, "Oh, okay. Yeah, this is some 'Wonderland', chocobo head." Cloud just remained silent.

The duo kept walking through the jungle, Cloud slashing away obnoxiously at the foliage that was in there way. Yuffie, too, brought along her oversize shuriken and hacked and slashed away at the plant life surrounding them.

After a long while of trudging through the forest, a light glimmered out and revealed a clearing completely surrounded by huddling stalks of bamboo. Cloud hoisted his giant sword on his back holster while Yuffie remained carrying her shuriken star at her side.

"Guh, about time. I thought we'd never get out of there. This jungle business is nasty," Yuffie complained some more allowing her body to go limp and laying out on the dry flat soil.

While she lay out on the dry land, Cloud ran around the bamboo thicket, observing all the areas of the clearing.

"The hell you doing, Cloudy?" Yuffie asked annoyingly, tilting only her head up to look around while the rest of her body remained sprawled out flat.

"The road," Cloud stated out loud, "The checkers, where are they…?" The spiky blond was more or less just spurting out random rhetorical questions, looking between gaps in the bamboo.

"There's a trail still ahead, Cloud, why don't you just keep following it?" Yuffie asked, slowly starting to pull herself back up on her feet.

Cloud didn't turn to her while he looked around but he answered, "The road, it was checkered. That's just dirt. I need to find the checkers."

Yuffie just shook her head. "Just follow the stupid trail! Gawd, your so dense sometimes, bird brain."

Cloud shrugged in defeat as he looked ahead through the trail leading out of the bamboo thicket. "Whatever," he said, sighing.

The duo continued through the bamboo forest and followed the trial. It wasn't before long they reached some campsite with yellow tents and things from globes, dishes and grandfather clocks all stacked up on one another in another separate clearing.

"What the—" Yuffie started but Cloud gave her a look saying 'just be quiet'.

Approaching the tent, Yuffie and Cloud slowly walked closer, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings, seeing they were still in unfamiliar grounds.

Suddenly, they both jolted their heads towards the largest yellow tent, a hulking figure walking out of it holding a shotgun.

"It's not hunting, Miss Porter, I'm merely protecting from the gorillas in case one may attack," the man said in a proper gentleman's accent. Turning his attention away from the tent, he looked up from under the cloth door and saw Cloud and Yuffie standing still just a few feet away from him. "Excuse me?" the man asked in the same manner as he left the tent.

Yuffie and Cloud looked at each other, looking for an excuse. "Uh, hehe," Yuffie began, giving the stranger a weak wave.

Then, bluntly, Cloud stepped forward and approached the man. "We're lost."

Yuffie gawked at Cloud, who seemed rather unbothered by the fact he revealed their vulnerable position.

The man laughed and stroked his long curly mustache. "Clearly. The jungle is an easy place," Quickly, the large muscular man changed his expression and leaned in closer at the duo, "However, my question is _how_ you got here."

"Just…eh, but a boat, you know?" Yuffie lied, trying to force a friendly smile on her face.

"Clayton! By Jove, who are you talking to out there!" A horse woman's voice with the same accent yelled rushing out the cloth door. "Oh! Visitors! Wait—how do we have visitors, Clayton?!" Clearly the matching accents also indicated radically changing emotions.

The hulking man with the shotgun turned around and shook his head. "They found us, Miss Porter. I didn't invite them."

The woman was short with large light brown eyes and long light auburn hair that fell straight down on her shoulders. Unlike the man, who wore a light tan hunters garb with tall black boots, she was underdressed in a sleeveless grey top and a dark brown long skirt.

"Well, don't be rude, let them in!" she yelled out at the brute then focusing her gaze at Cloud and Yuffie, waving at them. "Come in! Come in, please!"

Cloud and Yuffie just looked at each other and Cloud entering first, they walked inside the tent, the hunter following in last.

"Dear, dear! Well, you're our first visitors. Well, haha, of course, not including Tarzan. Oh, dear, that was rude of me, he really is a guest without feeling like a guest. Doesn't that ever happen? Goodness, here me, rambling on and on about something you have no idea I'm talking about, haha," the young woman said, talking at a rather quick pace.

The man showed them to an antique looking sofa chair and couch inside the tent. "Please, take a seat. By the way, might I ask what our guests names are?"

Then, the young woman jumped and cut the duo off before they even started. "Dear me! I'm just so rude! Like I said, it's been so long since we've had visitors. I'm Jane Porter, but please just Jane. Oh, and this is Clayton, our, per say, bodyguard will you?" She finally finished, with no signs of being out of breath.

Cloud just nodded in awe at the mile a minute speech Jane had. "Uh, I'm Cloud Strife," was his simple and quiet answer.

"Oh, is it! Well, that's a lovely name, really," she responded voluntarily. Then she turned her attention to Yuffie, who seated herself next to Cloud on the loveseat. "And you dear, yes you, what's your name?"

Yuffie grinned proudly and stood up straight, just after getting comfortable on the couch, placing her fists at her waist. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Cloud rubbed his brow while Clayton rolled his eyes. The only person amused other than Yuffie was Jane, who before even asking her guests, was preparing a spot of tea for everyone.

"I do say, you both have very unfamiliar names, but very intriguing. Gosh, I just do love getting visitors, don't you Clayton?" Jane added, yet again adding her own commentary.

Clayton leaned on his shotgun with one arm and replied, "Indeed."

Just as Jane finished offering the tea to the new guests and suddenly the cloth door again whipped open and two new figures entered the room. One, a muscular half naked man in a loincloth and long brown dreads walked in, his face rigid and tough from what it looked like, years of living a rugged lifestyle. The second was a short young man dressed in a blue vest with a white filled shirt under it and light blue pants with tall black boots and matching gloves.

"Oh, dear me, Tarzan, Zidane, just in time for tea," Jane chirped excitedly, rushing over to collect more teacups.

Tarzan grunted happily rushing over to Cloud and Yuffie, sniffing the two of them extremely close and uncomfortably.

"Oh, Tarzan, knock it off!" Jane shouted shooing him away. "We don't sniff the guests."

The short young man walked over to the duo sitting on the couch and let out a cheery smile. "Hey, how's it goin'? I'm Zidane," his voice was youthful but not quite boyish either.

"I'm Yuffie and this is Cloud, it's a pleasure to… Oh holy crap!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing at Zidane, gawking obnoxiously.

"Yuffie, cut it out, that's rude," Cloud snapped, slapping her hand down.

Instead of being offended, Zidane just laughed loudly and continued. "Don't worry about it, but are you talking about this?" Just then, from between his legs, a furry light brown tail started wagging around his waist and wriggling up the sides of his chest. "I know, it's totally weird, right?"

Now, Cloud saw what Yuffie was goggling at. "Oh wow…That's different," he said, rather impressed.

Zidane just smiled and plopped himself on the sofa chair. He directed his attention back to Cloud and Yuffie and asked, "So what brings you to the jungle?" The golden question Jane had just about to ask while Clayton had that resting in the back of his mind, though failed at retrieving it earlier.

Before Yuffie could answer him with come crazy elaborate tale, Cloud started, "We're looking for someone we think we might be here."

Zidane shrugged, "What do they look like?"

Yuffie answered, "Well, there's this lanky girl with crazy long hair and a skimpy dress—"

Cloud smacked Yuffie on the back of her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. "There's a girl in a yellow dress with a long brown braid and green eyes. The other is a man with long red hair and armored boots."

Jane shook her head after taking a small sip of tea. "Sorry, dear, haven't seen anyone like that around here," she answered than gazed around at the other people in the room. "Any one else?" Clayton and Zidane shook their heads while Tarzan could barely comprehend the conversation at all.

"It's just been the four of us, well, three at first. We met monkey boy and chimp man later," Clayton added.

Cloud looked around the room. "What, you said you started with three and gained two? But there's only four of you…"

Jane chimed in jovially, "Oh, daddy is out feeding gorillas. Or, he was with Tarzan and… Wait a minute! Where's daddy?!"

Zidane just smiled back and answered, "Oh, somewhere with the gorillas."

Clayton grabbed his shotgun and held a fist to the young man with the tail. "You mean you found the gorillas?! And you left the professor with them?!"

Zidane shrugged, "Yeah? So what? He'll be fine."

Tarzan heard gorillas and could see the worry in Jane's face and anger in Clayton's. As best as he could, Tarzan tried speaking out. "Gorilla…Family…No…Hurt Pro…Profezzer."

Jane smiled sweetly at Tarzan and corrected him, "Professor. Pro-fes-sor, dear, Fessor."

Tarzan looked up to Jane and said back, "Professor."

Jane clapped happily and replied, "Good job Tarzan! See, Clayton, Zidane, he's catching on wonderfully!"

Clayton shook his fist again, "Miss Porter! You're father is in danger! This is no time for teaching ape men to speak!"

Jane stood up from her seat, still holding her tea set. "Excuse me! Teaching Tarzan how to speak is essential for bridging the communication gap with the gorillas and humans!

Then, Yuffie added, "Why don' you just use monkey boy over here to translate? I mean, just look at him."

Zidane for the first time changed his expression from something not so pleasant. "Excuse me? Just because I have a tail doesn't make me uncivilized! Besides, you look more like a monkey than me!"

Yuffie huffed. "Do not! I'm a girl! I perfectly normal and ladylike piece of feminine beauty!"

Zidane began to laugh. "Oh please! Ladylike? Just a second ago you were seating bowlegged!"

Cloud couldn't contain himself much more. "He's right, you know, you're more ape than he is."

Yuffie stomped her feet and headed out the door. "You know what?! Fine! So what if I'm not all miss 'princess butthead'! It's not like I want to be like every stupid girl you meet! I don't pass out flowers and hit on lame dudes who wear lame ass SOLIDER uniforms!"

Cloud then glared at her intensely from the antique loveseat. "Are you implying you're not like Aerith?" Zidane and Jane looked at each other and shrugged at the unfamiliar name.

Yuffie snorted and stomped her feet on the floor. "So what if I am?!" Just after yelling that at Cloud, she pivoted and rushed out the tent and ran out into the jungle.

Cloud jumped form the seat, heading towards the exit and quickly turned to everyone. "Excuse me," was all he said, rushing out the cloth door of the tent.

Once Cloud got outside, Yuffie was nowhere to be found. Beginning to worry, Cloud began calling out for her. "Yuffie?! Yuffie! Yuffie, come back! Yuffie?!" Leaving the sword back in the tent, Cloud rushed around the campsite, looking behind the larger objects sitting around.

While looking around the junk that was piled up in the campground, the group emerged from the tent, Zidane holding out Cloud's sword he had left behind.

"Look, we'll set up two search parties. One will go after the professor, the other Yuffie," he offered, sounding quite guilty from the argument inside. "Sorry for starting all that back there, I sometimes like my mouth get ahead of me."

Cloud looked into the young man's eyes and clearly saw honesty. He sighed to took back his sword in hand and stood with his head hung low. "She's always been like this. I wouldn't apologize for anything."

Zidane nodded, though Cloud didn't really convince him that this is just Yuffie's usual self. "Well, Why doesn't Tarzan, Jane and Clayton team up since Tarzan knows the jungle the best, and since I have a pretty good understand too, I'll join you Cloud," he offered and turned to everyone else. "Sound good everyone?"

"If that's the plan, then, yes, we shall stick to it," Clayton remarked, loading his rifle with bullets. "Not to worry, we have protection."

Cloud swung his large sword in front on his body in response to Clayton's remark. Zidane let out a weak smile and nodded. "Meet back here by nightfall if we haven't found either of them, okay?"

"Right!" Jane said excitedly. Even though her father seemed to be missing in the jungle, the thrill of delving into an adventure was clearly written all over her face.

Once Clayton, Jane and Tarzan left in on direction, Cloud and Zidane headed into another. Cloud began slicing through rainforest branches to clear the way while Zidane seemed to make use of his tail and wrapped himself around vines and swing back and forth to navigate the area. Cloud watched him in awe.

"Have you lived in the jungle your whole life?" he asked, slicing through another tree branch.

Zidane laughed. "Hell no! I grew up in the city." He then jumped from a branch and walked next to Cloud.

Cloud gave a sort of confused looked and asked, "Then what are you doing here in a jungle?"

"Just _hangin'_ out!" Zidane joked, nudging Cloud in the ribs. He just at Zidane with bored eyes and slashed down another tree.

"Gah," Zidane said out loud, rest his hands behind his head, "I've always wanted to say that, heh heh." Cloud just shook his head and kept moving forward. "Honestly, though, I'm kinda on personal journey."

"What for?" Cloud suddenly became interested.

Zidane let his hands drop as he sighed. "Looking for my family." He looked down a the forest floor and kicked away a pile of leaves. "I got a lead that there was a world full of people like me. People with tails… But it just lead me here, a stupid sweaty jungle with monkeys."

Cloud shrugged, "So, no luck?" Zidane just shook his head.

"So, what's your story? Lookin' for a guy and some girl?" Zidane asked, pushing away a small branch from his face.

Cloud nodded slightly. "Yeah. I don't know the man. But, she… us… I… ugh…"

"Doesn't know yet?" Zidane guessed, relaxing his arms again behind his head.

Cloud just shrugged. "I get closer and closer and Yuffie has to act up at the last minute."

It was quiet between the two young men for a minute while they wondered around hopelessly in the jungle. Then, Zidane had a moment of recollection and started the conversation again.

"You think that Yuffie girl likes you?" he offered, waiting for Cloud's response. There was no response from him. Zidane pushed it a little farther. "I mean, she got pretty upset about this. Maybe after hearing the name of that girl, she couldn't bear to listen to you talk about someone she thinks is better, ya know?"

Cloud just stopped walking and stared at Zidane. "Yuffie… Likes me?"

Zidane let out a chuckle and smiled. "It's only a guess, man. Don't put your money on anything."

Cloud still pondered the idea more. "But… Why would she like me… I wouldn't… Couldn't… Want…"

Zidane just laughed harder. "You sound worse that Tarzan, Cloud! Jeez, haha. I said it's just a guess! For all we know, she may just be on the rag." Cloud let out an empathetic sigh and followed Zidane deeper into the jungle foliage.

Though everyone decided to travel deeper into the forest, Yuffie didn't quite think so hard as to really run away and just wanted get away from the situation in the tent. She sat in the familiar bamboo thicket as before, sitting on a large boulder curled into a tight ball, her shuriken latched onto her back.

"Stupid, stupid boys! Hmph!" Yuffie grumbled, rocking back and forth on the boulder. "Why did he have to go along making fun of me? If only he knew…" She uncurled her legs and stretched them out straight and pounded her forehead against her fist.

"No, you're stupid! He wouldn't think of you like that ever! Get a grip!" Yuffie retorted against herself. She just then sat quietly with her head hung low. "Cloud…"

Time passed, and still so sign of anyone. Yuffie slid down off her rock and removed her vest and hood combination and wrapped it up in a messy ball shape. She positioned it on the side of the boulder then rested her head on it, closing her almond shaped eyes.

"So…sleepy… damn… Cloud…" she mumbled to herself, letting her body go limp and her thoughts drift into the subconscious. Since her journey, she really had no time for sleep or much rest at all. Her overwhelmed body just needed to take a short rest before…

"Yuffie…" she heard a voice call out her name from a dark distance. "Yuffie." The voice again, reaching closer, a spec of light appearing before her. The white light grew, Yuffie feeling blinded when her name was called out once again. "Yuffie!"

"Wha-what? Huh?" she grumbled, squinting her eyes up into the brightness.

"Damn it, Yuffie, we thought we'd never find you!" a male's voice lectured disapprovingly. Yuffie still felt groggy and had a hard time opening her eyes from the daylight.

"Who—wha—" she mumbled again, beginning to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

"Hell-o?" another male's voice called out. "Wake-y, wake-y!"

Once Yuffie finished adjusting her eyes, before her were Cloud, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her, and Zidane, who seemed to have the opposite, cheery deposition written all over his face, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I swear, Yuffie, next time you run off and do something stupid like that, I'll leave you behind!" Cloud said loudly. Yuffie brushed off her pillow shirt while sitting cross-legged on the earth of the bamboo thicket.

"Whatever, chocobo," Yuffie said in a saddened voice.

"Why the long face, girl?" Zidane chimed, still keeping a catlike smile across his face.

Yuffie just stared fiercely at the tailed young man with hateful eyes. "And you have the audacity to ask _me_ what's wrong?! You crazy ape boy! You embarrass me in all those people and force Cloud to say mean stuff to me! On top of that, you're short and weird and I hate you! I hate you! Hate hate hate!" Yuffie kicked her feet around, stomping like a child throwing dirt around at the men.

"Oh my gawd, is she serious?" Zidane looked up at Cloud with concern. Cloud unfolded his arms and kneeled down at Yuffie's eye level.

"Yuffie," he said calmly, trying to force her to act the same. "Why do you all of a sudden care what everyone thinks of you" Her face reddened and she quickly turned her head away, not saying anything. Cloud touched her shoulder and continued, "What's going on with you?"

Yuffie yanked her body away from him and started yelling, "You! You idiot! Everything about you!"

Cloud eyes pressed together angrily. He grabbed both her arms and yanked her closer at him. "What did I ever do wrong?! I haven't done anything to you to make you hate me! What the hell is going on?!"

Yuffie tried fighting him off but Cloud's grip was a lot stronger than her. She looked up into his eyes and said loudly, "You dummy! You stupid bird brain, it's not what you did wrong! It's everything you're doing right! Get off me!" Yuffie began kicking him off her. But, Cloud was in such a state of shock, he let go of her hands and squatted on his backside at stared intensely in her dark almond shaped eyes.

"You mad because… Of what I'm doing right?" Cloud's voice was calm again plus signs of confusion.

Yuffie stopped fussing and replied, "Yeah! I can't take it anymore! And the worse thing is you like her! I don't stand a freakin' chance."

Zidane's eyes widened, it seemed his thoughts were true. However, Cloud didn't quite catch her drift.

"Stop speaking nonsense, you're being so weird, Yuffie," Cloud said back, standing himself back up on two feet.

Yuffie jumped back up as well and stomper her feet in frustration. "DENSE! You're so freakin' dense! Do I have to spell it out for you?! I like you dummy! L-I-K-E!"

Cloud stood frozen. Then, he turned his head to Zidane slowly in a robotic motion. Then turned to Yuffie, who now seemed at the brink of tears. Cloud had nothing to say to her face. What did she expect from him, forget everything's he's gone through and simply run off with a girl he's looked at being his sister his entire journey.

Cloud couldn't handle the pressure. He began to just walk away towards the camp, his sword hoisted on his back and dragging his feet along the dirt. Yuffie watched him turn his back from her as she started to sob, squatting back down on the dirt of the bamboo forest. Zidane stood in the middle, trying to figure out which way he'd go, either to follow Cloud back to camp and leave Yuffie by herself, or the opposite and stay with Yuffie who still hated his guts and let Cloud go alone.

"I-it wouldn't matter what happened…" Yuffie cried out loud, Zidane listening closely. "He'll always love her. I-I never stood a chance."

"Not to be rude," Zidane hesitantly began saying, but Yuffie never cut him off. "But, if you knew this, why didn't you prepare for disappointment?"

Yuffie looked up at the young man with teary eyes, one falling down her cheek and stopping to drip off her chin. "I don't know… I've never felt… Felt heartbreak…"

Zidane kneeled down to her and put his arm around her shoulder, gently, quickly waiting for her to sway him away. But, instead, she plopped her head closer to him and let the warm tears flow onto his shirt.

"Can I offer you some advice?" he added. She just whimpered softly. "Could you be settled with him just being happy? If he's found someone else, then can you just be happy for him?"

Yuffie slowly nodded her head. "B-but it's s-so hard," she sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I watched h-him in p-pain for s-so l-long. I-I j-just want h-him to be happy. H-he's been th-through so m-much."

"Did you think you could do that for him," he asked, rubbing the young ninja's back.

She nodded again. "I-in my head, I-I thought I-I could."

"And in reality?"

"He l-loves her."

Zidane just sighed and stood up, holding out his hands to her. Yuffie looked up, the same position Cloud was in when she first knocked herself over in Traverse Town before the duo embarked on their journey.

"Let's go back. I'm sure he's just as rattled as you are now," Zidane offered. Yuffie accepted his hand and pulled herself back up, then grabbed her hooded vest and zipped it back up on her body.

It was that moment she'd silently forgiven Zidane for giving her a hard time. The two figures walked back to the yellow tents in the main clearly, to only find sitting alone, knees to chin in deep thought on a crate near a dusty record player.

Zidane and Yuffie approach him. Cloud looked up wide-eyed at her, looking at her puffy face and bright red nose. A wave of guilt hit him as he jumped to his feet and began trying to make excuses.

"Look, Yuffie, I didn't mean—You know I—"

Yuffie held out her hand. Before, Yuffie was a child, but somehow, in the last few moments in the jungle, she had a face of maturity unlike anything Cloud had ever seen. "Hold on, before you saying anything, Cloud, I must be upfront."

It didn't matter what Cloud wanted to say, he was utterly speechless. "Cloud, I've had very strong feelings for you. Ever since we made it to Traverse Town. You seemed aloof, vacant. I wanted to so badly make you part of the new family we had built in that world. In my mind, I wanted to help you. Now, I know how." Yuffie stroked her hair, pulling it behind her ears. "Knowing the connection you have with Aerith, I can't ever fill that place." Now, Yuffie began to loosen up and become her emotional self, though Cloud still felt very tense.

"If it's not to much to ask, can you leave enough room for me? I still want to help you… Even if you only see me as a sister… I want to be near you… To help you… Please…" Yuffie stood completely stripped of her self, the guard her had so long built up had been shattered. Before Cloud was Yuffie at her rawest state.

Cloud nervously walked to her and stood only a foot or two away from where she was standing. "Yuffie, I've never not wanted you around. But, please, understand, I'll never feel full…alive… unless she's here."

Yuffie nodded and understood, letting out a heavy sigh. Cloud reached out, and grabbed her, surprising both her and Zidane, who had been still on looking.

"But, I've needed you too, all along. I don't think I'd make it this far," Cloud said quietly, holding the stiffened and shocked Yuffie. "Thank you."

Letting her go and holding her out Cloud offered a small smile and was returned as well by Yuffie.

"Yeah, you really know how to make a girl gag."

Not after too long, Clayton and Jane arrived back to the campsite, seeing Zidane, Cloud and Yuffie all having a rather pleasant group conversation.

"Oh, there you three are! Oh, goody goody! Yuffie, hello again dear!" Jane exclaimed happily, rushing to give her a hug. Yuffie awkwardly returned the favor.

"Any luck with the professor?" Cloud asked, who sat back on the crate near the record player.

"Funny enough, the young here was right," Clayton added, looking down on Zidane, who had hung himself upside down on the neighboring close line. "The professor was safe amongst the gorillas."

"Dear, then you nearly short at all them! Goodness, I swear, Clayton, there was no need to bring that gun of yours!" Jane jeered, waging her finger.

Clayton argued back, "It was for everyone's protection, Miss Porter!"

Jane just sighed and looked back to the sitting trio. "Well," she chuckled, "Father seemed to be doing well with them, so we felt Tarzan to watch over him. Well, how about then?"

"I think it's time for us to be going, though," Cloud responded.

"Why, already? Such a short visit, we've only just met!" Jane fussed, trying to suede them to stay longer.

"I'm sorry, but, we really must be on our way," Yuffie added, supporting Cloud, thought deep down, she really wanted to sat at least one more day.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Do come visit, will you again?" Jane asked, giving a eager face with her large brown eyes.

Cloud nodded. "We'll try out best."

Yuffie smiled largely, "Good luck with the gorillas!"

"Oh, thank you dear! Good luck to you all as well!" Jane cheered waving goodbye.

Cloud and Yuffie began to walk into the thicket towards the Gummi ship when Zidane started to follow them.

"Hey…uh, guys?" he asked, his voice in an awkward tone.

"Hm?" Cloud grunted.

"Mind if I tag along?" the tailed young man asked.

Yuffie looked at Cloud, while he stood and pondered for a moment. "That's right," he realized, "You're searching too, right?" Zidane nodded in approval. "What do you say Yuffie, one more?"

Yuffie cheered and replied, "Let's get this show on the rode.

Zidane let out a catlike smile and thanked them. "Onward!"

Cloud nodded and said, "Let's mosey."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. The Mechanic and his Machines

OMG SOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYY D8

So, yeah, umb, once school start's up, it's like, nearly impossible to have ANY free time.

So, this is only a few months over due, and so close to being done _

Having a hiatus though is really beneficial however, I have such a fresh mind for this story and it's still my baby.

Again, I'm SO SORRY for the outrageously long delay, but here's chapter 12!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, herp derp and there are probably plenty of grammatical errors that I didn't see, so bare with me.

Now, go read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Cid's workshop, Iori, Aerith and the mechanic all sat at a dirty work table while a moogle began clearing the space for them to relax. Aerith sat on a high stool while Iori stood off to the side. Cid pulled up his favorite chair to work on and slid up closer to the counter.

The trio had been discussing Aerith's revival and the trials they had to go through before they had reached Traverse Town. Cid listened quietly and inventively while Aerith told the story and Iori filling in some of the gaps. After a while there was an awkward silence of deep thought on Cid's part.

After a few moments, Aerith spoke up, "Well, it seems you have built yourself a nice place here, Cid."

Snapping back into reality, the mechanic smiled up her and responded, "Ah, shit, it's a livin'. What about girlie, you gunna stay here and make a livin' selling these sad folks flowers?"

Aerith giggled then answered, "I'd hardly call that a 'living', Cid. Besides, why can't I just stay with you for time being? Catch up like old friends do."

Cid just shook his head, "Shit, kid, a dirty scrub like me can't be havin' a pretty girl like hanging around. Don't worry, I'll get you and your red-headed friend a good place to stay." Aerith just sighed then thanked Cid, though she'd much rather be around familiar faces.

Just then, another figure entered the room, heavy boots stomping on the concrete floor. "Cid," was all it said, not a question of presence nor a statement of demanding.

The mechanic turned around and waved the figure in closer. The man walked closer, revealing a tall brunette with stylized hair and scar crossing over his nose between his eyes and a leather jacket with white fur trim.

"Sup Squall?" Cid asked once he arrived at the table.

Squall looked over to Iori who was still standing aloof and Aerith sitting on the stool. "Newcomers?"

"They're friends. Now what do you need?" Cid asked again, his patience thinning.

Squall reverted his eyes to Cid and set his huge sword and gun combination on the table. "The barrels shot again."

"I ain't no goddamn weaponsmith, kid," Cid moaned, pushing the piece a few inches away form him, causing Aerith to back up a second.

Squall sighed in annoyance. "You can fix guns, I've seen you do it. There's nothing wrong with the blade."

Cid grumbled. "Fine. Gimme thousand munny."

"Five hundred," Squall haggled back.

"Damnit, this ain't no goddamn charity auction!"

"Eight hundred," the brunette said calmly.

"Fine, ya prick."

Squall then looked up at Aerith and squinted his eyes. He studied her for a second then made another comment to Cid. "Shouldn't Cloud and Yuffie be heading back soon?"

"Aw shit!" Cid yelled. "Those assholes still got my Gummi!"

"How could you forget," Squall sighed, pressing his brow together and hitting his palm to his forehead.

Aerith's heart began pounding as she let Cloud's name ring in her ears. She looked to Iori who had seemed to be looking down to her with intense eyes. She knew he'd probably be bothered by the fact Cloud's name was mentioned, but he promised he wouldn't any longer stand between them once she found him.

"C-Cloud. He's here?!" She asked loudly, her eyes flickering between Cid and Squall.

Cid calmed down and Squall moved back into a less irritated position. "Shit, girly, we was here then decided he needed to get a stick out of his ass and go somewhere. He ran off with that twat ninja and took my goddamn Gummi."

"Where are they?! Oh, Cid, where can we find them?!" Aerith pleaded to him.

Cid rubbed the scruff on his chin and thought for a second. Squall then chimed in with an answer.

"Didn't you install a universal communication system in there? So you can contact any Gummi through a command center. Or whatever."

"'Course I did, twat. I built the damn thing all by myself 'cause none of you dipshits can read directions," Cid barked, reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

"The moogles helped you, Cid."

"Aw, shuddap," he barked again, pulling out a white stick and lighting it up. He offered one to Squall and Iori, only Iori taking the offer. "Thatta boy, real men smoke."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Then die from one type of cancer or the other."

Iori looked at Cid after lighting the end of the stick with his fingertip, the dancing purple flame burning the end of the tobacco. He took a long drag and blew it away from Aerith. Cid watched Iori put out his finger and said, "That's a damn weird trick you got there," then he looked over to Squall and snapped, "Anyway, you shut up, dimwit. I'll smoke however I want, whenever I want."

Aerith tried breaking up the tension again and spoke up. "Cid, can we try to get in contact with Cloud and Yuffie?"

"Shit, shit, yeah, let's get on that. Man, I dunno how he'll react when he hears that you're back in town. Or, hell, the grave," Cid said back, flicking the ashes off the end of his cigarette.

Iori then spoke. "Maybe we should wait before saying anything. Just tell him to come home."

"Like a surprise?" Aerith asked back.

"Kid don't like surprises. He ain't five," Cid barked.

"I don't think Cloud would like surprises even if he was five," Squall added.

Cid laughed, "Shit, you got that right. Kid's a damn downer."

Iori just stood silently in defeat and took another long drag.

Aerith shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Can we just try to contact them?"

Cid nodded and then whistled loudly. "Moogles! Turn on the motherboard!"

Within a few seconds, the ceiling began making sounds and spurting noises. Cid grinned and got up for him chair and waved them to follow him up a ladder that went to an upper level of the workshop. The four of them climbed up a rusting ladder, following Cid, then Squall, Iori and Aerith, being last of course in a dress.

Once they made it to the upper level, they approached a large dashboard with three large screens created a crescent moon shape. Cid pulled up to another rolling chair, and began plugging in the Gummi's specific identification numerals and waited to see what came up. After a few minutes of waiting, they saw the Gummi's coordinates and locations on a map of deep space.

"Damn, where the hell these kids go?" Cid snapped, pressing a few more buttons of the dashboard.

"How do we contact them?" Aerith asked with some worry.

Cid entered in a few more number and held down a switch. "Like this."

Soon, the sound of a phone dialing starting ringing in the control room. Squall gave a smirk.

"That's cute."

"Shuddap."

No one answered for a few moments. The group waited silently for sometime for something to happen. Aerith let out a sigh in distress and knelt down on the floor. Iori watched her and sat down with her, putting the butt of the cigarette out next to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Iori offered, but Aerith just curled her legs up closer to her body.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped and a buzzing sound was heard.

"Hey! What's this?! Cloud! Cloud, some see, something's buzzing at us!" said one voice.

"Yuffie, don't touch that! Cid will kill us," said another.

"Aw, c'mon, party pooper!"

"Stop it!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Yelled Cid from his end.

"Cid?!" the two voices said in unison.

"Goddamnit, you two little shits! Get your asses back in Town now! I swear to god, what the hell have you two done to my Gummi" Cid began badgering, the cigarette end flying from his mouth. Aerith jumped to her feet and ran to Cid's side and leaned closer to the screens, though she couldn't see either of their faces.

"Yuffie, don't touch that. Cid? W-what's up?" Cloud said, his voice slightly fuzzy through the long distance communication.

"What's up?! WHAT'S UP!? GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Cid barked again, his face turning bright red.

Squall then moved Aerith aside and moved in front of Cid in the control seat.

"Get your ass—" Cid started, but was cut off once Squall ignored him and started speaking.

"Cloud, it's Squall. Who's with you right now?" he said in a very serious tone.

Cloud waited a second on his end and then replied through the fuzzy communication. "Uh, it's me, Yuffie and this guy."

Squall paused a moment then said back. "Who is "this guy", Cloud?"

"His name is Zidane. We picked him up along the way."

"Moron," Cid said through the speaker. Squall glared back at Cid then turned to speak at the system again.

"Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"Yeah, he helped us out a bit. Hey, look, we just got back inside the ship, can we just come back when we can?"

Squall then interjected. "Cloud, I wouldn't recommend wasting time, just get back here with yourself, Yuffie and Zidane. Understand?"

"Why all of a sudden is everyone so upset?" Cloud asked.

"Get back to Traverse Town."

"Whatever."

"Same," Squall snapper, then switched communication off and moved off to the side. Cid pouted in his captain's chair, glaring at Squall. Aerith sighed and leaned against the panel.

"I wanted to say something," she said quietly, shifting her feet.

"Didn't we all," Cid barked, itching his nose again. "Those bastards better come back with my ship in perfect condition or they're gunna get a whoopin' in the ass they've never felt before.

"Ew," Iori commented, heading back down the ladder.

Squall turned to face Aerith. "It's better you wait to say something when you see him."

Aerith bit her lip and made a small fist in frustration. "I thought you said 'No surprises'."

Squall crossed his arms. "I said he probably wouldn't like them, even if he was five. But, I don't care what he likes."

Aerith unclenched her hands and relaxed. "Well, I care."

Squall just gave her a smirk and turned away. "I'm sure you do."

He then, too, headed back down the ladder and left Cid and Aerith alone in the control room. Aerith turned to Cid, who had gotten up and began shutting everything down.

"Is he always like that?" Aerith asked, crossing her arms.

"Heh, don't worry about Squall. He just got a dry way of lookin' at things. But, he's a damn good warrior and a loyal guy. I won't overlook that," Cid answered, finally wiping his hands off and headed to the ladder. "Come back down, we'll make some tea."

Aerith smiled and followed Cid down the ladder to the lower level. Once down, she noticed Squall had already left but Iori stayed behind to wait for the two of them. Aerith apologized for making him wait but he just shrugged it off and gave her a handsome smile. Cid went back to work in his shop and began tinkering with Squall's gunblade, waving the two off to wander the city. Iori held out his arm for Aerith to link it to and they left Cid's shop together and entered Traverse Town.

"Hungry?" Iori asked after making it to the streets.

"A bit," Aerith answered. "Let's find a café or something nearby."

"Should've asked Cid what was good."

"I'm sure we'll find something."

Iori sighed and looked forward. Giving Aerith back wasn't going to be easy. He tried ignoring his feelings since Wonderland, but he can't help but think about what would have been.

"Something on your mind?" Aerith chirped, breaking Iori's train of thought.

"Nothing," he said dryly.

Aerith gave a sly smirk. "I know that face too well to let that slide."

Iori just looked away and broke his link with her arm. Aerith stepped back a second and then looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Iori. But, you know how I feel," she said to him, figuring out the issue already.

"I understand. Just sucks," he replied shrugging.

Aerith walked to him and touched his arm. "You're still a special person to me. Don't ever think anything will change that."

"Except when he gets here."

Aerith just stood quietly and looked down back to her feet. "I can't say things will change. But you're still the Iori that brought me back and brought me here. That won't change. And Cloud will just have to accept that."

Iori just shook his head. "Just be happy, Aerith. That's all I want now." He then, took her hand that rested on him and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment and then kissed it gently before opening his eyes back up and giving it back to her. Looking down to her, he cold see her eyes welling up in emotional pain. A tear gently streaked down her face.

"How can I be happy when you're so hurt. And it's all my fault," she cried, wiping the tear away.

Iori then leaned in and hugged her tightly. Her thin, slender frame close within his strong grip as she cried harder into his chest. He hated seeing her like this. Her beautiful face distorted by pain and anguish. He hated himself for putting her in such a place.

He then, leaned his mouth to her ear and spoke to her. "Aerith, I'm going to leave this world."

She threw her head up and looked worryingly into his eyes. "No! Please, you can't go!"

"I've fulfilled my promise to you. I've brought you back to your friends and you're safe now. My duty is done," He said calmly.

Aerith shook her head in disapproval. "I won't let you! Where will you go?! You have to stay!"

"Aerith, don't make this difficult," Iori pleaded.

"Iori…"

He let go of her and turned away, shuffling his feet. He ran his hand through his bright red hair. Aerith walked around to his front and looked up from under him and insisted he look at her.

"Iori, I'll give this only once to you. I want you in my life. But, I love someone else. If I give you this, will you never bring us up again?" She asked, implying to something he didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"This…" Aerith whispered. She grabbed his chest and yanked him down to her level, though she still remained on her tiptoes. Without seeing it coming, Aerith planted her lips to Iori's, her eyes tightly closed shut. He felt his entire body burn up as she held onto his white shirt with such an intense grip. She took a small breath for air, but remained to his mouth and pushed her lips up against his again. Iori couldn't believe what was happening. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and finally kissed her back. A dream he thought, a moment trapped only in his mind.

He embraced her for what seemed like forever until she backed away and released herself from him. Iori's eyes remained closed until Aerith poked his cheeks and awoke him from his dream.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she joked.

"Did… Did we, I, you… What…?" Iori asked regaining his consciousness and looking down to her. She smiled sweetly and then pushed her index finger to her lips.

"No more talk about us. Okay?" she then changed her tone to serious.

Iori just nodded. He felt in some way complete now. With just that kiss, he now felt no need to pursue Aerith any longer. He felt released from all his pain from the hurt he had caused unto others. And yet, he looked at Aerith with more of a guardian's love, not a romantic one. He wanted to be there for her, to watch her grow, protect her, make sure she'd always be happy, without invading into her life. He knew it now. He was her bodyguard, not her lover. He accepted it, he was okay.

"Helllllo, Earth to Iori?!" Aerith poked him again. "Come in, Iori Yagami!"

"I understand now," he said back quietly. She cocked her head in confusion. "I… I think everything's alright now."

"You mean…"

"I can't leave you… But, I can be okay without being with you… Get it?" He said, he deep voice sounding rather unearthly and dreamy.

Aerith giggled. "Not exactly."

Iori just smiled at her and shook his head. "I mean, I'm okay with you not being in love with me. But, I know I have to be here… Like, I have to be you guardian."

Aerith grinned bearing all her teeth as she jumped to hug Iori's torso. "You're staying!"

He hugged back then ruffled her hair. "Yeah, sure, I guess so."

"You brute."

"Hmph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Cloud arrives with Yuffie and Zidane, yippee!!


End file.
